Hold on Tight
by PerfectxSweetheartx
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have led two completely different lives for years now, forgetting about their heart wrenching break up. However, fate is a tricky thing and when you're binded with someone so deeply, you can never really leave them behind. TxG.
1. The Beginning

Hold on Tight

Chapter 1

It was January 1st when Gabriella Montez first fell in love with Troy Bolton.

It was months later when he first actually stated his love for her.

It was a Monday when Gabriella Montez got her acceptance letter from Stanford University.

It was a Friday when she graduated East High, and a Sunday when she packed her bags and left.

It was 5 months later at 2:00pm when Gabriella sat by the phone waiting for Troy Bolton to call her, and it was 2:30pm that she realized he wasn't going to.

It was 2:31pm when Gabriella moved on without him.

It was 5 days after graduating college with honors that Gabriella's parents introduced her to David.

* * *

"WHAT?" Taylor screeched as she stood up from her stool across the table from Gabriella.

"I love him, Tay. I'm telling him tonight, he asked me out to dinner."

"No! You can't! Come on Gabs, he's such an egotistical jerk!" Taylor was furious at her best friend of six years; they'd been so since they're junior year in High School. They were both now 21, and living in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "No, he's not Tay! You just don't know him like I do." She retorted.

"I know he's a dick! He has the biggest ego, and you can tell by how much he talks about himself." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Well it's not up to you…it's my love life."

"Fine, do what you want." Taylor said with frustration.

Gabriella sighed. "Tay, don't be angry, I'm only trying to do what makes me happy." She said touching Taylor's shoulder lightly.

Taylor sighed, knowing she had no right to be angry. It wasn't her life, or her decisions to make. "Okay, okay. I guess if the douche lord makes you happy, and your sure this is what you want…then fine, go for it." She smiled halfheartedly.

Gabriella smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Well I have to leave anyway Gabs…Chad's waiting for me at home. He's hungry. Again."

Gabriella giggled and stood up, walking her friend to the door and opening it for her. Taylor waved quickly and walked out to her car. The beautiful brunette watched her leave before running upstairs to get ready for her date.

* * *

She parked by the small café and got out, smiling as she saw David standing by the entrance of the restaurant.

"Hello Gabriella." Unlike her close friends David referred to Gabriella as Gabriella, never anything else.

"Hey David." She blushed and he gave her a soft hug.

"Uh, before we go inside I'd like to talk to you." This was it Gabby thought. She nodded and they sat down at a nearby bench. "I've had something on my mind for a while now, and I'm scared of how it might affect our relationship, considering our parents are very strong business partners." She nodded for him to go further and he did, "Well the thing is…I'd like to break up." Her smile turned instantly into a frown as the words sunk in.

"Wha-What?" She asked stunned.

"I've met someone, and she's in the restaurant right now, I'd like you to meet her." Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing. "We've been together for a while now, and I didn't really considering it cheating because well…our sparks gone Gabriella."

"Repeat please?" She said fury building inside of her. This was so sudden and uncalled for.

"Well I don't feel our relationship is going any further, I'm sorry." He sighed in relief like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. "Well! Now that I've gotten that off my chest, shall we go and eat?" He asked cheerfully, like nothing had happened. David and Gabriella had been dating for almost 2 months, and he seemed to forget about her almost instantly.

She could feel tears gathering on her tear ducks and fought to hold them back. She quickly stood up and David followed. "You're an ass…you-you pig!" She stepped on his foot with all her might causing him to jump up in pain.

"What was that for?" He asked holding his foot in agony. She gave him one last death glare and stomped off to her car, letting her tears fall as she sped off into the night she new would be miserable after what had just happened.

Gabriella rapidly pulled out her cell phone, her loud sobbing taking over her whole car. She pressed speed dial number 2 and listened eagerly to the ringing on the other end of the line. "Hello?" The familiar voice said.

Gabriella choked on her tears and hiccuped before answering. "Tay-Taylor, I need you and please don't say I told you so."

* * *

It was one year later and Gabriella Montez was 22 years old and living in her newly bought town house located in the perfect spot in Albuquerque.

"Shit!" She ran down the stairs and grabbed her mug of coffee before slipping on her black heels. She quickly swiped her purse and keys off of the foyer table and ran out of her front door, locking it behind her. She was late. Again.

She sped down the highway, owning the road. "Get out of the way donkey!" She honked at a nearby station wagon that was going 5 miles an hour and backing up the whole highway. She could get mean when she wanted to. Gabriella arrived at her office ten minutes later having missed numerous phone calls.

"Miss. Montez, you have a letter…" Her shy secretary told her.

"Marsha, I told you to put all my letters in the trash, I don't read mail that comes to the office directly, I get the bull shit filtered out for me."

"I know, but this letter is personal." The quirky lady said placing the letter on Gabriella's desk and walking off.

Gabriella sighed. "Thank you!" She yelled back. She looked at the letter not recognizing the address it was sent from. She smiled when it came up to be a wedding invitation. She opened the card and gasped when a familiar name showed up in fancy writing on the top of the small white card. "You are formally invited to David Lean and Hannah Wentworth's wedding." The date read August 10. That was two weeks from now. She threw the card into the trash and scoffed in disgust.

* * *

"Taylor?" Gabriella asked smiling through the phone.

"Yes darling, now open your front door."

Gabriella ran to the front door and opened it to reveal a rather joyous Taylor Mckessie standing on her doorstep.

"Taylor what are you doing here?" The curly brunette asked.

"I have news." She said stepping into Gabriella's home.

"And that news would be?" Gabriella asked closing her door.

The dark young woman sucked in a deep breathe. "Troy is moving in a couple houses down from Chad." She squealed and frowned when she saw Gabriella's horrified face expression.

"Troy? My Troy? Troy Bolton, Troy?" Gabriella babbled, pacing her hallway anxiously.

"Yes…I thought you would be happy." Taylor said leading them towards the living room.

"I-I thought he was playing for the Lakers?"

"He still is, he's just moving down here like Chad did for me, because well…Chad sort of begged him, you know they have had a bromance for years now, I knew they would start missing each other living so far away." Taylor smirked and sat down next to Gabriella on the couch.

"Won't it be hard for him to still be on the team and live all the way down here?" Gabriella asked still in shock.

"Did you forget Chad is on the same team as him and lives here with me? Since the season has been over they have not seen each other so Chad told me Troy decided to move back home before the season starts up again."

"Oh…" Gabriella could feel her body tense up and she tried calming her nerves.

"I don't know why you both broke up in the first place…" Taylor muttered. Gabriella heard Taylor's some-what question and had an instant flash back.

"_I can't leave now Troy, I have big exams to study for and I'm swamped with work…cant you come here?"_

"_I can't, our big game is coming up and coach has us working twice as hard." _

_They both sighed realizing that this was a reoccurring conversation that they shared. With Gabriella at Stanford and Troy at Berkeley, a mere 45 minute drive, they both just didn't have the time right now, they were both freshman at college and work was piling up._

"_Troy, I miss you." Gabriella whispered through the phone, knowing what was coming next. _

"_I miss you too Gabs." He groaned and continued, "I feel like I haven't seen you in years, what I thought _wouldn't _be a long distance relationship is turning into what _is.

"…_It just doesn't seem like our effort to be together is enough."_

"_Maybe…we could ya know…I don't know." Troy sighed and Gabriella felt a tear roll down her cheek._

"_It's okay Troy…I think we both knew this was coming." She sniffled and heard Troy breathe deeply on the other end._

"_Gabby…"_

"_You were my first love…I-I just wanted you to know that." She said as more tears cascaded her already damp face._

"_You were mine too." He replied sadly._

"_Well I guess I'll see you again someday?" She couldn't hold in her sobs now. _

"_I love you Gabby, always will."_

"_I love you too Troy, always." She choked on her tears and hung up the phone collapsing on her dorm room bed. _

Gabriella shook her head and turned to Taylor. "We just couldn't handle even a 45 minute long distance relationship. We broke up and I waited to see if he would call me, but he didn't, and I moved on. I-I don't have feelings for him anymore. For gods sake it's been what? Four years!"

"Fine, I'm not saying you have to go back to being Troyella." Gabriella winced at the old name. "I'm just telling you, at least try and be friends?"

"I can do that, no problem."

Taylor sighed and leaned back in her seat trying to change the subject. "So anything new happen today at the law firm?" She asked.

"No not re-…Oh yeah, I didn't tell you…I got a wedding invitation to…_David's_ wedding." Gabriella shivered at the mention of his name.

Taylor immediately stood up in shock. "That scum bag? If I ever saw him again I would kill him…actually I would stab him in his sleep." She laughed wickedly. Gabriella giggled trying to hide the sorrow. The week following her break up with David had been painful, Taylor had come over and comforted her many times, bringing her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and dove which Gabriella greatly appreciated, she eventually got over it and moved on with her life. But never in one whole week did she feel so worthless and tiny. Her heart had literally been shattered.

"I think I'll go to his wedding though…" Gabriella smiled evilly.

"What? How could…Oh my god, I love that idea." Taylor smirked. She always knew how to read her best friends mind. "So who's the lucky guy who gets to show your hot self off?"

"A new…friend, I've really missed him." Gabriella smiled to herself and Taylor raised her eyebrows in curiosity. _'This was going to be fun_' they both thought.

**READ, IMPORTANT REQUESTS ENCLOSED:**

**Hey guys! What did you think? This chapter was mainly an introduction chapter…I wanted to clear things up a bit before I started adding more detail and longer conversations and stuff I usually write. I hope you guys understand what happened throughout the years. The next chapter will be MUCH better, 5 reviews please?**

**PLEASE give me suggestions or ideas if you want… (: **

**In future chapters you will also see flashbacks of Troyella's young relationship, when they first started off in college, so you will better understand that too. This story gets MUCHO better, just keep reading. **


	2. Phone Calls

Hold on Tight

2. Phone Calls

Gabriella paced her bedroom floor frantically trying not to dissect the current situation._ 'I_ _can do this.'_ She repeated to herself until she was finally convinced. Not wanting to think about if this was a good idea or not she picked up her phone and dialed the number that she hadn't pressed in god knows how long. For a while she just stared at her cell phone, admiring the number she still had memorized after all these years.

"Hello?" She heard a faint voice. She whipped her head around and there was no one there. It took her a couple seconds to realize the voice was coming from the cellular device located in the palm of her hand. She took a deep breath and placed the phone on her ear.

"Troy? I-Is that you?"

Troy's eyes widened. He hadn't heard that voice in ages, and to tell the truth it felt pretty damn good. "Yeah…it's Troy." He replied.

"It's Gabby…from High School." Gabriella started biting her nails in nervousness than stopped when she realized she wouldn't be able to speak.

"Gabs? No way! H-How are you?"

Gabriella grinned in joy at his warm welcome. "Hey wildcat! I'm pretty good, and you?"

"It's all good."

Gabriella giggled at his layed back tone of voice.

"Well…I have a BIG favor to ask you…" She waited patiently for his reply.

"Anything for you." Suddenly, she heard it. She heard that sweet sensation in his voice known as kindness, and she heard the cute goofy grin on the other end that she had fallen in love with.

"Well I was wondering if you would go to a wedding with me?"

Troy sounded confused. "Uhh okay. Who's wedding?"

"My…" This was what she didn't want to say.

"Mhm?" He urged on.

She took a deep breathe. "My ex-boyfriend's wedding." She blurted out, bracing herself.

There was silence for a couple seconds before he laughed loudly on the other end and she sighed in relief. "Gabs, why in the world would you want to go to your ex-boyfriends wedding?"

"Because I need to see him squirm." _'Oops.'_ She thought. _'Did I just say that out loud?'_

"What?"

She sighed, not wanting to explain though she did anyway, he would figure it out sooner or later. "He cheated on me, Troy." She said embarrassment covering her voice. She felt ashamed and miserable just re living the memory.

There was silence again, but a colder silence than before.

Gabriella sighed. "I'm not going to be a coward and not show up, that would just say I still had feelings for him, which I DON'T. He's an underhand stupid ass of a bastard and I fucking hate him." She froze knowing what she had just said, she had lost it, broke down, and to Troy of all people.

Troy felt flabbergasted and furious. For starters he had never heard Gabriella, sweet Gabriella ever speak of anybody with such hatred, let alone use such vulgar language, the only words she ever spoke in High School were stupid, idiot, moron, or the occasional ass. Troy thought it was funny, mostly cute, but now he just felt angry. He felt outraged, how anybody dare crush his Gabriella so harshly, though he knew they weren't together he still cared for her; he would still do anything for her. He would kill the man who hurt Gabriella Montez.

"I'll be there." He whispered like a venomous snake. "Time and place."

* * *

The phone rang and Gabriella had a devious smirk planted on her lips. "Hello? David here."

"Hi Davy." Gabriella smiled at her childishness.

"Who is this?"

"Gabriella Montez." She stated like she was the queen of England. She wanted her voice to match how she would act and look at David's oh so nice wedding. She promised herself that he would see her, not as the shy innocent Gabriella he had dumped before, but as the sexy, successful Gabriella that he would see as he walked down the isle, wishing he hadn't broken her heart. Also if she was escorted by the gorgeous Troy Bolton, Lakers superstar she would look a million times better. If she was correct throughout the years Troy could have only gotten hotter. He did have good karma.

"Oh." He said bluntly. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll be attending your wedding next week."

There was a confused mumble on the other end before David finally spoke up. "Great!" He said sarcastically which made Gabriella smirk wider.

"Alright, well I'll see you then. Toodles!" She flipped her phone shut and crashed down in laughter.

She thanked god for having met Troy in High School and allowing herself to fall in love with him, for the first time. She couldn't ask for anyone better. She only hoped that he wouldn't see this little plan the wrong way. She wasn't using him, well not completely. She did miss him; she would eventually have to talk to him, probably because of Taylor and her nonstop nosiness. What better way to catch up with an old friend then by going to a wedding together? She knew Troy understood that she needed support, and from the start she always did, because Troy Bolton has always been there for her, to catch her when she falls.

Also, to stand by her side when she gets back up, and is ready to pounce.

**5 reviews is all I ask for. Any ideas? Suggestions? Ehh okay. (:**


	3. Deep

Hold on Tight

3. Deep

"Whitney did you invite Gabriella Montez to our wedding?" David asked with rage, storming in through the front door directly towards an awaiting Whitney.

"Hi cupcake!" She giggled and waited for a kiss. David stood there waiting for a reply. "Yes I invited her." She said casually.

"Why the hell would you do that! She's so fucking annoying." David rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen with his fiancé following him.

"I thought it would be interesting."

"You're an idiot. Make me a sandwich." Whitney rushed around the kitchen to make David a ham and cheese sand which. "You at least could have warned me, she called and told me she's coming and at first I had no idea what the twit was talking about." Whitney timidly handed him his sandwich.

"I'm sorry…"

David scoffed at her and took a disgustingly big bite out of his ham and cheese on bread.

"Whatever, since I'm so smooth I caught on that you must have invited her, knowing you." Whitney put her head down in shame and David smirked like he didn't care. "So I went along."

Whitney slowly lifted her head with an idea. "Well Davy…" She said seductively. "I could always make it up to you in…different ways." She said running her index finger down his chest. He moaned in pleasure.

"I like that idea." He said smirking at her. "It's the only thing your good at." He mumbled after.

She shook off the rude gesture and placed her hand on his manhood. "Oh really, well lets continue this upstairs then." She squeezed his member and he grabbed her face in a rough lip lock.

* * *

"Hey Tay?"

"Yeah?" Taylor asked from across the table. Gabriella and Taylor decided to go out for lunch at a small café just in the center of town.

"I need to look hot." Gabriella said bluntly.

Taylor laughed and smiled. "For the wedding you mean?"

"Yeah, after that I'm going back to plain old me." Gabriella grinned and took a sip of her coffee.

"Well I think we can handle hair and makeup, we just need to find you a dress."

"We can go shopping today? I mean after we eat I don't have anything else planned." Gabriella suggested.

"Okay, me either. The mall it is."

Gabriella and Taylor ate their meals that arrived 5 minutes later. They drove down to the Mall and thought of what store had dresses that suited Gabriella's nice figure.

"Let's go in here." Taylor said directing her friend to the store located to the left.

"That looks way too expensive Tay." Gabriella said.

"Oh come on, you never buy anything expensive, yet you earn so much being a lawyer and all." Taylor rolled her eyes whilst picking out many different dresses from the various racks.

"True..." Gabriella watched as Taylor gathered dress after dress and shoes after shoes. She smiled at her enthusiastic friend.

"Take these and try them on in the dressing rooms." Taylor said handing the pile of clothes and shoes to Gabriella who swayed a little before maintaining her balance.

She did as she was told and took refuge in one of the many dressing rooms. She tried on the first dress which was a stunning shade of red and went down to her feet. The straps were thick and it had a v-neck. It was swayful and Gabriella loved it. She put on the matching red heels and walked out to show Taylor.

Taylor examined the dress with her eyes and shook her head. "Not revealing enough." Gabriella sighed and went back in. She tried on a low cut navy dress, but Taylor also found a flaw in that, she then tried on an olive colored dress with spaghetti straps, yet again Taylor disapproved. It was down to the last dress, Gabriella placed it on her body and loved how it hugged her curves, she then slipped on black heels and prayed that Taylor would approve, she didn't think she could handle any more changing. It was too much for one day. She walked out slowly and Taylor gasped. "Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" They both giggled together and purchased the dress along with the shoes.

* * *

Taylor had dropped Gabriella at home and stayed for a cup of coffee before heading out. Right after she left the doorbell rung. Gabriella went to the front door thinking it was Taylor and that she had forgotten something. "Taylor, whatcha for-" Gabriella froze as she saw who stood before her. In his signature blue jeans that she remembered from High School and black t-shirt was Troy Bolton.

"Chad told me where to find you. Sorry if it's a bad time." His voice. Still the same sexy voice that fitted perfectly to his adorable features. She glanced at his arms, and noticed he had definitely been working out more than before. She shook her head at the sound of his voice and a bright grin appeared on her face before she jumped into his arms and they shared a warm embrace.

"Oh Troy, I've missed you." She whispered against his chest. She inhaled the scent that she all too well remembered and pulled back to look at his face.

"I've missed you too Gabs." He said staring at her lovely chocolate brown eyes. He was mesmerized. Not only had Gabriella gotten more beautiful, but it looked as if she had blossomed. She looked so mature and lovely in his eyes. He twirled a strand of her curly hair on his finger happy to be able to touch her soft locks again.

They both pulled away blushing as if they had just shared a kiss. "So what brings you around?" Gabriella asked looking up.

"I just thought I'd stop by and say hello. Gosh Gabby, your still so beautiful." Troy smiled as he saw a crimson color emit on her cheeks. He loved how he could still do that to her.

"Well I'm glad you did and you're not looking too bad yourself Mr. Laker's superstar." She giggled and he grinned down at her. "Do you want to stay for dinner? I was just gonna order something but now that you're here I guess I can cook." She bit her lip hoping desperately that he said yes.

"Sure, what's cooking?" He grinned cheekily.

"Well…I don't really have anything other than spaghetti and cereal."

"Spaghetti it is." He followed her into her kitchen. "You have a nice place here, very homie."

"Thank you." She said whilst taking out a pot to boil water in. "So how has life treated you, Troy? Good I hope." She leaned against the counter near the stove as he took a seat on her stool across from her.

"Yeah pretty good, basketballs going great, I just signed a shoe contract actually."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows in awe. "Wow that's amazing, I'll definitely buy your shoes, though I wouldn't wear them in public, being a female and all." He chuckled at her joke. "Shouldn't you be living in a mansion since you're all famous and rich now? Taylor said you're living in the same neighborhood as Chad."

"Well if Chad could have it his way he would be living in a mansion with Taylor, but she wanted a regular house. As for me, I stick with the whole normal thing because, well, I like it." She smiled at his sincerity. "You probably have a bigger house than me."

"Troy I live in a townhouse."

"You live in a freaking huge townhouse, with flippin' marble floors and shiny…everything." He said with a duh tone.

"Yeah, yeah." She giggled.

"So how's life been treating you Gabriella Montez?"

"So far it's been good, after college I got accepted to this internship with this law firm and then the next thing you know I'm working there and they call me boss." He smiled at her and walked over to the stove. "I guess we both got what we wanted." She whispered staring at the boiling water.

"Not everything." Troy said under his breath, though Gabriella heard it anyway, causing her eyebrows to knit together in curiosity. "Well uh do you need any help?" He coughed awkwardly.

"Sure, you can poor the spaghetti in the pot, the funnest part if you ask me." She giggled whilst handing him the box of noodles and moved aside. He swiftly poured the contents into the pot and Gabriella grabbed a spoon and swished it around, she was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed when her hand got a little too close to the boiling metal. She screamed in pain and dropped the spoon, clutching her finger and sucking on it in pain. It was agonizing, she felt her skin start to bubble and she winced.

Troy saw what had happened and grabbed a hold of Gabriella's finger. She had burnt herself pretty bad. The whole right side of her finger was red and bubbly. "Oh Gabby…" He rushed to the sink and soaked a paper towel bringing it over and wrapping it around her finger carefully. "There, that should make it feel better." Gabriella still felt the terrible pain underneath the paper towel, it was taunting her saying that it would never go away. She winced again and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Troy's eyes were the image of remorse; he grabbed Gabriella and pulled her into his arms. She instantly felt better and was grateful for the comfort. He pulled back and she looked down innocently. He wiped the tear off of her chin with his thumb and smiled at her. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"You always were a wimp." He said laughing slightly.

"Shut up." She playfully slapped him on the chest and walked over to her medicine cabinet grabbing a band aid to replace the paper towel. Troy was right though, Gabriella was terrible with physical pain.

"You okay?" He asked whilst continuing to swish the pasta.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you." She smiled at him thankfully and he shrugged.

"I hate seeing you cry."

She walked over and tenderly kissed his cheek. "I know Troy."

**How cute is Troy? Coming to the rescue much. 7 reviews please? Ideas and suggestions are welcome...**

**The next chapter of Everything and More will come out soon hopefully. I still haven't gotten 10 reviews though, so it might take a while. Sorry…): **


	4. Time to Party

**READ: EXCITING INFO ENCLOSED**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I know I promised if you guys gave me 7 reviews, and you guys got me 9! Yayy (: keep it up. AND OMG, PLEASE read the story **BEST I EVER HAD **by **WhiT9217** and REVIEW. I am dying for her next chapter but her latest chapter isn't getting reviews so go read and review FAST, because I really want the next chapter LOL, it's a reallllyyyy good Troyella story. Wow I cried, I laughed, oh em gee, it's overwhelming. Enjoy this next chapter…I'm going to make it extra good since I'm so hyper.**

Hold on Tight

Time to Party

"Hey! Guys come on in!" Gabriella greeted Chad and Taylor as she opened her front door exuberantly.

"Hey Gabs, we brought chips." Chad said hungrily. Him and his food.

"And dip." Taylor added smiling. They walked in and joined Gabriella in the kitchen.

It was Friday night and the wedding was tomorrow evening. Taylor had the fabulous idea of having a wildcat reunion. They had planned the whole thing as a sleepover party, wanting to relive their high school moments of late night hang outs, and to act immature for a night.

"This was such a great idea Gabriella, I've missed everyone so much!"

Gabriella smiled and poured the bag of chips Chad had brought into a bowl.

"I planned the whole night out." Taylor smiled giddily. Taylor being the over achiever she is couldn't help but organize the get together. Chad rolled his eyes and shook his head at his over ecstatic girlfriend. "Spin the bottle, truth or dare, charades, guess the celebrity. Oh man it's gonna be a fun night." Chad kissed Taylor's cheek lovingly before grabbing a handful of chips and stuffing them in his mouth.

Gabriella giggled excitedly as well. "So did you invite Sharpay and Ryan?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, Sharpay surprisingly seemed nice on the phone. She said she would try her best to make it, and Ryan was very happy to be invited; he said he will definitely be here." After graduating college Sharpay had took over the drama department at East High, as Ryan went off to choreograph Broadway plays in New York, but being on break he had decided to come down here to visit his family and friends.

Just then a doorbell was heard and Gabriella munched on a chip whilst walking to the door. She opened it with a smile that eventually turned into a grin as Troy Bolton stood in the door way wearing the usual, jeans, and a white t-shirt. He held to his side a box of popcorn. "Hey." He greeted with a cheeky grin. Gabriella couldn't help but giggle.

"Hi, come on in, Chad and Tay are already here." The other night at dinner, when it was just Troy and Gabriella, they had a rather enjoyed evening. After tending to Gabriella's burnt finger, and getting over the awkward moment that resulted in Gabriella placing a kiss on Troy's cheek they had retired to a peaceful dinner of chatting and laughs as they reminisced of old times. They both realized the friendship between them never faded throughout the years.

"I brought popcorn." Troy smirked knowing it was one of Gabriella's favorite snacks.

"Buttered?" She asked challenging him.

He scoffed and held the box out for her to read.

"Extra butter…oh Mr. Bolton you know me so well." They laughed and entered the kitchen.

"Dude, Troy!" Chad bellowed walking up to Troy and giving him a man hug, and slap on the back. Troy returned the gesture and walked up to Taylor.

"Taylor, looking beautiful as ever." She smiled and hugged him lightly.

"You always know what to say, Troy." They pulled back and Troy took a seat on a stool next to Chad.

"So guys…what's planned for tonight, I feel like we haven't done this in forever." Troy grabbed a chip and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Oh gosh, don't get Taylor started man." Chad instantly widened his eyes at what he had said, and looked to Taylor innocently. "Because I don't want her angel voice running out on anyone but me." Taylor did not approve of negative comments towards herself, especially from Chad, he was trained better. She lowered her death glare and scoffed before smiling again and turning to Troy.

"You'll see, tonight is going to be so much fun, oh! And…by the way, you all have to act like your 17 again-(LOL 17 again…get it?)-because this is supposed to be fun, we can't act like mature 22 year olds." At the time Taylor hadn't remembered that the two guys sitting in front of her, that were supposed to be over twenty, actually already still acted like teenagers, so telling them wasn't really necessary.

Gabriella, Troy, and then Chad nodded one at a time obediently.

Chad spun his head around causing his afro to turn with him. Gabriella giggled at how alive his hair was. "Someone's at the door." Chad stated turning back around.

"How di-" Troy was cut off by the doorbell ringing. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as did Gabriella.

Taylor shrugged knowingly. "Chad has his moments. It freaks me out too." Chad frowned and looked down at the table playfully. Taylor smirked and pecked his cheek. "It's cute though." She added. He instantly perked up and grinned at her.

Gabriella made her way to the door, knowing it was either Sharpay or Ryan. She opened the door and smiled as both of them stood in the doorway. "Hi!" Ryan grinned and hugged Gabriella. He hadn't changed at all, still the same life loving Ryan she knew in High School.

"Ryan long time, no see, how's the big stage?" She asked sweetly, returning the hug.

"It's very hectic but I love it. I've missed home."

"Well tonight we get to act like old times so go on in the kitchen." As Ryan walked past Gabriella, Sharpay was left at the door.

"Hey Sharpay, how are you?" She asked politely letting her in and closing the door.

"I'm fabulous, as usual." Nope, she hadn't changed. "And yourself? Nice place you got here." Maybe she changed a little. Sharpay took her pink sweater off and threw it to Gabriella who shook her head and placed it in the hall closet.

"I'm good, thank you. How's East High?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip. "It's fun to whip the little brats into shape. I swear all the talent left when I graduated." She strutted into the kitchen, Gabriella following behind. "My overnight bag is in my car, someone will need to get it later on."

"Hey Sharpay, nice to see you too." Taylor said sarcastically.

"Hey Mckessie, still stuck on Chad I see." She smiled jokingly.

"Who isn't?" Chad said trying to act macho; running his hands through his bush of hair.

Taylor rolled her eyes as did Sharpay. "Ryan, how's Broadway? I hear you're quite the director." Taylor asked.

Ryan laughed timidly. "It's amazing, a real dream come true." He said bashfully.

"I bet. We all knew you'd make it someday." Taylor said nudging Ryan on the arm.

"So anyone up for some video games?" Chad asked, getting up from his seat and walking into the living room. Gabriella's home was many things, but mostly very clean and spacious.

Taylor and Ryan followed Chad, leaving Gabriella, Troy, and Sharpay left in the kitchen. Gabriella walked to the microwave while Troy and Sharpay sat beside each other on stools.

"So Bolton? You and Montez still dating?" Sharpay asked, causing Gabriella and Troy to glance at each other awkwardly.

"Uh…nope, not anymore." Troy said, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Eh, sucks. I heard you're playing for the Lakers? I don't understand why though, I mean basketball is soooo boring."

"Troy…you wanna help me make the popcorn?" Gabriella asked from across the kitchen.

Troy stood up and made his way to Gabriella. "Sure, I did bring it…extra butter and all." Gabriella giggled as Sharpay rolled her eyes and strutted to the living room.

"Thank you." Troy whispered unaware Sharpay had left the room.

"No problem, it looked like you could use a savior by the way your hand kept playing with the end of your shirt." She said smiling.

"Yeah, you always said I do that when I'm uncomfortable, I'm surprised you remembered."

"I remember everything, Troy." She said taking the un-popped corn out of its box. She placed the flat bag in the microwave and watched as it inflated as the corn popped.

Troy chuckled and dipped a chip in some dip. "Me too." They both made their way into the living room, popcorn in Gabriella's hand and the bowl of chips in Troy's.

"Troy, you wanna play Halo?" Chad asked eagerly sitting on the carpet in front of the television.

"Sure, just like we used to." Troy set the chips on the table and sat beside Chad as they both grabbed their controllers. Taylor sat on the couch with Sharpay beside her. Ryan was sitting on the opposite couch and Gabriella sat next to him smiling. She couldn't contain her amusement as Troy and Chad made sound effects to go along with their video game, they looked like teenagers again, so happy and involved in the game.

* * *

After an hour of laughing, and video games, it was eight at night and they had just decided to watch a movie. The girls were rooting for a romance while the guys wanted action.

"No! I don't do guns and karate chops!" Sharpay shrieked at Chad who was demanding they watch Terminator.

"Well too bad, I don't do lovey dovey crap about a ship that sinks. Boo hoo!" Chad retorted.

"Oh come on Chad, don't be so shallow." Taylor said folding her arms.

"He's not shallow, just because he doesn't like kissy bull shit." Troy said defending his best friend.

"Uh excuse me? Kissy bull shit? If I don't remember correctly you almost cried when we watched Titanic at my house when we were seventeen." Gabriella smirked defending _her_ best friend.

"You swore you'd never tell." Troy said narrowing his eyes at her.

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him and he turned his back on her and crossed his arms stubbornly. It really was a night of immaturity.

"Alright, alright! I have a solution." Ryan said breaking the tension. Everyone looked at him to continue. "We don't watch a romantic movie OR an action movie, how about that?"

"I guess…that's only fair." Gabriella said.

"Oh come on woman! It's your house! Just say we get to watch The Notebook and then _make_ the guys watch it." Sharpay suggested.

"No, no, it's only fair if we go with Ryan's idea."

"Agreed, how about a scary movie?" Chad suggested. Gabriella shuddered at the idea. She absolutely hated horror movies.

"Okay, fine." Taylor said placing herself onto the couch. Chad sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder casually.

"The door." Chad said randomly causing everyone to look at him with confusion.

The door bell rang answering everyone's questions. "Weird…" Sharpay said watching Chad with confusion.

Gabriella walked down the hall wondering who would be at the door at this hour. She opened the door slowly and smiled excitedly. "Zeke? No way!" She gave him a warm hug and he returned it smiling. "Come on in." She said closing the door behind him.

"Sorry I'm late. Chad told me to come, is that okay?"

"Of course! I'm sorry I didn't remember to invite you, it's been so long I didn't even know if you still lived in Albuquerque."

"It's totally fine, thanks though. I brought my homemade cookies." He nodded towards the container in his hand.

"Yum, I can smell them already." She waved her hand gesturing him to follow her.

They walked into the living room and the first to notice was Sharpay. "Zeke?" She said a grin emitting on her features.

"H-hi Sharpay." He smiled timidly. He obviously still harbored the feelings he had towards her in high school.

Sharpay shot up and sprinted towards him. He backed up in fear. "Cooookieess!" She leapt up and tackled him to the floor grabbing the plastic container and hopping to her feet. Everyone watched her wide eyed, as she simply started munching on the cookies.

"Zeke, dude! You made it." Chad said helping Zeke up.

"Yeah, I almost wish I hadn't." He replied still shocked at what Sharpay had just done. That would scar him for life.

Chad chuckled and moved aside so Troy could give Zeke a man hug. "Zeke, what's good?" Troy asked.

"Nothing much, what have you guys been doing without me?"

"Well we were about to choose a scary movie…care to join?" Troy asked.

"Sure." Zeke greeted everyone before sitting on the floor against the table. Sharpay got out of her seat and sat beside him. Zeke was shocked at first, but then felt rather joyous inside. Sharpay beamed at the guy sitting beside her and she continued eating her cookies.

"Let's watch The Strangers." Troy suggested. Everyone agreed except Gabriella who stayed silent. Ryan put the movie in and took a seat next to Chad and Taylor on the couch. Troy sat on the opposite sofa and eyed Gabriella who was biting her nails in the corner. "Gabby, come here." He said patting the spot next to him. She slowly made her way over and sat down not tearing her eyes away from her hands. "I know you hate scary movies Gabriella, but don't worry, I'm right here." He said placing an arm around Gabriella's shoulder for comfort. "It's just a movie, it's not real." Just then the movie started.

'_Based off of true events…' The surround sound echoed. _Gabriella winced and glared at Troy.

"You had to pick this movie?" She said giving him a death glare. He smiled innocently.

Gabriella smirked and jumped at the sounds coming from the movie. She edged closer to Troy and he pulled her close.

* * *

"What's going to happen?...Shit! Who the hell is Tamara? No don't open the door. Idiot, don't open it. Oh fuck…." Gabriella dug her head into Troy's neck and clenched her eyes shut waiting for the scary scene to be over.

Troy laughed lightly at how Gabriella was acting and rubbed her arm soothingly. "Nothing bad is happening. You can lift your head up now." He whispered to her with an amusing smirk.

Gabriella hesitantly lifted her head and glanced at the television. She sighed in relief and pried her hands off of Troy's shirt. "I hate you." She muttered. He laughed in amusement and she hit him across the chest. "Oh god not again…holy-oh my god-how did he…?-ahhhhhh!" She clutched his shirt and dug her head into his chest, again clenching her eyes shut. Everyone laughed at Gabriella's behavior and continued to watch the movie.

* * *

The movie ended and Gabriella's eyes were permanently wide eyed. She sat staring at the television in horror. She was never, and she meant it, never, watching a scary movie again. She was trembling and her fingers were digging into Troy's ribs making him fidget in pain. "Gabriella, Gabby?"

She slowly turned her head to face him and blinked a couple times to get back to normal.

"You can let go of my..._skin_ now." Troy said.

She looked down at her hand not realizing she was holding onto him so tight. She released her grip and looked up with an apologetic smile. "Sorry." She whispered.

He smiled and brushed some hair out of her face with his hand. "It's okay." They were interrupted by Sharpay.

"Truth or dare!" She shrieked. "Everyone gather around me and Zeke." She said placing the empty cookie container to the side. Everyone did as they were told and sat in a circle on the floor. "We'll go in a circle. Who's first?" She asked excitedly.

"I'll go." Ryan said turning to Taylor. "Truth or dare Taylor?" He asked an amused smile gracing his face.

Taylor put a finger to her chin in thought. "Dare." She said surprising everyone. Taylor was never the one to pick dare when the option of truth was clearly available.

"I dare you to…" Ryan smirked. "Prank call Ms. Darbus." Taylor's eyes widened in shock.

"I don't even know her number."

"I do." Sharpay said pulling her phone out and handing it to Taylor. "Block my number though." Taylor sighed in defeat and dialed the number after blocking it.

It rang and everyone watched anxiously. "Speaker." Troy whispered. Taylor groaned and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" The familiar voice said through the phone.

What Taylor did next was rather entertaining. She altered her voice to resemble a woman with serious nasal issues, the squeakiest voice you'd ever heard. "Hello, this is Gertrude." She said holding in her laughter. Gabriella held her mouth to suppress the giggles.

"I don't think I know a Gertrude." Darbus replied.

"I just wanted to confirm an order you made for…" Taylor bit her lip in thought. "…a dozen maxi condoms." Everyone burst out in laughter causing Taylor to hold the phones speaker so they couldn't be heard. "Shhhh!" She said clenching her teeth causing everyone to quiet up.

Miss. Darbus sounded flabbergasted. "I-I didn't order a dozen condoms! What is-wait what type are they again?" With this Taylor's eyes widened and she clutched her free hand to her mouth. Everyone's faces were disgusted, the guys just looked grossed out and the girls looked like they were about to pop, with the amount of giggles they had in them.

"Uh, never mind…I think I got the order mixed up. Thank you for your time." Taylor quickly replied.

"Wait I still want th-" Before their former homeroom teacher could reply Taylor ended the call. Once she flipped the phone shut everyone burst out into laughter.

"D-d-did y-you h-hear th-that?" Chad said whilst holding his stomach as he laughed, he was on the verge of tears.

Everyone had fallen on their backs in laughter except Taylor who was giggling uncontrollably as she sat up. "I am never doing that again." She said taking in deep breaths to control herself.

After everyone had calmed down it was Sharpay's turn to go. "Zeke…truth or dare?" She asked smirking deviously.

"Dare." He said shrugging.

"I dare you to kiss me." She said facing him. Everyone raised their eyebrows waiting to see what happened next.

Zeke's eyes widened and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He moved towards Sharpay eyeing her nervously. He pecked her on the lips quickly and as he pulled away she grabbed his face and kept him there. When she finally released Zeke sat frozen, as everyone had their mouths gaped open.

"Alright, Chad why don't you go, I think Zeke is a little shocked at the moment." Sharpay said as if nothing happened.

Chad shook his head in disbelief. "Well...that was awkward. Troy. Truth or dare?" He asked as everyone's eyes sat on Troy.

"Truth."

"Alright…" Chad smirked. "Who'd you lose your virginity to?"

Troy looked at Chad with annoyance."What?" He glanced at Gabriella nervously.

"Who'd you lose your virginity to?" Chad asked again grinning devilishly. Gabriella suddenly stiffened up.

Taylor smacked Chad on the arm. "You are so immature." She hissed.

Chad looked at her with disbelief. "Tay, that's the whole point of the night!"

Taylor rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, everyone staring at Troy waiting for an answer.

"Uh…Courtney Murdock." Troy said looking down not daring to look at Gabriella.

Gabriella couldn't figure out what came over her. Suddenly she felt hot tears gathering on her tear ducks. She got up quickly and headed towards the stairs. "Where are you going?" Taylor asked.

"Bathroom." Gabriella said quickly hiding her face. Taylor instantly saw the glimmer of a tear on her best friend's cheek and she sat up in worry. She followed Gabriella upstairs to her room where she went and sat on the bed.

"I'm so sorry man, I thought Gabriella was your first-" Chad regretted ever asking the question.

"It's alright Chad." Troy interrupted him.

Taylor put an arm around Gabriella soothingly. "What's wrong honey?" She asked concern taking over.

"It's nothing." She muttered looking down at her hands, hating herself for being so weak.

"It was Troy's answer wasn't it?" Taylor asked quietly not wanting to upset her even more.

"He was my first Tay." Gabriella whispered looking up to Taylor to uncover her dampened cheeks.

"Oh hon, I know."

"I knew I wasn't his first, but I never dared to ask who was, and to find out that it was _Courtney Murdock_. That mean bitch harassed me all through high school only because I was dating Troy. She thought I stole him away, and to think he lost his virginity to her…it just hurts."

"They dated before you guys met Gabriella, and knowing her she probably seduced him." Taylor said rolling her eyes and smirking.

"I know your right…but still, it's just weird. Even though we haven't been together in a while I still feel like he belongs to me, and even then I knew he was practically wanted by the whole schools female population, I never knew why he chose me when he could have…one of them." She admitted sniffling and wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"He chose you because of that very reason. That you weren't _one of them_." Taylor said smiling and hugging her.

"Thanks, Tay." Gabriella pulled away and stood up, Taylor following after.

"Anytime."

Gabriella smiled. "I'm gonna go and wash my face, I'll be back down in a minute…and Tay could you please just tell everyone my stomach hurt or something?"

Taylor smiled understandingly and nodded making her way downstairs to the others.

"Where's Gabriella?" Troy asked looking up with distress clearly in his eyes.

"Stomach ache." Taylor said sitting down next to Chad. "You know Troy…" Taylor continued making Troy look up at her with sad eyes. "Courtney harassed Gabriella while you guys were dating." She said raising an eyebrow giving Troy the hint to do something.

"What?" Troy asked, confusion written on his features.

"You were too dumb to see it, but practically all the girls at school hated Gabriella for dating you." Taylor said shaking her head in disgust.

Troy closed his eyes in realization and stood up. "I'm gonna go check on her." He said making his way upstairs.

Just as he was about to knock on her bedroom door it swung open revealing Gabriella. "Hey." She said with a half smile.

"Hi, I'm sorry I just threw that at you. I swear Gabriella, it was only once…right before winter break when we met. You were my second, and I didn't even really like Courtney, she just kinda attacked me and it was rather discomforting and I know she was mean to you and that makes me mad and sorry because you shouldn't of paid the price for dating me and I'm just really sorry." Troy put his hands on his knees taking a deep breath.

Gabriella giggled at his rambling. "It's okay Troy. I know it was before we met and dating you was worth the evil glares. I didn't really pay attention to them anyway; I had my friends and you. That's all I needed." She smiled and brushed past him to the stairs.

Troy stood in place completely dazed at how quickly she got over it. He followed her down the stairs and stopped when she stood in front of the doorway to the living room. "Are you sure you're okay?" Troy asked.

She ignored his question and sighed. "You wanna know who my first was?" She asked looking down.

Troy furrowed his eyebrows not expecting what she had just asked. He thought that he was her first, but evidently he was wrong? "Uh…sure." He muttered knowing he wouldn't like the answer. He couldn't imagine anyone else touching Gabriella except for him.

"You." She whispered meeting his eyes. "But you already knew that." She said, quickly turning and entering the living room with a smile. Troy entered after her, his forehead creased in thought. "Taylor it's your turn." Gabriella stated.

"Right, uhm…" Taylor suddenly smiled knowing exactly what to say. "Gabriella, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said, having enough of truth for the day.

Taylor grinned enthusiastically. "I was hoping you would say that…well I would tell Troy to do it but he just went…" Troy and Gabriella looked at each other then to Taylor with confusion. "Gabriella, I dare you to kiss Troy, just for old time's sake...Oh and for over 5 seconds." Both Gabriella and Troy's eyes widened, not knowing what to do next. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at Taylor and gave her a death glare.

"Uh…" Gabriella bit her bottom lip and turned to Troy. Troy turned his head slowly and swallowed loudly. "Well I guess it's just a game, right? For old times sake?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Troy leaned over as did Gabriella. They both felt butterflies as their faces got closer. Their lips met and Gabriella took a deep intake of breathe from the sudden contact. She slowly cupped his cheek with her right hand and relaxed into the kiss, feeling that pleasurable sensation she remembered from High School. His lips were still so soft and tasted amazing. Troy put his hand on her waist and smiled. He missed her sweet embrace.

Taylor coughed causing them to pull away. "It's been way over 5 seconds, you guys can stop." Gabriella looked down and blushed deeply. Troy's cheeks turned a light crimson color as well and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Okay…who's next?" Taylor asked smirking in accomplishment.

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER. (: Ideas? Suggestions? It was very long I know, but since it's a couple days late I knew you guys deserved it. **


	5. Everyday

Hold on Tight

5. Everyday

It was 2:00pm and Gabriella was running around her apartment hectically, with Taylor following close behind trying to fix her hair.

"Gabriella! Stop moving woman!" Taylor caught up to Gabriella who had gone into the kitchen to rummage through a bunch of papers near the telephone.

"I'm sorry it's just…there's so many things to do! I only have 30 minutes before Troy comes and it's a forty five minute drive as it is and I lost the directions and I don't know where my shoes are and ugh."

"Gabby…just chill, first of all here you go." Taylor grabbed a sticky note that was stuck to Gabriella's arm and handed it to her. "You accidentally stuck the directions to your arm, so that's one less problem to worry about." Gabriella sighed and put the piece of paper in her purse for safety. "You have time. You've already gotten mostly ready, if you'd just sit down so I can finish your hair…" Taylor said pinning up a curl on her best friends head.

"Sorry Tay." Gabriella walked with Taylor back upstairs and up to her master bathroom. "I'm just so nervous."

"You're supposed to be confident and sexy remember? But it's absolutely fine to be nervous also." Taylor was always the idealistic one of the bunch. Gabriella sat down at her vanity and Taylor stood behind her finishing her whisp, which was an elegant hair do consisting of mostly hair up though some curls flowed down around her face and in various locations around her neck and back.

"Your right, I need to think confident and shmexy."

"Did you just say shmexy?" Taylor said leaning down and to the side of Gabriella. "God, you are so sixth grade."

Gabriella feigned hurt.

There was silence and then they both burst out into a fit of laughter and giggles. They were interrupted when Gabriella's door bell rang. "Oh no, he's early."

"Alright no problem, I just finished. You got the directions, you look gorgeous. Are we missing anything?"

"Uh…shoes! I can't find the shoes we bought to go with the dress!" Gabriella frowned at Taylor desperately.

"Its okay, they are downstairs still in the shopping bag on the table where you had left them last week." Taylor said smirking. "I'm going to go answer the door, and grab your shoes. I'll be back up in a minute." Taylor ran out of the room and to the front door. "Troy lookin good..." Taylor said after she had opened the door revealing an astonishing looking Troy Bolton. Troy was wearing all black, suit, tie, and shiny black shoes. His hair was the usual, shaggy to the side and brushing over his aquamarine baby blues, yet looked especially soft and straight today, even his flawless skin seemed to glow. He could definitely pull off the James Bond figure.

"Thanks Taylor, I know I'm early. I got bored." Troy was never the patient type.

"Its okay, Gabriella is nearly ready. She just needs to put on her shoes and I'll send her down." Taylor walked to the table in the living room and grabbed the expensive shopping bag containing brilliant looking heels. "I'll be right back." She said walking upstairs. Troy nodded and sat on the sofa in the living room, turning on the TV.

Gabriella turned her head as she saw Taylor enter the room with the shopping bag in hand. "Thank god." She took the shoe box out of the bag and opened it. The shoes she held were the most expensive she had ever spent on footwear. They were shiny black peep toes, with a killer heel. She placed them on the floor and stepped into them carefully. "There all done." Taylor stepped back and looked at her.

Gabriella was stunning, her hair was glossy and in a perfect curly up do. Her dress was red and went just above the knees, showing just the right amount of her long tanned legs, it was strapless and showed off her breasts well also. When she twirled the bottom of it went out beautifully like an umbrella. Her face was of perfection, she had bright red lipstick on, her eyes of black eyeliner with curvy black mascara, light pink blush abroad her cheeks. "I'm proud to call you my best friend." Taylor said grinning in excitement. "Now you have the look, all you need is the personality, and Troy's the perfect person to test it out on. Go knock em' dead."

Gabriella nodded and smiled confidently though feeling a bit nervous about Troy's reaction. She could care less about David, he was an ass, she would show him what he was missing and that she wasn't a coward. She refused to hide away and let him have all the fun. He broke her heart and that's why these knew feelings for Troy confused her.

"I'll go down and keep Troy company while you grab your purse and everything." Taylor went down the stairs hurriedly a grin still emitting her features. She walked into the living room to find Troy sitting in front of the television, typical. "Troy, she's ready come on." Troy turned his head and grabbed the remote; he switched the TV off and went to stand by Taylor in front of the staircase by the front door.

"Tay, I think my purse is downstairs! I can't find it!" Gabriella yelled from her room.

"Right! I forgot! Just come downstairs and I'll get it."

"Okay!" Gabriella walked down the hall to the stairs. _Confident and sexy _She repeated to herself. She came to the top of the stairs and gripped the banister taking a deep breath.

Troy was looking down, with his hands in his pockets. He had no idea why girls even needed purses in the first place, it puzzled him. He looked up and his mouth gaped open in shock. He stopped at her manicured feet and made his way up her long tan legs up to her chest-woah he paused for second at her chest then continued to her face. He stared at every part of her body for a couple seconds then blinked ferociously realizing he was drooling. Gabriella stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stood in front of him smirking. "Gabriella? Wow."

She giggled in response and took in his appearance. He looked breath taking.

"You look…absolutely hot." He shut his eyes and punched himself mentally. "I mean you look beautiful."

"Thank you Troy, you look pretty hot yourself." Gabriella said smiling. _Sexy and confident. _She thought. _Smirk, don't smile._

Taylor came in the room handing Gabriella her little black purse. "You guys look amazing together." Taylor said smiling.

Troy blushed and Gabriella smirked. "I know." She said making Troy raise an eyebrow. He'd never seen Gabriella act like that, let alone look like that. "Well we should get going Troy. It's a forty five minute drive." Gabriella said heading for the door. "Thanks for everything Taylor." She said before opening it and walking out.

Troy turned to Taylor and raised an eyebrow questionably. "She's practicing sexy and confident okay? She is going to her heart breaking ex boyfriends wedding after all." Troy sighed and walked out to his car where he found Gabriella leaning against it waiting. He eyed her appearance one more time and swallowed the lump in his throat, damn did she look nice. Gabriella noticed his presence and got into the passengers seat of his Audi.

"Nice car." She said as he got into the drivers seat.

"Thanks, you got the directions?" He started the ignition and turned to face her.

"Oh right, got it." She opened her purse and handed him the sticky note. He swiftly placed the coordinates into his GPS and backed out of the parking lot. "For future references, in front of David, that's his name if I hadn't told you earlier…well in front of him I won't be acting like myself so don't get wierded out okay?"

"Sexy and confident right?"

"Taylor told you after I left didn't she?" Gabriella asked whilst blushing.

"Yeah, she did. Can I ask you something?" Troy said glancing at her.

"Sure."

"Well, how did he cheat on you exactly? What's so arrogant about the guy that makes you hate him so much?"

"First of all, even if he was the nicest guy on the planet, cheating would still make me want him to burn in hell." Troy chuckled and waited for her to continue. "He is arrogant too though, which makes it twice as bad. I feel so stupid for falling in love with the bastard, I knew he was an ass yet I still swooned over him."

"It's okay Gabriella, you're not stupid. He's stupid for not seeing how amazing you are."

She smiled in response and then sighed. "I thought we were going on a date…" She muttered, having Troy give her a confused expression which urged her to continue and explain. "I met him at this restaurant thinking we were having a date…I was going to tell him I loved him. Instead he sat me down on one of the benches and dumped me, saying we just didn't connect anymore. He then admits that he had been seeing someone else. He had the nerve to say he didn't think it was cheating if he didn't care about me anymore. He even wanted me to come inside and meet her; turns out she was waiting in the restaurant…jerk."

Troy's eyes furrowed in sorrow for Gabriella, though at the same time he wanted to punch this David guy. "I'm so sorry Gabriella. So what did you do?"

"I dug my heel into his foot and went to my car." Gabriella looked down at her lap hating the old memories.

"You know what?" Troy said smirking.

"What?" She turned to him.

"I'm gonna make you look so damn good today." He said, making her giggle. "You know I usually would be modest about my whole basketball Lakers fame, but today I'm gonna rub it in that ass cheeks face."

"I'm so glad I know a celebrity." She said with fake excitement. Troy smirked and took a right turn as the GPS told him to. "So…have you had any relationships after we broke up? For all I know you might have a girlfriend right now." She smiled and he kept his eyes on the road.

"I've had…two girlfriends. Nothing serious though, they both only lasted a couple months, and no, currently I'm single…so if you wanna swoop in there and take me I'm all for it." Troy smirked jokingly as Gabriella hit his arm playfully.

"Ha-ha. Tell me about the two girls."

"We aren't seriously talking about my past girlfriends are we?" Troy said frowning. He turned to Gabriella with a pointed look.

She nodded with a cheeky grin and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, well I met Heather right after getting out of college and being recruited by the Lakers, she was a super model. We dated for 2 months then I broke up with her because she was a little…aggressive." Gabriella giggled.

_He dated a flippin' supermodel? Ehh figures, he was bound to get with someone as hot as him. _Gabriella couldn't help but think she didn't stand a chance anymore. She wasn't looking for love she just felt comfort from Troy and she knew she still had feelings for him. "What about the second girl?" _Oh gosh, watch her be like a famous celebrity or something._

"Well I met Angela about two weeks later at a Lakers party. She was a magazine editor for _Cosmo. _I actually thought I loved her, well until I found out she was just dating me to get the newest gossip on Troy Bolton, ehh, that's one of the bad things about fame…you never know who's real and who's not."

"I'm really sorry, Troy. Well you have me and the whole gang, and you know we love you genuinely because we knew you before when you were just a high school boy who dreamed of playing on the Lakers team."

Troy grinned. "Thanks, I know, you guys are the best." He said, Gabriella nodding with a grin beside him. "You know the most pathetic part? Angela actually told me that she really did fall for me and the story was of the past. By then I didn't care for her anymore, so I just told her it was over from the moment she decided to lie to me. She was kind of annoying anyway…ugh, she thought she was god's gift to mankind."

"Did you ever wonder if you made a mistake?" Gabriella questioned.

"Nope, I don't live for the past I live for the future. No regrets. It's hard though, why can't there be more honest, kind girls like you? Plus attractive and intelligent…I mean you have the whole package." Troy smirked waiting for a smack from Gabriella.

"You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that. The months following me and David's break up I-I don't know, I had such a low self esteem problem. One day I just decided it was time to move on. I know your just joking when you say those things but being the guy you are Troy…I know you really mean them, and it just makes me…I don't know. Hopeful, that there are more guys like you out there, to make a woman feel loved, and beautiful." Gabriella looked down timidly at her sudden confession.

Troy smiled softly; he used his free hand to grab a hold of Gabriella's. "I'll always think your perfect Gabby, because you are."

"I can always count on you Troy." She whispered, staring at the side of his face as he drove.

"Yes you can." They laughed together and then a comfortable silence took over, Troy interrupting it. "So can you still sing?" He asked randomly.

"Sing? No way, I bet you can though."

"Oh come on, we used to sing all the time in high school." Troy said smirking.

"That was like over four years ago, you did have a great voice though, you never admit it but you loved performing. I could see it in your eyes." Gabriella smiled warmly at him.

"Whatever, you had an amazing voice Gabs and I bet you still do." He said with a grin. She scoffed and he plugged his I-pod in. "I had Kelsi download all the tracks to my I-pod back then."

"Kelsi…I miss her. We should invite her over sometime, I actually have no idea how though, and I don't even know if she has the same number."

"Ryan has it I think, they were _very_ good friends while attending Julliard together."

"Oh I see…" They both smiled deviously. Suddenly a familiar melody started playing. "Everyday..." Gabriella felt like crying at the old memory of them singing this together at lava springs that one very eventful summer.

Troy suddenly started singing which caused Gabriella to grin in shock. He still had the most amazing voice._ "Once in a life time means there's no second chance, so I believe that you and me should grab it while we can." _Troy turned to her expecting her to come in.

Gabriella took a deep breath and remembered the words._ "Make it last forever, and never give it back."_

He grinned. Her voice was still just as lovely. "_It's our turn and I'm lovin' where we're at."_

"_Because this moment's really all we have." _They both sang together.

"_Everyday…of our lives." _Troy sang smiling.

"_Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight." _Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand.

"_Gonna run."_

"_While we're young and keep our faith." _They both looked at each other feeling old memories rush back in.

"_Everyday."_

"_From right now…gonna use our voices and scream out loud."_

"_Take my hand." _They intertwined their fingers.

"_Together we will celebrate…"_

"_Celebrate…"_

"_Ohhhh everyday-a-ay." _They smiled softly at each other. Troy turned back to the road and released Gabriella's hand to make a right turn.

"We're almost there." He said.

"You just ruined our moment. You know that right?"

"Shit. Sorry."

**8 reviews for the next chapter? Please and thank you. (:**


	6. Savior

Hold on Tight

6. Savior

Gabriella couldn't move. She sat still in the passenger's seat as Troy parked the car at the wedding chapel. They were 15 minutes early and Gabriella started trembling when Troy turned off the ignition. "You ready?" Troy asked eyeing Gabriella worriedly. Gabriella just nodded and swallowed the enormous lump in her throat. "Remember, he's not worth it. Sexy and confident." Gabriella smiled at Troy for his encouraging words. Troy got out of the car and walked over to the other side to open the door for Gabriella. Gabriella put on a smirk and propped up her breasts. Showtime.

After the wedding everyone was to go out to the back garden to eat and everything. Troy and Gabriella stepped into the church and took a seat. It was already crowded and there was no sign of David, they say in the front, second row near the aisle. People kept staring at Troy, recognizing him already. Gabriella took Troy's hand and gave him a nod. They sat and talked for a while until they heard the music that signaled it was time to start the ceremony.

Gabriella stared as she saw David enter through the back doors and stand at the alter. He was rather handsome but in her eyes he looked hideous. The flower girls walked down the isle and then the bridesmaid's and groomsmen. Gabriella's mouth gaped open as the bride made her way down the long white carpet. She was horrifying. She was wearing a white dress that came up to her upper thighs and practically showed her boobs. She looked like a hooker. She was also wearing so much makeup you could see it from under her veil. After the I do's everyone started pouring out into the back lawn.

"Let's go say congratulations to the groom shall we?" Troy asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"I think that's an excellent idea." Gabriella hooked her arm around Troy's and walked up to the newly weds who were talking to the other guests as they received other gestures of congrats. "Hello David." Gabriella smirked at her ex as she stood in front of him. David's eyes widened. He looked Gabriella up and down and smiled.

"Gabriella…" He let go of his wife's hand and took a step towards Gabriella. "It's been too long."

"I know…congratulations. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Troy Bolton." David gave a fake smile and turned to Troy.

"Hello." He said glaring at Troy. He then turned to his wife. "I'd like you both to meet Whitney, my wife." David put an arm around Whitney's waist.

"Hello Whitney, you look…beautiful." Gabriella said smiling.

"Thank you…" Whitney smiled genuinely for the compliment and turned to Troy. "Oh my god! You're Troy Bolton!"

"Hello, thanks for inviting us." He smiled politely.

"No problem, I mean you are like famous."

"Famous?" David questioned eyeing Troy.

"He plays for the Lakers basketball team! Eeeeeep" Whitney pulled away from David and stood in front of Troy. "You're like all over TV and everything."

David scoffed and Gabriella smirked in accomplishment. "Yeah Troy is captain of the team actually. He made MVP this year, and he was number one on Vogue's hot one hundred list."

David's eyes widened in envy. "So how did you two meet?"

"We met in high school. Gabby was my first love." Troy nuzzled his nose with Gabriella's.

"Aww honey." Gabriella kissed his cheek tenderly. "You're too perfect."

"No you are." Troy said playfully.

"No you." Gabriella tapped Troy's nose and glanced at David who was fuming.

"You guys are so cute." Whitney giggled. "Troy you are even more gorgeous in person, no wonder like every woman wants to marry you."

"That's very kind of you to say, but there's only one girl that catches my eye." Troy smiled at Gabriella and she giggled.

"Wow Gabriella, you must be so lucky. You are awfully pretty too." Whitney had no idea how much trouble she was causing. David was staring at Gabriella with determination.

"Gabriella…could I talk with you privately…inside?" David stepped away from Whitney and nodded towards the chapel. Whitney sensed nothing by the gesture; she was too focused on Troy. Troy raised an eyebrow and turned to Gabriella.

"Well I suppose you could take a little of my time." Gabriella smirked sexily though she was scared as hell to be alone with him, and away from Troy. "Baby, I'll be right back." She leaned up to Troy to kiss his cheek and stayed there to whisper in his ear. "Stay close please? I might need you." Troy nodded and watched as Gabriella went off with David.

"So Troy…" Whitney touched Troy on the bicep.

"Great…" Troy mumbled. He forced a smile.

Meanwhile with Gabriella…

They stepped into the empty chapel and Gabriella tried her best to walk with her hips moving side to side. She was disgusted when David wouldn't stop staring at her chest. He just got married for god's sake. "So David what did you need to talk to me about?" Without warning he leapt at her. Pushing her down on the carpet and pulling her face forward. "Get the fuck off me!" Gabriella held her face away from his the best she could. She winced when his lips started getting closer. _Pig _She thought. There was only one thing to do. "Trrrrooooooooooyyyyyyyy!" She shrieked as loud as she could. "Troy! Help me!"

"Gabriella be quiet. People will hear us." David attempted to pull down her dress.

"Don't touch me!" David unbuckled his pants and pulled her dress up. Gabriella was on the verge of tears.

Troy's ears immediately jerked up at the cry for help. He sprinted into the chapel and growled when he saw David on top of his Gabriella. "Get off of her now!"

"Help me please Troy." Gabriella cried, tears streaming down her face. Troy lifted David effortlessly off of Gabriella not noticing the crowd of people starting to pour in wondering what all the commotion was about. Troy pushed David against the wall and punched him. He was furious. Whitney gasped at the sight in front of her.

"We just got married you ass!" Whitney went up to David and pulled Troy off of him.

"Thank you!" David said holding his nose covered in blood. Whitney slapped him across the face. "What the fuck!" David flew to the side now holding his red cheek.

"I'm done with you pushing me around you man whore!" Whitney kicked him in the gut causing him to jerk up in pain. She stomped out of the chapel before throwing her ring at David. Troy lifted David up and held him up so they were facing each other.

"If you ever touch Gabriella again, I will murder you. Got it?" Troy kneed him in the man hood and David sinked to the ground in pain. Troy turned around and his blue orbs searched the room rapidly trying to locate Gabriella. He stopped when he saw her in the corner of the room holding her knees and sobbing. He ran to her as everyone gathered around David and yelled many different things at him. "Gabriella…" Troy kneeled down and brushed some hair out of her face. "Are you okay?"

Gabriella shook her head rapidly. "I thought-I thought you weren't going to come in time. He went up my dress a-and tried to-I didn't think he would go that far, and-oh my god." Gabriella cried out and Troy pulled her into his arms.

"I'm here." Troy lifted her up bridal style and she clung onto him for dear life. She dug her head into his chest and started to calm down. Troy walked to the car and placed her in the passenger seat. Her eyes were closed and her face was tear stained. She had fallen asleep trying to calm down. "God…I still love you…" Troy whispered before buckling her seat belt and getting into the driver's seat. He had 45 minutes to figure out what to do about it.

They arrived at Gabriella's house in approximately 45 minutes as planned. He held her in his arms and opened her front door. He walked up to her room and placed her gently on the bed, wrapping the covers over her. He dialed Taylor's cell phone number and told her what happened.

"I'm coming over right now!" Taylor said angrily. "If I ever get my hands on that insect I'm going to kill him!"

"Tay it's okay. I took care of him. Gabby's sleeping now so just come over tomorrow. She's a little shook up." Troy looked over at Gabriella sadly. He loosened his tie and sat on the bed at her feet.

"Okay, take care of her Troy. Bye." Taylor hung up and Troy sighed tiredly. He leaned back and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

Gabriella watched as Troy's chest moved up, then back down as he breathed. "I love you too, Troy." She whispered before gently placing a tender kiss to his forehead. She then fell back asleep as if she had never gotten up.

**10 reviews? I'm at the beach now guys, so I wont have time to write the next chapter, but hopefully I'll attain some free time maybe during the car ride back home, and then i'll post it when I get back home...so I expect 10 reviews (: Please and thank you. Mwahh.**


	7. Ketchup

Hold on Tight

7. Ketchup

Gabriella opened her eyes to the bright white of her bedroom ceiling. She yawned whilst stretching her arms out to her sides. Sitting up she got out of bed and gasped. She walked over to Troy and giggled at his appearance. His legs were hanging off the side of the bed and he was still very much asleep.

Gabriella playfully poked his cheek, Troy grumbling in response. She did so again and grinned at his annoyed expression. His eyes fluttered open and he shot up into a sitting position. "Gab-gabriella?" He muttered.

"Hi! Good morning!" She said excitedly. Troy was surprised at her happy mood, considering her state of being yesterday.

"Good morning…Sorry, I kinda fell asleep here." Troy looked around remembering the night before.

"It's absolutely fine, you can sleep in my bed whenever you want." Gabriella's eyes widened. "Just to sleep of course." She coughed awkwardly.

"Right…thanks." Troy's eyes were glimmering with amusement.

Gabriella looked down at her appearance. "Oh my gosh, I slept in my dress."

"Yeah I would've changed your clothes but I didn't think it was uh ya know appropriate." Troy was always a gentleman.

"Thank you for respecting my privacy Bolton, I'm gonna go change, make yourself at home." Gabriella walked inside of her closet and closed the door after giving Troy a warm smile.

Troy sighed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He slowly trudged to her bathroom and washed his face. He removed his jacket and tie and placed them on the living room sofa. Just as he entered the kitchen he found Gabriella. "Hey." He said unbuttoning his shirt.

Gabriella watched him as he stopped at the fourth button revealing his muscular tanned chest. She shook her head and smiled innocently. "Hey, want some breakfast?" She asked taking out a cooking pan and some eggs.

"Sure." Troy sat down on an island stool and watched Gabriella crack the eggs into a pan. "Need any h-"

"Nope." She interrupted him. "Thanks for offering though." She scrambled the eggs and waited patiently for them to cook.

"I think after breakfast I'm gonna go back to my place and get changed."

"Well I can come with you. If you want to hang out today of course." She raised an eyebrow and grinned cheekily at him. Troy found it adorable.

"Yeah sure, thank god its still only Sunday, we start basketball conditioning tomorrow."

"What's that?"

"It's when we work out and get fit for next season."

"Oh." She placed the eggs on two plates and placed one in front of Troy.

"Thanks, it looks great." She smiled in thanks and he took a bite.

"Here." She placed a bottle of ketchup next to his plate and he grinned widely.

"You remember."

"I told you Troy, I remember a lot. Plus, who could forget your tantrum when I came over for breakfast one day and your mom didn't have any ketchup for you."

"It wasn't a tantrum." Troy said squirting the ketchup on his eggs.

"Mhm, whatever you say." Gabriella giggled and ate her meal.

* * *

David sat on his king sized bed in complete darkness staring at a picture of Gabriella, divorce papers sitting beside him that Whitney had sent earlier. "You bitch." He whispered to the portrait. Over the night David had become a little convoluted. His whole life had changed, he was getting a divorce after one night of marriage, all of his colleagues and business partners had cancelled their affiliation with him and they also told everyone of what had happened. All because of Gabriella Montez.

David's finger grazed the blade of the knife dangerously. He yelled out in rage and stabbed the picture with it. "I'm coming sweetheart." He whispered once he had calm down. "I'm coming."

* * *

"You ready to go?" Troy asked opening the front door. Gabriella grabbed her purse and nodded her head. After she had walked out Troy closed the door behind her.

"Wait! I forgot to lock up." Gabriella scurried back up the stairs and Troy smiled and shook his head as she frantically looked for her house keys. She sighed as she lifted them from the inside of her purse and locked the front door. "All set, lets go." They both walked to Troy's car. After Troy opened the door for Gabriella he swiftly walked to the driver's side.

"So…what do you wanna do today?" Gabriella asked smiling.

"I don't know anything you want." He said backing out of his parking spot.

"Hmm." She put her finger to her chin in thought. "We could go to the park, and then maybe go to that new restaurant down the block."

"Sounds good." He said grinning at her. She blushed and smiled sweetly. "Wait…Uleus Lake is at the park right?" Troy asked with a raised brow.

"Oh gosh, I can't believe you remember that." She put her hand over her eyes and shook her head embarrassed.

"Just like you said, I remember a lot."

"We need to stop saying that."

Troy chuckled. "Well it was your idea that night."

"No it wasn't! If I recall correctly you were the one who mentioned the exact words 'skinny dipping' first…AND you were the one to first remove your t shirt." Gabriella blushed deeply at the fond memory. How amazing he looked under the sunset, she would never forget how romantic that night was.

"Okay, okay, maybe it was my idea, but you weren't exactly eager to run away from the suggestion, if _I_ remember correctly you kinda ripped your clothes off and jumped in after me." Troy smirked and glanced at a blushing Gabriella, how gorgeous she looked that night, the sun highlighting her features and her hair swaying over the water. He remembered never wanting it to end, well until it had to because Gabriella started getting cold.

"Hey! I had no choice…"

"Sure you didn't. Admit it Gabi, you cant resist me." Gabriella scoffed.

"You're an ego maniac." She said rolling her eyes.

"Am not!" He said gasping, mocking hurt.

Gabriella giggled and watched Troy pout.

"So…" He immediately changed his expression to a devious one.

"No." She stated knowing exactly what he was going to suggest. "One times enough."

Troy continued to smile mischievously, Gabriella growing worried. _Ahh shit_ she thought.

**Hey guys, 8 reviews as usual…though I might not be getting the next chapter out as fast. I just got back from the beach and my friends are texting me non stop to hang out. So I might not have free time this whole week. Hang in there though, the next chapter will be very interesting, I guarantee it. (:**


	8. Creeper

**I didn't get that many reviews ): that's mainly the reason this was so late. Sorry to those who actually cared to review (:**

Hold on Tight

8. Creeper

"Come on Gabriella!" Troy whined.

"No." She stated stubbornly.

"I'm not going to push you in or anything. Just come and sit on the deck with me." Troy patted the spot next to him.

"You promise you won't try anything? I don't want to get these clothes wet!"

"I promise." Troy said holding his hand out. Gabriella simply couldn't question his mesmerizing blue orbs.

She walked over and bent her knees to grab his hand and sit down beside him. She latched her arm around his securely. "If I go in, you go in with me. So don't you dare." She glared at him then giggled playfully.

Troy chuckled and rested his hand on her thigh. Their legs were dangling off the pier and the lake glistened with the sunset below them.

"It seems like the last time we were here was centuries ago…" Gabriella closed her eyes having a flashback.

"_It's beautiful Troy…" Gabriella walked down the pier and watched the sun set on the horizon. _

"_Yes you are." Troy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist embracing her tightly. _

_Gabriella giggled and sighed happily. They leaned against the railing on the side of the deck._

"_I have an idea." Troy released her and Gabriella turned to him confused. A cheeky grin was planted on his face as he walked over to dip his finger in the cool water. "The waters perfect."_

_Gabriella looked at him questioningly and waited for him to continue._

"_Let's go skinny dipping." Troy removed his shirt and Gabriella smiled at how sexy he looked. _

"_You're kidding right?" She raised an amused eyebrow._

"_Nope. Come on Gabs it'll be fun!" Troy removed the rest of his clothes, leaving him only in his Calvin Klein boxers. Gabriella gasped. He ran to the end of the dock and hollered as he jumped in making a big splash. Gabriella jumped back avoiding the spurts of water coming her way._

"_You're crazy wildcat!" She yelled as he resurfaced._

"_Come on in!" He side whipping his drenched hair to the side with a smack. He then went under water and came back up casually. "Here you go honey!" Troy lurched his soaked boxers at Gabriella who jerked to the side. _

"_What the? Troy! You're completely naked!"_

"_That's what skinny dipping is Gabriella, duhh." _

_She poked her tongue out at him. "I know."_

"_Then come on!"_

_Gabriella bit her bottom lip hesitantly. She looked around her and was satisfied that no one was around. It was nearly nine at night. People wouldn't come to a park at this hour, well except for her and Troy who like taking strolls once in a while, just to be together. Gabriella grinned widely and removed her summer dress, leaving her only in her underwear. Troy couldn't help but stare at her; he was only human after all. Gabriella blushed deeply as her body was revealed. She ran to the end of the dock and jumped in, making a splash, not nearly as big as Troy's though. _

_Troy laughed and watched her resurface. "You're crazy wildcat."_

"_Hey that's my line, Troysie!" Gabriella coughed and went under the water again. She came up and threw her bra and matching underwear to the deck. Troy's eyes looked down and though he couldn't see anything, he grinned knowing she was completely revealed as well. _

_Troy grabbed her by the waist and cradled her. He spun her over the water as she giggled. He stopped and released her so she was swimming beside him. Troy quickly grabbed Gabriella by the waist and pulled her close. "I love you Gabriella." Troy said looking into her eyes. _

"_I love you too Troy." They both smiled as they joined in a passionate kiss. Gabriella pulled away with chattering teeth. "I'm cold Troy." _

"_Wimp."_

"_Am not!" Gabriella pouted and Troy kissed it away. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her tight attempting to warm her. _

"_Lets get you home then." They swam back to the dock and Troy leapt up first. He held his hands out to lift Gabriella and she grabbed them, still trembling from the breeze that arrived with night fall. He lifted her effortlessly out of the water and hugged her tight instantly warming her._

"Gabriella?...Gabby!" Gabriella jerked up and looked at Troy who sat beside her with a scrunched forehead. "Did you fall asleep?"

She giggled and shook her head. "No, I was just…thinking. I guess I kind of got lost in my own thoughts."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just stuff." Troy nodded not pushing any further.

"This scene is so familiar." Gabriella said quietly. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon and Troy smiled warmly as memories flashed in his head.

"It's just like the last time we came here." Troy glanced to Gabriella and they held each others gaze for a while until Troy suddenly stood up. This was all too familiar.

"Don't do what I think you're going to do Bolton." Gabriella stood up and backed away from the edge of the deck.

Troy grinned and removed his shirt. Gabriella was wavered for a second or two but instantly got her concentration back.

"Oh gosh." She muttered. Troy walked over and dipped his finger in the water. It was surprisingly warm.

"It'll be funnnn." Troy teased taking step by step towards her.

"That's what you said last time, and I almost caught a cold."

"No you didn't!" Troy took another dangerous step towards her and Gabriella crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"Well I almost did."

"Sure you did…" Troy was now standing directly in front of her. Gabriella gulped and dropped her purse.

"Don't. You. Dare." Gabriella's eyes turned to slits at his playful smirk. "I will kill you, no joke." Troy leaned forward and Gabriella braced herself but instead he put his mouth to her ear.

"I dare you." He whispered challenging her.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Unexpectedly Troy started unbuckling his pants causing Gabriella to widen her eyes. "Trooooyy." She whined, though in response he only grinned wider. He removed his pants leaving him in his boxers. He eyed her one more time before sprinting towards the water.

"Woohooo!" He jumped off the pier and did a cannon ball into the water.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile. She then frowned again and stomped her feet. "Err you suck Bolton." She removed her jacket and shoes.

Troy resurfaced and watched her undress. Blouse, tank top, pants. He stared at every inch of her bare skin remembering how amazing her body was, though her underwear choice had matured greatly, to Troy's advantage. She wore a red lace underwear set. Gabriella blushed as she had years ago and ran towards the water. She jumped in and resurfaced giggling. "I think we should keep our underwear on this time considering, we're not ya know…together anymore." Troy looked away awkwardly.

"You read my mind." Gabriella grabbed his head and dunked him beneath the water.

He arose from the water with his mouth gaped open in shock. "Oh it's on now! It's on!"

Gabriella shrieked and attempted to swim away. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around rapidly. Troy released her and they were both in a fit of laughter. Gabriella was giggling uncontrollably. She turned around and her laughs of glee faded away as she realized she was the only one still making sound. She looked around the water and started to panic. "Troy! Don't play games, it's not funny!" Troy had disappeared and Gabriella was mortified. She wrapped her arms around her body and winced. If he was playing a joke on her, he was dead.

The sun was beginning to set and night fall was close behind. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Troy, please." She cried desperately.

"Boo!" Gabriella screamed loudly at the sound and her whole body practically jumped out of the water. She calmed down and looked at a laughing Troy. He was laughing so hard he was on the verge of hysteria. She stared at him, a tear rolling down her face.

Troy caught a glimmer stroll down Gabriella's cheek and immediately realized he had gone too far. He swam up to her and guilt crossed his features. "You're a real ass." Gabriella whimpered.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think you'd get so scared."

"Hmm let me see. If you were alone, half naked, in a dark lake, and night fall was just around the corner wouldn't you be scared? Oh and not to mention if you just thought your first love DROWNED!? YOU'RE AN ASS TROY!" Gabriella breathed deeply and regained her sanity.

Troy's lips were playing with a smile. "Sorry." He squeaked. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Gabriella and chuckled silently into her shoulder blade. Gabriella's breaths decreased to a healthy rhythm and she eased into Troy's embrace.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." She whispered.

"Trust me, I wouldn't do that to my _first love._" Troy pulled back and smirked menacingly.

"Ehh you caught that?" Gabriella frowned and bit her bottom lip.

"Yup, it was quite flattering actually."

"Why? You always knew you were my first. I've told you a million times." Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows.

"I know, but it's just nice to hear I guess." Troy shrugged and floated on his back. "Oh crap, it got dark fast. I guess dinners out of the question."

Gabriella nodded but continued staring up at the sky. The stars were out and they were breath taking. Troy watched her with interest. How beautiful she was under the moons light, her eyes glistening with pure enjoyment.

"You're beautiful…" Troy whispered. His eyes widened at his words. Gabriella looked at him with a gentle smile.

"Thank you." They stared into each others souls and the atmosphere suddenly became intense, the only sound coming from their legs, swaying back and forth trying to keep their bodies a float.

Troy without realizing it swam closer to Gabriella, their bodies only centimeters away. "I might kiss you." He breathed.

Gabriella gulped nervously, both of them intensely serious. "I might want you to." She whispered. Troy leaned forward slowly and placed his lips on Gabriella's. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy placed his hands on both sides of her waist.

They continued in a passionate kiss, Gabriella somehow wrapping her legs around Troy's waist in the process. Gabriella's eyes opened rapidly and she pulled away. Troy was the figure of a confused man. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to go home." Gabriella started swimming towards the pier, tears threatening to fall down her already wet face.

"Gabriella…" Troy breathed in distress. Gabriella hauled herself out of the water, Troy following soon after. "Gabriella…" He called again. She picked up her tank top and turned to Troy not meeting his gaze. "I think…I think I love you. I don't think I ever stopped." That was exactly what caused Gabriella Montez to break down. Tears streamed down her cheeks now. Troy leapt forward and tried soothing her. "Shh Gabby…please, please don't cry." He wiped her tears away and she pushed him back.

"No!" She took a deep breath and looked into Troy's eyes. "Please, just don't…I'm sorry, I just…I have to go." Gabriella pulled her tank top over her body and started walking down the dock.

Troy was frozen in confusion.

She turned around slowly and stared into Troy's eyes, confusion, sadness, disappointment, and worry all mixed into his baby blues. "I had hope for love Troy, when I met you I thought nothing would break us apart. Then when we went our separate ways it tore me apart." Gabriella paused briefly to let a tear slowly cascade down her face. "Then I met David, and I thought I had been given another chance. Though I knew no one could compare to you." She looked down and winced. "David showed me how love just doesn't come my way. The thing is Troy…I don't have hope in love anymore. I don't deserve someone as great as you." Gabriella looked up and held Troy's shocked gaze for a second then she ran off into the darkness.

"No…" Troy's heart had just been shattered and the only person that could possibly fix it had just walked away.

**8 reviews. I'll explain if your confused. Gabriella thought she wanted Troy as her own, but now that she had him all the feelings she kept bottled up about her heartbreak came rushing back. She realized she can't handle more heartache. So questions? Ideas about future chapters? (:**


	9. Complications

Hold on Tight

9. Complications

Gabriella trembled as she opened her front door, walked in and shut it behind her. She locked it and leaned against it, completely dazed. She didn't bother wiping away the endless tears that gathered on her chin and dropped to the floor.

Why was this happening? She thought. This is what she wanted all along and all of a sudden her heart wasn't up for it. This situation not only hurt her, but it hurt the one person she would do anything for, the one person she wished deeply was with her so as she cried she wouldn't be alone in her dark house. Gabriella walked up to her bed room and took a shower. After changing into sweat pants and a tank top she sat on her bed in the darkness.

Gabriella clenched her eyes shut trying to stop the tears. They darted back open when a rather loud but soft crash came from downstairs. She gulped and slowly walked to the top of the stairs. Footsteps were heard in the kitchen and she gasped. As fast as she could she ran back into her room and locked the door. Was her mind playing tricks on her? She wondered. Gabriella hesitated before grabbing her phone and dialing the number she knew by heart.

"Hello?" A depressed voice answered.

"Troy…" Gabriella winced at his name.

Troy paused in recognition. "Gab-Gabriella?! Please say it's you."

"Yes Troy it's me, but-"

"Gabriella please talk to me, I really do care for you."

"I know that Troy, truly I do. But right now that's a different story. I need you to come over."

"Why? What's wrong?" Concern in his voice.

"I heard a crash-footsteps-downstairs-Troy just please come." Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she stared at her bedroom door, praying that she was imagining things.

"I'll be right over. Just hide somewhere and don't make any noise…oh and where's your spare key?" Gabriella could here Troy running through her cell phone.

"It's under the matt at my front door."

"Okay, stay safe."

"Troy…"

"Yeah?" Troy said.

"Thank you." Gabriella whispered. Troy hung up the phone and ran to Gabriella's house; he quickly put his shirt on whilst running. His hair was still wet and the night air gave chills to his body, but that was the last thing on his mind.

Gabriella tip toed quietly to her closet and sat down on the floor, closing the door behind her. After putting it on vibrate she clung to her cell phone and hugged it to her chest. She took a moment to pray and then hoped desperately Troy would arrive soon.

Gabriella had been sitting there for a couple minutes, she sighed in anxiety. She was about to get up and kick herself for being ridiculous, it was all in her imagination. She froze when she heard her door handle rattle. She held her breath in fear. Gabriella quickly texted Troy. _'Is that you?'_ He didn't text back. She breathed deeply and then gasped when she heard the door open with a bang. She clasped her mouth with her right hand and stayed as still as a statue.

She listened intently to the footsteps as they roamed her room. She started shaking when she heard the footsteps coming towards the closet. She was not imagining this, that's for sure. In that ten seconds before the closet door opened Gabriella took a moment to think about all the things she wanted to do before she died. First would be to spend time with her mother, it's been so long since she last saw her. Second would be to get married, have kids…love Troy Bolton. A tear escaped her eyes as she thought of that. How she wished she could love Troy Bolton.

Gabriella's eyes widened as the closet door opened slowly.

"I found you…" He whispered.

Gabriella leapt up and embraced Troy. "Thank god." She cried out in relief and balled into his neck. Troy hugged her tightly and ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. "You're freezing…" She whispered once her tears subsided.

"Just a little." Troy said shrugging. Gabriella frowned and grabbed a towel. "Here, go take a shower and ill let you borrow some clothes."

"I'm not wearing girl clothes."

Gabriella giggled faintly, still shaking from past fear. "I still have the basketball shorts and wildcats sweatshirt you gave me in high school." Troy smiled awkwardly and grabbed the towel.

"Ahh, okay." He started towards the bathroom.

"Troy…about before…"

"Just forget it ever happened." He said. Gabriella could feel the pain buried inside of his tone, it made her heart ache.

She stayed silent and Troy walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Gabriella grabbed the clothes she still had from Troy and layed them on the ground in front of the bathroom door. She took the time to walk slowly and cautiously downstairs and turn on all the lights she could find. After the house was swarming in light she walked back upstairs and into her room to find Troy pulling the sweat shirt over his head. He turned around and smiled when he noticed her.

"Thanks for the clothes." He said looking down at his attire. Gabriella smiled at how much he looked like his old self in wildcats clothing. He still looked like that goofy high school basketball star, though his muscles had increased and he was taller.

"They are your clothes." She said half smiling.

"Yeah I guess." Troy looked around not wanting to meet her gaze.

"I want them back though…" Gabriella looked down at her feet.

"Why?"

"I sleep in them sometimes when I'm sad…or lonely…" Gabriella closed her eyes in embarrassment. _Did I just say that out loud?_ She asked herself menacingly. "Well it comforts me I guess…I don't feel so alone when I can smell you near me."

Troy smiled painfully. It was so easy for him to love her, if only she could love him back or at least not torture him like this. "I'll give them back, I swear." Troy gathered his things and headed for the door. "Well I guess I should be going, it's getting late."

"Will you…If you don't mind…Stay with me tonight? I'm kinda freaked about being alone in the dark tonight." Gabriella announced biting her bottom lip. Troy creased his forehead in distress.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea, I have to wake up early tomorrow morning…I'll keep the lights on if you want." He said looking down.

"Oh." Gabriella said disappointed. "Well that's okay…goodnight then." Gabriella walked past Troy and sat on her bed. Troy walked towards her bedroom door and looked back. "Thank you Troy, for coming and stuff, I'm sorry I'm such a baby." Gabriella said shaking her head and playing with her fingers on her lap.

"I'm always here for you, and you're not a baby. I'm glad you called." Troy smiled warmly.

Gabriella smiled sadly and looked down at her fingers. Troy was about to walk out into the hall when he looked back and saw Gabriella. She looked so scared and alone. He loved her, and he so badly wanted to stay, but it was just too painful knowing that she wouldn't open up to him. He sighed and reached the top of the staircase before turning and walking back to Gabriella's room. He just couldn't leave her when she needed him, no matter how much it hurt.

"I'll stay with you Gabby." Gabriella's head shot up and she smiled. He had come back and nothing could make her feel happier. Troy walked over and sat beside her after dumping his clothes on the floor.

"Thank you..." Gabriella smiled and latched her arm around Troy's. "Are you hungry?"

"Nah, not really. I kinda…lost my appetite." _Ouch that stung._ Gabriella thought.

"Me neither. Let's just go to sleep then." Gabriella scooted back and pulled the covers over her.

"Uh…I'll sleep on the floor." Troy scratched the back of his head and stood up.

"Troy…please don't be ridiculous. Just come and sleep next to me." Troy sighed heavily and Gabriella frowned. Ouch again.

"Okay…" He said. She was making this so hard. Troy walked over and layed down next to Gabriella, keeping a safe distance between them.

"You don't _have_ to." She said sadly.

Troy's eyes widened slightly. "No, no. I didn't mean I don't _want _to sleep next to you…I just meant-"

"You don't want to sleep next to the bitch that left you alone at a lake, Troy I'm so sorry. It's just that…I don't know what's wrong with me…I'm so mean and I just hate myself for leading you on like this."

"Gabriella, please don't say that. It's totally fine, I understand and you're not leading me on. We're just friends." Troy placed his hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

"I do care for you Troy…a lot. You mean everything to me." She whispered truthfully.

Troy stayed silent and reached over to turn the lamp off.

Gabriella whimpered knowing they were about to be in complete darkness.

"I'm right here Gabriella." He said protectively.

She nodded and clutched onto the sheets. Troy turned off the lamp and looked to Gabriella, her face was highlighted from the moons light, and you could see the fear in her features.

"Come here." Troy opened his arm and Gabriella smiled. She scooted over and layed her head on his chest. She sighed and began to relax. Troy hugged her close and stared down at her as she began to drift off into slumber. Everything was alright.

For now.

**8 reviews…Did you like it? Have any ideas? Were the footsteps and crash really all in her head? Who do you think it was?**

**Sorry guys, chapters might be coming out a little late because I just made my high school cheer team and practice is like everyday at eight in the morning. So I'm wiped out, my summer is cut off by a month. I usually sleep in till two, maybe even three! Crazy I know. Anyway reviews always make me want to right chapters so…you know what to do! ((: **

**-Tasha**


	10. Answers

Hold on Tight

10. Answers

Gabriella stirred awake and immediately sat up as she remembered last nights events. She glanced around frantically when she felt Troy wasn't asleep next to her. "Troy?" She called. Nothing. He must have left and she knew exactly why. He couldn't want to still be close to her when she had let him down so horribly. She rubbed her temples in angst and got out of bed. Without thinking twice she ran downstairs, not caring what she looked like. The brunette grabbed her jacket and ran downstairs, making sure twice that the door was locked behind her. She drove hastily to Troy's place.

She knocked and knocked. No answer. She rang the bell about five times before giving up. She sat against his front door for 48 minutes before a pair of blue jeans appeared in front of her. "Gabriella?" Troy said looking down at her. Gabriella stood up quickly and brushed herself off. "What are you doing here?" He asked opening his front door and letting her in.

Gabriella thought about what to say. "I wanted to thank you again."

"In your pajamas?" He said eyeing her up and down curiously.

Gabriella pulled her trench coat tighter against her body and blushed in embarrassment. She was in such a hurry she forgot to look at least a tad bit presentable. "Uh…yeah I guess."

"…Okay." Troy closed the door and led her into his living room. Gabriella looked around and smiled. His home was very…Troy. It was messy in some places, and then rather tidy in others. The kitchen had food everywhere and the living room was comforting, probably where Troy sat and played video games all day. "Here sit down." Troy gestured towards his coach and Gabriella sat down awkwardly. She looked down and frowned when he sat down on a recliner chair rather then next to her.

"Troy, we need to talk…I'm so so sorry."

"I'm a little lost Gabriella. Why are you sorry?"

Gabriella got up and stood in front of Troy, she pulled him up and hugged him tightly. "Please, please, can't we just go back to how it was…friends."

Troy closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't think I can do that…" He whispered staying still as she hugged him tightly.

"Why?!" She pulled away angrily. Why was he being like this? "You're being absurd." All she wanted was to have him in her life, but right now not in the way he wanted.

"I'm being absurd?! Huh! You said no to me Gabriella! We can't just be friends now…you're out of your mind." Troy shook his head, looking down at his feet and shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

"Who cares if I said no! That doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"Stop doing that…" Troy looked up with anger swimming in his eyes.

Gabriella looked at him in confusion. "What am I doing?"

"You're playing with my mind! You keep….saying these nice things to me as if yesterday didn't even happen. You ran away from me and now I find you sitting at my doorstep." Troy walked away furiously towards his kitchen. "You only want to be friends so if someone breaks into your house, I'll be there to rescue you. If you think your going to just use me, you got another thing going."

"Use you?! Troy you're talking nonsense. I would never just use you…I don't know how you could think such a thing. I thought you loved me."

"Yeah I do, and apparently you don't love me."

"I-I Troy-"

"Save it. You either want me or you don't." Troy walked around his kitchen counter and opened his refrigerator.

"I do want you!" She said desperately.

"Stop that!" He said slamming his fridge door and walking to stand in front of her.

"Stop what?! You're crazy!" She yelled.

"You make me crazy!" He retorted.

"You're acting like a real idiot!" Gabriella said fuming. Last night he was so understanding, now he was being completely stubborn. Troy clenched his fists in frustration.

He screamed out in frustration and turned around having his back to her.

"Please Troy, stop acting like this."

"Why wont you show me your heart?!" He asked surprising Gabriella. "It's a simple question Gabriella! Why is it so hard to just let yourself be happy?!" He turned around and stared at her. She stood there in confusion. They question just wouldn't process fast enough. "Well answer me!"

Gabriella let a tear roll down her cheek. She suddenly started hitting Troy's chest whilst sobbing. "Because!" She screamed.

Troy grabbed her wrists and stopped her from hitting him. "Because why?!"

Gabriella screamed the only thing that came to mind. "BECAUSE IT'S BROKEN! I CANT FIND IT!" After hitting him for the last time she sighed and fell to the floor. Troy stood frozen and took a few steps back in shock.

He looked down at her and she stared at him pleading with her eyes. "I think you should leave…" Troy whispered.

"What?" She asked hurt.

"You should leave…"

"But-"

"Fine, you stay, I mean it is my place…I'll go then." Troy walked towards his front door and closed it behind him. Gabriella got to her feet and ran after him. She got outside and Troy was nowhere to be found. She sobbed and started walking to her car. Suddenly she felt something hit her cheek and groaned when it started raining.

Gabriella ran to her car and got inside, mildly soaked from the rain. As she drove home, all she could think about was what Troy Bolton was doing walking in the rain.

Gabriella walked into her shower and savored the warm water. It drenched her body and left her with a feeling of pure comfort. It made her think of Troy. She wrapped herself in a towel and sat on her bed letting water from her hair drip down to land on her bed spread. She crawled on her mattress and lay in the very middle of her sheets, not caring how they would be drenched. She let herself fall asleep not wanting to ever wake up.

"_I love you Gabby…" Troy said smiling. _

_Gabriella's eyes went wide. She then grinned happily and leapt into Troy's arms. "I love you too wildcat." She kissed him passionately. _

"_I love you Gabby…I love you Gabby…I love you Gabby…" It went on and on, until Gabriella was all alone in complete darkness. _

"_Troy? I love you too, where are you?" She squinted her eyes trying to see him. _

"_I love you too Troy. I do." That wasn't Gabriella's voice. She hadn't said that. _

"_I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. You may kiss the bride Troy." Gabriella ran into the darkness, with no end. _

"_Troy! No, don't!" What was this? A Joke. Who was he marrying, if not her? _

Gabriella jerked up and panted heavily. She looked around and sighed in relief when she found herself in her bedroom. Gabriella gasped when she looked down and was still in her towel. She quickly got up and changed into dry clothes. After she blow dried her hair she replaced her sheets with new ones. The words 'I do' replayed in her head over and over. It was driving her insane. She wondered how it was so easy for her to say 'I love you' in her dream but not in reality. This got her thinking about the conversation all those years ago when they had broken up.

Gabriella grinned widely. "I do love him!" She squealed. Gabriella had figured it out. She loved Troy, more than anything. The thing stopping her from saying that to the one person that mattered was not her past, but it was her and only her.

Troy had been there for her when no one else had, he had pulled her up when she was knocked down. He was and always would be her prince charming. Her mind was just telling her that she didn't deserve him. That if she loved him back somehow the world would find a way for him to break her heart all over again. That was just the thing though, if Gabriella really truly loved him, and he loved her back just as much, than the possibility of that happening was very slim, to the point of never happening. What brought on this? The day they broke up, also was the day they told each other that they would always love one another. Gabriella knew she had never stopped loving him, and she had kicked herself for not noticing this earlier. He had kept his word, and she had failed miserably.

Gabriella looked at her clock and paused when it read midnight. She shrugged and grabbed her purse, running out to her car and locking her front door behind her. She drove faster than she had earlier and arrived at Troy's house in a matter of minutes. She knocked frantically and rung the door bell. "Troy! Please open up! I need to tell you something!"

"Uh, Gabs?" She heard from behind her. She spun around and found Chad on the sidewalk looking at her in puzzlement. "He's not here."

"Chad?...What do you mean he's not here?"

"He went to visit his parents for a week."

"What? Why?"

"He didn't say…What's the problem?" Chad asked raising an eyebrow. Gabriella walked down Troy's driveway and to Chad.

"I just really need to tell him something, but I guess it can wait." Chad furrowed his eyebrows not satisfied. He shrugged and smiled. He was never one to pry.

"Alright Gabs, well Taylor's waiting for me. See you later."

Gabriella smiled faintly as Chad started walking towards his home. "Bye." She said turning towards her car.

Chad turned around and watched Gabriella. "Wait Gabs!" She turned around and waited for him to continue. "Do you wanna come over for dinner? You can just leave your car here. I'm sure Troy wouldn't care." Gabriella grinned, she really didn't want to be alone.

"Sure, thanks Chad." She ran up to walk beside him and followed him to his and Taylor's home. When she walked inside Taylor smiled in surprise.

"Gabriella? Hey!" They hugged briefly.

"Chad invited me for dinner." Gabriella said smiling at Chad. Taylor looked to Chad in approval and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Good boy." Taylor said. Chad rolled his eyes and handed Taylor the milk he had retrieved from the store. "Thanks. Gabby, we're having chicken, I hope that's okay."

"That's more than fine." Taylor nodded. "Come on, you can help me cook." Gabriella followed Taylor into the chicken, Chad close behind.

"So did you guys see each other in the grocery store?" Taylor asked putting the milk in the refrigerator.

"No, I found Gabster banging on Troy's front door." Chad laughed and looked to Gabriella.

"Yeah, I just needed to tell Troy something." Gabriella said with a fake smile.

"That's right he went to visit his parents, right Chad?" Taylor asked.

"Yup." He said.

Taylor noticed Gabriella's uneasiness and her eyes widened. She could always read her best friends mind, but this time she really truly wished she couldn't.

**10 reviews please. I have a really great idea for a new story. I'm not very pleased with the way this story is going, so I'm going to try and make it better before starting my new one. Thanks, for reading. Review please!! Ideas are welcomed. (:**


	11. If Only

Hold on Tight

11. If Only

It was exactly one week since Troy had left to visit his parents and Gabriella was excited and anxious at the same time. She tried calling, emailing, texting, he just wouldn't reply. She even thought about map questing his house, but then thought otherwise, that was a tad bit over the desperate edge.

The whole seven days she had been thinking of how she would tell him. Every time she thought about his smile, or the way he said he loved her, oh man that gave massive butterflies to form in her stomach. How badly she wanted to touch him, smell him, breath him. Since he had come back Troy was the only thing taking up her mind. She loved him more than air itself and wanted to die every time she recalled the memory of her running away like a scared child. Gabriella Montez was not a child; she matured into something much greater than that and today she was going to prove it.

"Maybe I should wait…I mean he probably just got back home." Gabriella told Taylor whilst biting her nails nervously.

"Honey, if you wait any longer he's gonna move on. Just go! Oh but first go and buy him something." Taylor said grinning.

"Your right I should go." Gabriella declared standing up. "Wait, what am I supposed to buy him? The _guy_ always is the one to buy the _girl_ something. Not the other way around."

Taylor shook her head in disbelief. "In your situation you better damn well buy him something. You turned him down remember." Taylor said, clearly without thinking twice.

Gabriella winced at the memory and kicked herself yet again. She put her hands to her face and started tearing.

"No! Oh gosh I'm so sorry Gabby. I didn't mean it, I wasn't thinking." Taylor rushed to her side and took her hands off of her face. "I'm stupid, don't listen to me." Gabriella wiped her tears away reluctantly. Taylor looked to the blonde next to her for some help.

"Oh Tay, let her be, she needs to face the truth anyway." Sharpay added. For the past week Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella had become rather close, and at the moments when the bitchy Sharpay popped out, for example; now, was much to Gabriella and Taylor's disliking.

"Oh shush Sharpay!" Taylor hollered, rubbing Gabriella's back kindly to calm her down.

"No Tay, Sharpay's right. I shouldn't have been such a coward. I loved him but I was just too afraid of it going all wrong, I should've known Troy was different."

Sharpay and Taylor glanced at each other.

"I was a fool." Gabriella continued. "but I'm back and I'm going to tell Troy Alexander Bolton that I am madly and deeply in love with him, if it's the last thing I do." Gabriella marched out of the café that her, Sharpay, and Taylor had been sitting in and ran to her car, not wanting her sudden courage or adrenaline to wear off just yet. She had waited a week to do this and now was her chance. Gabriella hesitated before starting up her car. "I have to buy him something first…" She sighed and drove down to the grocery store. Her declaration would have to wait.

Gabriella parked her car nearby and ran as fast as she could leaving her shoes in her car. She sprinted into the market, grabbing a small basket on her way. She ran across every row in the store not being satisfied with anything. Nothing was good enough for her Troy. She got down to the candy section and smirked. Troy always loved sweets. She sprinted down the aisle and skimmed the shelves, she was so pumped nothing could bring her down. Well except for the person she just ran straight into. "Umph!" She fell to the floor and groaned, but Troy was still pounding in her head, so without thinking she shot back up not caring about the person she had just run into. Before anyone could speak she got back up swiftly and grabbed a bag of sour patch kids, juicy fruit gum, _extra_ buttered popcorn and milk duds. As she was about to run to the cashier a familiar voice stopped her.

"Gabriella…" It was Troy…It was fucking Troy! Gabriella turned around and grinned widely, locking eyes with the blue eyed man standing before her. "Uh, sorry I knocked you down…I was kinda awestruck at how fast you got back up…Why are you in such a rush?"

"I-uh-you-me-I-Troy." She managed to stammer out. Troy gave her a puzzled look and Gabriella took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I love you!" She held her hand to her mouth in shock. Did she just say that? I mean she hadn't even said hello yet.

Troy's eyes widened. "Pardon?"

Oh well, she already looked crazy might as well finish it off with a bang. "I love you. I love you so fucking much Troy Alexander Bolton. I've been waiting six days, seventeen hours and…" She glanced at her wrist watch. "twenty one minutes to tell you that." Gabriella walked towards him and grabbed his face with both her hands. "I'm _in_ love with you. You're my air, my _everything_." Troy gulped in shock. "Well say something." Gabriella giggled at how cute he looked.

"Gabriella…I-" Troy was interrupted when a blonde woman with green eyes and a gorgeous tan walked up behind him.

"Troysie, apples or bananas?" The woman asked holding the two fruit and looking down at them, not noticing Gabriella. Gabriella released Troy and unconsciously started taking small steps backwards. The blonde woman looked up and glanced at Troy and then at Gabriella. "Oh who's this Troy?" She asked smiling. Troy opened his mouth to speak but closed it in silence. "Hi I'm Lucy, Troy's girlfriend." She said holding out her hand for Gabriella.

Gabriella couldn't breath, she tried and tried. She put her hand to her chest and tried inhaling. Nothing. Girfriend? What the fuck. This couldn't be happening.

"Uh Miss…are you alright?" Lucy asked concerned. Gabriella looked up at Troy in disbelief. Had he really replaced her that fast? She stared into his eyes looking for answers. He looked down and placed his hands in his pockets. Lucy glanced between the two in confusion.

"Troysie?" Gabriella squeaked. She coughed trying to regain her voice but failed. "That's-that's my name for you…mine." Gabriella looked to Lucy and instantly calmed down. She had to stay calm, not look like a complete loser. Plus, this woman was being nice to her, so she had to at least try and pull it together. Gabriella turned around took a deep breath. She wiped the tears threatening to fall away from her tear ducks before turning around to face the girl known as Lucy. "I'm sorry, uh I'm Gabriella. It's nice to meet you." Troy raised his eyebrow at her sudden change of tone. Lucy scrunched her eyebrows together putting the pieces together slowly.

"Nice to meet you too, Gabriella." Lucy looked to Troy and pleaded with her eyes for him to explain.

"Uh, Luc…Gabriella's an old…friend..." Troy said glancing to Gabriella. She felt a pinge in her heart when he said that. An old friend? Was that how he thought of her now? "From high school." Lucy formed an O with her mouth and shrugged.

"That's cool, a friend from high school." Lucy said smiling. Gabriella nodded and faked a smile. She wondered how Lucy could forget about everything that had just happened earlier and except such a low explanation as 'a friend from high school'. _Stupid girl._ She thought. Gabriella clenched her eyes shut at her previous thought. That was mean and the good inside of her didn't approve. "Well Troy we'd better get going. We have to drop the groceries at the house and then barely catch our movie." _SHE LIVED WITH HIM?!_ IT'S ONLY BEEN A MOTHER FUCKING WEEK! Gabriella shouted in her mind, she had to bite her tongue so it wouldn't come out through her mouth. She gulped loudly and bit her lip so hard Troy thought it might start bleeding at any moment. He couldn't stop staring at Gabriella as the information sunk in. By the way her face kept contorting he could tell it was hurting her. If only she had told him earlier. Lucy started walking away and turned her head to look at Troy who was standing in the same place as before, as well as Gabriella. "You coming baby?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, just give me five minutes…I'll meet you in the car." Troy said his eyes still locked onto Gabriella's. Every sentence out of Lucy's mouth dug a hold deeper into Gabriella's heart, and you could see it in her eyes. Lucy nodded and walked to the check out counter. "Gabriella, I'm sorry." Troy said breaking the eye contact and looking down at his feet. "I'm with Lucy now and I can't just drop everything now that you say you love me."

"Troy…you've been gone for a week without even telling me. I had to find out from Chad. What was I supposed to do? Follow you to your parent's house? You didn't even give me a chance."

"A chance? Gabriella I gave you a million chances. You could have called."

"I did call! Not to mention texted you, emailed. I even thought about map questing your parent's house." Troy clenched his eyes shut. Saying 'you could have called' was just a reflex. He knew she called; he knew she texted and emailed. He just never thought she wanted to say three specific words. "You apparently didn't have your phone every time I called. Was it a coincidence or did you just not want to talk to me?" Troy didn't know how to reply. Every time he saw her name on his caller ID, it hurt him. He knew it would hurt even more if he had to hear her voice so he didn't answer.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry. I can't do anything about it now."

Gabriella couldn't control the tears that flooded down her cheeks now. "You replaced me that quickly huh? Wow…oh don't forget the living with you part? Explain that please? It's been freaking less than a week." Troy looked up in guilt. He never wanted to hurt her. What was he supposed to do? Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm sorry…Lucy didn't have anywhere to stay, so I'm letting her stay with me…she's moving down here the day after tomorrow." He said quietly. "Please don't cry, I hate when you cry." Troy took a step towards her and attempted to wipe away her tears. Gabriella gently pushed him off and silently wiped her face with the back of her hand. She looked up and they locked eyes.

Gabriella couldn't stop staring. She just wanted a miracle to happen that would fix everything. She wanted her happy ending. "It's fine Troy." She said quietly breaking the silence and staring at the floor. "It's my fault I didn't realize it before, I mean I don't expect you to wait around for me. It just wasn't fair." Gabriella took a step backwards and kept her eyes glued to the floor, not daring to look up knowing it would result in a mental break down. All she wanted to do was run away. Run far, far away.

"We can be friends cant we?" Troy asked hopefully. He couldn't bear the thought of not having her in his life.

Gabriella shook her head in amusement as she watched her tears hit the ground. "Yeah sure." She said. She just wanted to leave. She didn't want to just be friends. "Whatever makes you happy…I just want you to be happy." She nodded watching another tear hit the ground. She sniffled and closed her eyes trying to stop the tears.

"Gabriella…please don't be mad."

"Pshh, I'm not mad silly. Please Troy just be happy. I'm an idiot, I should've known this would happen. I told you on the dock, I'm not capable of having love." Gabriella giggled fakely and looked up glancing in different directions, careful not to meet Troy's gaze.

What she said hit Troy hard. He closed his eyes and his heart sank. She had said she wasn't capable of love, she had said her heart was meant to be broken if she fell for him. Exactly what she had predicted had come true and Troy hadn't even realized it until now. He didn't want her to think like that. One day she would find love, one day. At the moment Troy still loved Gabriella but in the place where she had hurt him laid a new person. He loved Lucy now. Call him crazy for falling in love in a week, but yeah…she was the glue that put him back together when Gabriella tore him apart. "That's not true Gabriella, one day you'll see it. If you'd just open up…give someone your heart…then you'll have it." Troy smiled sorrowfully. Gabriella winced and started walking backwards.

"Well I'll see you later Troy. Bye…" Gabriella started walking away and then stopped. She took everything out of her shopping cart and put it back in there correct shelves. Troy stood in his same spot watching her intently.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I uh…" Gabriella sighed. "I knew you were back from your parents so I was going to um, get you these things…but I don't need them anymore." Gabriella bit her lip and stared at the shelf of candy in front of her, not wanting to turn around and let Troy see her crying again.

"Oh…" Troy said awkwardly.

"I'll see you…around." Gabriella's voice broke on the last word. She quickly started walking away.

"Okay, bye…" Troy stared at her as she retreated. Why wasn't she wearing shoes? He wondered. He frowned and sighed. Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. She could feel his eyes on her. She broke into a sprint and ran across the parking lot to her car, not caring to wipe away the tears that drowned her features. Troy watched her as she started sprinting and bit his bottom lip in guilt. He slapped his hand against his forehead and turned around, walking out of the market to Lucy. He wished she hadn't found out this way.

If only wishes came true.

**I hated writing this but I had to. Drama is always good, though it seems bad! It keeps you guys interested! Anyway, 8 reviews please! I'm disappointed I didn't get as much as I asked for in the previous chapter. Anyway please review, the next chapters amazing, trust! (: **


	12. You're Not Sorry

Hold on Tight

12. You're Not Sorry

Gabriella looked at the phone that continued to ring knowing it was Troy calling to apologize yet again. The first time she had answered was all too painful. Millions of things ran through her mind all at once. He was going to tell her he was sorry for how she found out, how she was humiliated. He was going to ask to be friends, to be best friends. "Shut up!" Gabriella yelled to the constant ringing. He acted like he was the one who got hurt, in a way he was, Gabriella knew she had hurt him. That didn't give him the right to just stand in that grocery store like a statue while his girlfriend asked twenty questions completely crushing Gabriella…and he said he cared about her, bull shit. He didn't answer his phone or reply to her constant messaging probably because he was in bed with Lucy. "Stupid…stupid…ugh."Gabriella scoffed in disgust. She had showed him she was sorry, and all he did was replace her in less than a week. He didn't care, he wasn't sorry…he gave up on her. He just gave up…

* * *

"Gabs please get up!" Sharpay shrieked. Gabriella continued to sit on her coach engulfed in her blankets, eating a carton of cookie dough. "You don't need him! Please stop sulking." Sharpay attempted to pull the large blanket off of her lifeless friend. She fell to the ground when she failed.

"Shar, please let me be. I'm fine really." Gabriella was definitely in denial.

"Urg! If your fine then why are you…well like _this_!" Sharpay said insinuating to Gabriella's appearance.

Gabriella looked at herself and shrugged. "I think I look fine." She said bluntly.

"Gabi, please come out with us. Me, Taylor, Chad, and Zeke are going bowling!" Sharpay pulled her hands up attempting to thrill Gabriella.

"I'm not in the mood Shar, it was a long day at work." Gabriella said staring at the television screen.

"Gabriella, that's all you do anymore. You wake up, go to work and sit on your coach and be all well, lame. Hon, please just move on."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Shar. It's been two weeks since I saw Troy. I'm completely over him." Gabriella dipped the spoon in the carton blocking away any mention of Troy Bolton. She refused to think about him.

"Sure you are…please come with us…for me? You're most loyal, amazing best friend?" Sharpay smiled cutely causing Gabriella to roll her eyes. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Gabriella sighed in defeat and tore the blanket off of her. "Fine! You win!"

"Yes!" Sharpay smiled in victory. "Don't I always." She gloated.

Gabriella rolled her eyes yet again and walked upstairs to her room. She quickly threw on a grey old college sweatshirt, jean shorts, and long ugg boots. After checking her hair and face she shrugged and walked back downstairs. Sharpay eyed her up and down once she came downstairs with her hands stuck in her sweatshirt pockets. Gabriella grabbed her bag and motioned towards the door. Sharpay sighed and chose to not say anything, she knew Gabriella was in a fragile state but as her friend she had to keep trying to help her get back on her feet. "You coming?" Gabriella asked walking outside.

"I'm right behind you." Sharpay closed her front door and took it upon herself to lock it behind her, using Gabriella's keys that she forgot inside. Sharpay hated seeing her like this. Gabriella never forgot things, she always looked her best in public, and she hated people who were coach potatoes. Sharpay worried for her, as well as all her friends. They knew Gabriella was slowly becoming the person she wished she would never be.

* * *

They arrived at Bowl America ten minutes later. Sharpay got out of the drivers side and walked in front of Gabriella, entering the large, crowded alley. "Gabster!" Chad bellowed from a small table sitting in the middle of the building, in the lounge area. Which was lit up with neon lights. Gabriella smiled at him and waved halfheartedly. They walked over to him, as well as Taylor and Zeke.

"Hey guys." Gabriella said quietly looking around. "Who's that?" She asked looking up at the person playing their guitar on the small stage with a grand piano in the corner of it.

"I don't know…random people go up their and perform." Chad answered shrugging.

"Oh." She said continuing to look around the lounge area of the bowling area.

"I'm so glad you could come, Gabriella." Taylor said smiling softly. Taylor gave Sharpay a quick glance showing her thanks. Sharpay smiled back at her and placed a hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"Let's bowl people!" Sharpay said giggling. Zeke nodded and followed Sharpay to a lane after grabbing some bowling shoes. Gabriella sighed not really up for it, but decided it was best not to show it around her friends.

"Come on Gabs, let's go get some shoes." Taylor linked her arm around Gabriella's and they walked off to the shoe counter, Chad following close behind. After replacing their shoes with bowling ones they joined Sharpay and Zeke. "Alright, what are the teams?" Taylor asked rubbing her hands together excitedly.

Chad scanned the group and spoke up. "Uh, it's an odd number so I guess one of the teams will have one more person." Taylor nodded. "How about…me, Tay, and Gabster against Zeke and Sharpay?" Chad said raising his eyebrows.

"Sure…let's crush them baby." Sharpay said kissing Zeke's cheek.

Gabriella's eyes widened. "You guys are dating?!" She asked.

"Yeah…" Zeke said blushing. Sharpay giggled at her boyfriend.

"How come I didn't know?" Gabriella asked hands on her hip.

"I told you Gabby, at your house a couple days ago." Sharpay said scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Oh, sorry…it must've slipped my mind." Gabriella turned around awkwardly. She wouldn't be surprised if she just wasn't listening to Sharpay as she rambled. Her mind has been on other _things_ lately.

"No worries, we get to start!" Sharpay said anxiously choosing a pink ball.

"Hey, no fair." Chad pouted. Taylor rolled her eyes at him.

"It is _so_ fair, you have more players on your team, so we get to start! Hah!" Sharpay walked up to the lane and pulled her arm back, swinging it and releasing the hot pink bowling ball. "Yes!" She shrieked as the ball knocked down all the pins. Chad groaned immaturely and stuck his tongue out at the blonde which she happily returned.

After bowling for about an hour the five friends decided to go back to their table in the lounge after changing their shoes for the second time. Gabriella was happy to be back in her comfortable boots.

"You got lucky Sharpay, otherwise you would've lost." Chad said rolling his eyes as Sharpay rubbed her victory with Zeke in his face.

"Whatever lets ya sleep at night afro man." Sharpay smirked. Chad patted his hair and frowned.

"Baby, Sharpay is being mean to me and my hair." Chad said turning to Taylor mocking hurt.

"Aw, poor baby." Taylor kissed his nose and Chad perked up. "I'm going to go get some nachos." Before Chad could talk Taylor continued. "Yes honey, I'll share with you." Taylor shook her head after Chad kissed her lovingly on the cheek. She walked off to the snack stand.

"I'm gonna just use the bathroom guys, I'll be right back." Gabriella said.

"Kay Gabs." Zeke said before putting his attention on Sharpay as she talked about a purse she bought earlier today. Gabriella walked to the restroom swerving through the crowd of people.

"Chad! Zeke!" They heard someone call.

The three friends turned to the person calling the boys names and smiled. Chad and Zeke walked over to him as Sharpay's smile turned upside down and her eyes went wide, remembering her friend currently in the restroom. This couldn't be good.

* * *

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom and made her way over to her friends. She went up behind Sharpay and Taylor who were mumbling to each other. Gabriella tapped Taylor on the shoulder and she turned around quickly, her eyes widening.

"Hey Gabby, uh how was the bathroom?" She said, mentally asking Sharpay for help.

Gabriella scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Um the bathroom was fine." Gabriella giggled. Taylor smiled hearing it; she hadn't heard it in almost two weeks. She then frowned again realizing it wouldn't last long.

"Well, it's getting late. We should go Gabby." Taylor nudged Gabriella towards the exit.

"Taylor it's only nine. Chill." Gabriella smiled and her forehead creased. "Are you okay?" She asked slightly amused.

"Pftt, I'm great! Why wouldn't I be?" Taylor asked glancing at Sharpay who just stood there biting her nail. Sharpay froze as her name was heard.

"Sharpay, babe…tell Troy how we beat Chad's ass." Zeke laughed. Sharpay closed her eyes painfully. Taylor looked at Gabriella and gulped.

"Troy? Wh-what?" Gabriella took a second to process and then gently pushed Taylor to the side her eyes growing wide.

"Troy! Look, its Gabriella! From the grocery store!" Lucy smiled. Troy looked to Gabriella and smiled hesitantly. Gabriella's mouth gaped open in disbelief. She closed her mouth and shook her head, wanting this to be an illusion. She wasn't ready to see him again.

"Uh hey Gabriella." Troy said scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Gabriella gulped. "Hey." She squeaked. Sharpay looked at her remorsefully. "I have to go..." Gabriella backed up slowly bumping into the table behind her.

"You there! Come on up!" Gabriella whipped her head around to see a man on stage pointing to her. She froze when a white light hit her from above.

"No thanks!" She said with a fake smile.

"Oh come on! Don't be scared!"

Gabriella took a deep breathe and gritted her teeth together. She hated being scard, looking weak. For the past month since Troy arrived that's all she was. Gabriella looked to Troy and locked eyes with him before putting on a determined face and walking slowly up on stage.

"The stage is all yours." The announcer smiled widely giving Gabriella the microphone. She looked around the room full of crowded people and swallowed back her fear. She was no longer weak.

Troy along with the rest of the gang and Lucy all stared up at Gabriella as she walked over to the piano and rested the microphone against the flat surface above the keys. The spot light shone on her, as the crowd went silent curious to what she was going to do. Gabriella made sure the microphone was in front of her mouth before resting her hands on the piano keys and closing her eyes peacefully stroking the keys.

Troy smiled softly as she began to play.

**You're not sorry by Taylor Swift** (I suggest you search it on you tube)

Gabriella singing

Gabriella's fingers moved swiftly across the piano keys.

"_All this time I was wasting, hoping you would come around_

Troy smiled sadly; he hadn't heard her sweet voice in four years.

_I've been giving out chances every time, and all you do is let me down_

Taylor cupped her hand over her mouth

_And it's taken me this long baby, but I've figured you out_

Sharpay smiled and shook her head in disbelief

_And you're thinking we'll be fine again, but not this time around..._

_You don't have to call anymore…I won't pick up the phone_

Chad grinned widely and shared a glance with Taylor.

_This is the last straw, don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry but I don't believe you baby like I did before_

_You're not sorry…no more. No. _

Troy clenched his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_You're looking so innocent I might believe you if I didn't know…_

_Could've loved you all my life if you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

Lucy smiled and swayed to the music completely oblivious

_And you got your share of secrets and I'm tired of being last to know, oh_

_Now you're asking me to listen cause it's worked each time before_

_But you don't have to call any more, I won't pick up the phone_

Zeke grabbed Sharpay's hand and squeezed it.

_This is the last straw, don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry but I don't believe you baby like I did before_

_You're not sorry…no more ohh. You're not sorry, no more ohh._

Gabriella looked to Troy sadly.

_You had me crawling for you honey and it never would've gone away, no_

Troy looked back at Gabriella with guilt.

_You used to shine so bright but I watched our love, it fade._

Gabriella looked back at her fingers as they danced across the piano keys.

_So you don't have to call anymore, I wont pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw…there's nothing left to beg for_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry but I don't believe you baby like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no more ohh._

_You're not sorry, no more ohh._

_No, noo...no noo._

_Oh ohh..."_

Gabriella clenched her eyes shut and let a tear roll down her cheek as her fingers stopped on top of the keys. Suddenly the room went into a fit of applaud. Gabriella wiped away her tear and turned to the audience smiling timidly as they clapped and hollered.

Taylor and Sharpay watched in amazement and smiled sadly knowing the meaning behind the words. Zeke, Chad, and Lucy clapped loudly and cheered for Gabriella. As for Troy, he stared at Gabriella in awe. He was completely speechless.

**Yes, ladies and gentleman, that song is one of my favorites. You can picture the scene better if you went on you tube or something and listened to it as you read. 10 reviews for the next chapter. (: Tell me what you thought! Was it too much? REVIEW!**


	13. Disaster

Hold on Tight

13. Disaster

**Two days later.**

Gabriella walked into the firm, her heels clicking beneath her. She smiled at her work mates and walked through to her office. She sighed with contentment before opening up her laptop to go over her current cases. "Miss Montez?" Her secretary asked popping her head in through the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Gabriella." She smiled at the lady who stood by the door timidly.

"Sorry Gabriella. A woman keeps calling for you." Marsha said looking down at her feet shyly.

"Alright, patch her through to my phone, please." Gabriella looked back down at her laptop as her secretary nodded and turned for the door. "Oh! Marsha?" Gabriella said stopping her assistant.

"Yes um Gabriella?"

"I just wanted to say thank you." Gabriella giggled and went back to her work. Marsha smiled at her kind boss and left for her own desk.

Seconds later Gabriella's work phone started ringing. "Hello?" She answered.

"Gabriella! What's up girl?" A woman shrieked on the other line. "I got your work number from the phone book I hope that's okay. I didn't know your cell."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Lucy?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! How are you?" Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed and she mentally groaned.

"I'm uh fine and you?" She asked politely.

"I'm great. Me and Troy both." Gabriella closed her eyes trying to stay calm. She reopened them and tried staying positive.

"Awesome." She said sourly. Way to stay positive Gabs.

Lucy, being as oblivious as she is didn't notice. "Sorry to just randomly call, I don't really know anyone else that well. I mean I just moved here a couple weeks ago. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner sometime." Gabriella sighed and took a second to think about it. She had kind of been avoiding Lucy and Troy since, well more than she was before, after the whole bowling incident. As soon as she stepped off the stage she made a run for it, Sharpay following after her and driving her home.

"Why not? Time and place." She said resting her head on her elbow and shaking her head knowing this was a bad idea.

"Well Troy is coming too, and you're more than welcome to invite a special guy of your own…if you have one of course." Gabriella silently mocked her in annoyance. Dang it, the two people she wanted the most _not_ to see, and now she was having dinner with them? Her life was far too complicated.

"Ehh…" She said trying to think of an excuse.

"If you don't it's totally fine. It can just be us." Lucy said with excitement.

Gabriella would've never agreed if she knew Troy was attending too. "Actually I do have a friend that I kinda like." Gabriella coughed awkwardly. "Uh I'll ask him if he wants to come." What was she getting herself into?

"Great! I can't wait to meet the lucky bastard!"

_Giddy baboon._ Gabriella thought and then mentally hit herself afterwards. That damn voice in her head. _Bad Gabriella, bad._

"Anyway I was thinking this Friday at seven, maybe we could meet at that new restaurant…Sliver?"

"Sure, sounds great. See ya then."

"Yay! Can't wait. See you Friday!" Gabriella hung up and walked calmly to the couch located in her office. She grabbed one of the small pillows and put it to her mouth, screaming as loud as her lungs would let her. She put the pillow down and took a deep breath, walking back to her desk and attempting to focus on her work.

So who's the lucky bastard she was going to bring with her on Friday?

_Damn it._

_

* * *

_"Oh what about him!" Sharpay pointed as her and Gabriella sat on a bench in the middle of the vast shopping center. They had been sitting there for almost an hour trying to find a decent looking guy to accompany Gabriella on her double date with Troy and Lucy. She was starting to give up.

"Nah, too short." Gabriella said scanning the crowd of people.

Sharpay sighed. "We're never going to find you a date. You're so picky." Sharpay bit her bottom lip as she looked over the men that walked past her, as she looked around an attractive man with black her, and a muscle shirt on winked at her. _Zeke is so much hotter. _She thought with no doubt.

"Shar, I think I've found him." Gabriella stood up and let her eyes follow the back of his head. He had dark brown hair, spiked up, and sparkling green eyes, tall but no too tall and he had good taste in clothes too.

"Go get em!" Sharpay said nudging Gabriella along. They had planned what Gabriella would do already. They had the perfect strategy, there plan was called 'Fakely bumping into a hot guy and getting his number"

Gabriella nodded and scurried to the man, she walked faster and looked to her right fakely, knocking into him harshly. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking at where I was going." Gabriella said smiling. The man looked up and grinned, his dimples clearly showing making Gabriella melt.

"It's all good. I guess I wasn't paying attention either." He replied.

"Well I'm sorry again." Gabriella walked away slowly, crossing her fingers_. 5, 4, 3, 2-_

"Wait! Miss…" Gabriella grinned widely in accomplishment before turning around and smiling at the stranger. He ran up to her and smiled. "Uh, I wanted to introduce myself. I mean it wouldn't be polite if I just ran into you and didn't tell you my name." Gabriella giggled and looked down timidly.

"I totally agree with you." She said.

"My names Andrew. Andy for short." He was so cute.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Andrew." Gabriella said smiling.

"Andy, please."

Gabriella giggled. "My names Gabriella and I have a lot of nick names…Gabby, Gabs, Brie. You name it." Andrew chuckled.

"Gabby it is." He grinned again making Gabriella want to reach out and touch his dimples.

She giggled and nodded.

"Well Gabby, I know I just met you, but I like you already."

Gabriella laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" She asked teasingly.

"Yup, I hope it's not too straight forward but may I ask for your number?" Andy gave her a cheeky grin causing her to giggle. "Trust me, I don't usually bump into pretty strangers, and hit on them."

"I bet, and anyway we aren't strangers silly. We already call each other by our nick names!" Gabriella giggled as Andy laughed. "Sure, you can have my number…uh do you have a phone I can put it in?" She asked.

"Mhm, here." Andrew took his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Gabriella.

Gabriella typed in her number and called her cell phone. Andrew raised an eyebrow wondering what she was doing. Gabriella's phone started ringing and she fished it out of her purse before saving his number. "Now you have my number, and I have yours." She said handing him back his cell phone."

"Awesome." He said smiling.

"I agree, awesome."

* * *

Gabriella was sitting on her couch staring at Andrew's number. _Should I call him? I mean I just met him and I'm already asking him out…just do it, you wimp. _Gabriella pressed the green button on her phone and waited patiently as it ringed.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Andy, its Gabriella…I met you at the mall?" Gabriella bit her bottom lip waiting for him to recognize her.

"Gabby, the pretty stranger with all the nick names?"

Gabriella giggled. "Yes, that's me."

"Well hello Gabby." Hearing a complete stranger calling her by her nick name made Gabriella feel awkwardly uncomfortable, probably how Andy felt.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime…maybe this Friday at seven, me and my two friends are going to this new place called Sliver."

"Yeah, that would be great. I'm kinda disappointed though."

Gabriella's forehead creased in confusion. "Why are you disappointed?"

"Well because I wanted to ask you out!" Andy laughed and Gabriella blushed whilst laughing along.

"I'm very sorry I beat you to it. So, Friday?" She asked grinning.

"Definitely, uh am I picking you up?"

"Yeah sure, I'll text you my address. Wait your not a psycho right? I'm not unknowingly giving you permission to come and slaughter me am I correct?"

Andy laughed. "I don't think so, I mean I am a vegetarian, plus I visit my Grandma every month."

Gabriella giggled. "Okay good, just checking."

"Well how do I know you won't sexually attack me? Not saying that would be a bad thing." Andy coughed fakely.

Gabriella scoffed playfully. "Pftt, you wish!"

Andy laughed and said, "Well Gabby, I got to go, I'll see you Friday at…around six fifty?" He asked confirming their plans.

"Yes that's perfect, we have to meet my friends at the restaurant at seven anyway, so you can pick me up a couple minutes early. See you soon Andy."

"Alright, then. Bye pretty girl." Gabriella giggled before hanging up and smiling.

It was six forty five and Gabriella sat in front of her vanity applying clear lip gloss. She stood up and looked at herself in her full length mirror. She smiled at her appearance. Since Sliver was a rather fancy restaurant she decided to wear a black dress that came to right above her knees and had no straps. She accessorized with a silver and gold heart necklace that hung right in the middle of her chest. Also she tried something new with her hair, instead of her usual curls she straightened most of it, kept some curls on the top layer of her hair and then used mouse to run her hands through her curls giving it a wavy type look.

Gabriella spun her head around to her bedroom door in hearing her door bell. She quickly put on her black high heels and grabbed her purse, walking quickly downstairs and to her front door. "Hey stranger." Gabriella said opening the door to see Andy wearing a dark blue dress shirt with jeans and white sneakers.

"Hey pretty lady. You look great." He said looking her up and down causing her to blush.

"Thank you, so do you."

"Well, you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's bounce." Gabriella walked outside after Andy and locked her front door.

"Let's bounce?" Andy said raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"That's just how I do Andrew. Get used to it." Andy chuckled at her response and opened her car door for her. "What a gentlemen." Gabriella complimented in thanks.

"That's just how I do Gabriella. Get used to it." He said mocking her.

"Touché." Gabriella said giggling.

They talked casually as Andy drove to the restaurant. He parked the car and got out, opening her car door for her yet again.

**Troy's POV**

Lucy and I waited in front of the restaurant for Gabriella and her friend. I hadn't seen Gabriella since she sang that night on stage, it was amazing. I still had that horrible feeling in my stomach that this night was a terrible idea. When Lucy told me we were going out to dinner with her I shook my head in disbelief. How awkward would this be?!

"Oh Troy! There's Gabriella!" Lucy nudged me causing me to look in the direction she was referring to. I looked over and saw a man holding the car door open for Gabriella. _Who the hell was that?_ "Who's the gorgeous guy with her?" I narrowed my eyes and scoffed in disgust. "Oh Troy, don't be jealous, I only said he was good looking." I smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. _Was I really jealous because of what Lucy said? Or_ _because Gabriella was with him?_ I shook my head and put on a smile as Gabriella and her friend walked up to us.

"Hey guys." Gabriella said smiling at Lucy, she then turned to me and smiled quickly then looked away. I looked at her appearance quickly not wanting to catch her eye. Damn, did she look beautiful but I'm not surprised.

"Hey Gabriella, who's this?" Lucy asked gesturing towards the man standing beside Gabriella.

"Oh sorry, this is Andrew." Lucy shook Andrews hand and he held it out for me, I shook it quickly and then let go. "Andrew this is Lucy and Troy."

"Well it's nice to meet you guys. Wait a minute…Troy…Troy Bolton?" Andrew asked looking at me.

"Yeah, that's me." I replied wondering where he was going with this.

"Lakers! Ahh, you're great man. I haven't missed a game." I nodded and smiled. I hadn't been on the court in a while; I had completely forgotten I played for the Lakers. My next game was actually in a couple days.

"Thanks dude, appreciate it." I said sincerely. It wasn't his fault he fell for Gabriella, its hard not to.

**No ones POV**

Troy and Gabriella sat across from each other as their dates sat next to them. "So Andrew, what do you do?" Lucy asked smiling at him.

"Please, call me Andy." Lucy nodded kindly. "Well I'm actually a sports journalist for the newspaper."

"Wow, that's so cool. Do you have your own column?" Lucy asked her eyes shining with interest.

"Yeah, actually I do."

"That's so cool. I actually work for Cosmo Magazine." David grinned and his eyes widened.

"No way! That's awesome. I've never met another journalist before, well other than the people I work with." Lucy giggled.

Mean while with Troy and Gabriella…

"Are they flirting or is it just me?" Troy whispered to Gabriella.

Gabriella giggled and leaned towards Troy. "I think you may be right." They both silently laughed.

"Ella, I never got to tell you but you were amazing when you sang up on stage that night." Troy said grinning.

"Thanks." Gabriella said smiling timidly. Just then Andy spoke.

"Oh Gabby tell Troy and Lucy how we met." Troy's eyebrows furrowed as Andrew called Gabriella by her nick name.

"Oh right, well we bumped into each other at the mall." Gabriella said glancing at Troy.

"Aw, how romantic, it was fate!" Lucy said grinning.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Andy said smiling at Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled fakely at him, feeling guilty knowing it wasn't fate. Troy coughed awkwardly and Gabriella turned to him. A waiter walked up beside their table.

"Would any of you like a beverage?" He asked politely.

"I'll have some wine." Lucy said.

"Make that two." Andy chimed in.

"Uh, may I just have a cold beer?" Troy said smiling. The waiter nodded and turned to Gabriella.

"Yeah, a cold beer for me too." She said smiling as well. Gabriella was never the wine drinking type, neither was Troy. The waiter nodded at her and smiled before turning and walking away.

"You guys are so butch. Beer is so ew." Lucy said scrunching her nose in disgust.

Andy laughed. "I prefer wine too."

"Dude, you're gay if you prefer wine over beer." Troy said smirking.

"That's bull shit."

"Man, it seems like we all came with the wrong dates." Lucy said jokingly. "It seems Andy and I have more in common, and Troy and Gabriella are just meant to be." She said giggling, not meaning it at all. Andy laughed and nodded.

Gabriella stole a glance at Troy and they smiled at each other shortly before turning to their dates.

Half an hour later Lucy was giggling uncontrollably at something Andy said whilst Troy and Gabriella just stared at them weirdly.

"Hey Gabby, you want some of my pasta?" Andy asked holding up a fork full of pasta.

"Uh...sure." Gabriella took the pasta in her mouth and swallowed it. "It's good."

Troy narrowed his eyes at them.

"So Lucy I didn't know you wrote for a magazine." Gabriella started, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I love it." Lucy said truly.

"Do you have your own page or something?" Gabriella asked coughing randomly, feeling an itch in her throat.

"Unfortunately…no, I actually write side stories and gather information for other articles. I'm working my way to the top." Gabriella smiled at her passion. Troy smiled at Lucy sincerely and she gave him a peck on the cheek. Gabriella looked away awkwardly before coughing again. She put her hand to her throat in discomfort.

"Gabby, are you okay?" Andy asked with worry.

"Yeah it's just my throat." Gabriella swallowed and then went into a fit of coughing. "I-I can't b-breathe!" She yelled desperately. Troy leapt up and started patting Gabriella's back, Andy sitting wide eyed while Lucy wondered what was going on.

"Andy, did your pasta have mushrooms in it?" Troy asked rapidly. Gabriella stared at him in realization.

Andy looked at his pasta and nodded. "Yeah, what's that got to do with Gabriella?" Gabriella coughed loudly again and held her hand to her mouth, feeling her lips swell up.

"She's deathly allergic to mushrooms!" Troy yelled swooping Gabriella into his arms, bridal style and running out of the restaurant to his car. He set her down in the passenger's seat and drove as fast as possible to the hospital.

"Troy, hurry please." Gabriella whimpered feeling dizzy. Seconds later she went unconscious.

"Ella! Stay awake, don't close your eyes!" He looked to her desperately and turned into the hospital. He stopped the car in front of the emergency entrance and ran out coming around to Gabriella, picking her up as he had before. "Someone help!" Troy yelled as he ran into the hospital. "She's unconscious!" A doctor ran up to them and motioned for a nurse to bring over a gurney. Troy laid her down gently brushing a strand of hair away from her face with his finger. "Please wake up." He whispered.

"What's wrong with her!?" The doctor yelled pushing the gurney down the hall.

"She ate mushrooms! She's allergic to mushrooms!" Troy yelled running beside the gurney staring down at Gabriella.

"Alright, your going to have to wait out here, we'll do all we can. She's going to be just fine." The doctor pushed Gabriella into a room and Troy glanced at her one more time. Gabriella's eyes fluttered open slightly and she smiled at Troy weakly before disappearing through the closed doors.

"That woman is gonna be the death of me." Troy muttered, running his hands through his hair. "Damn mushroom pasta."

**10 reviews, please. I hope you liked it! Hehe, I loved how Troy was all heroic! REVIEW for next chapter and more than one word please! (:**

**I guess this chapter goes to show that in reality you really cant fall _out_ of love with someone in just a week, no matter how many times you tell yourself that. I think Troy is starting to realize that...!  
**


	14. Protection

Hold on Tight

14. Protection

Troy sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands tiredly. It had been two hours and the doctor had just told him that they stabilized Gabriella. Unfortunately she was treated a little late and the allergic reaction spread causing some damage to her lungs. She was going to be okay as long as she got some rest and stayed away from mushrooms. Troy waited patiently until they said he could see her.

"Troy!" Lucy yelled running up to him.

"Luc, I told you that you didn't need to come. Gabriella's fine." Troy said sighing.

"I know but I just wanted to come for a little while, to keep you company." Lucy sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. As much as Troy knew she was only trying to be nice he just didn't want it right now. How was he supposed to truly care and worry for Gabriella when Lucy was around, he could already tell she was realizing that him and Gabriella's relationship was greater than she thought. Lately he hasn't been very interested in his current girlfriend, it seems every time Gabriella comes back into his life she's the only one he can think about. Troy shook his head trying to stop thinking about the subject, he couldn't handle another rejection. With Lucy, he was safe.

"I'm going to go talk to the doctors." Troy said standing up after kissing Lucy's hand gently. She nodded and watched him leave.

"Excuse me?" Troy said walking up to Gabriella's doctor. "May I go see Gabriella now?"

"Uh, I think she needs some rest." Troy gave him a pleading look and the doctor smiled. "Be very quiet Mr. Bolton." Troy grinned and started walking towards Gabriella's room. "Ms. Montez is a very lucky woman." The doctor yelled.

Troy spun around and nodded. "Yeah, she's always been strong."

The doctor shook his head and laughed lightly. "Although that may be true, I meant she is very lucky to have a boyfriend who cares so much for her." Before Troy could rebut the doctor walked away looking at the clipboard in his hands. Troy smiled slightly and continued down the hall.

Meanwhile...

Gabriella breathed deeply and winced from the pain in her mouth. She switched to breathing through her nose. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, opening them again upon hearing a noise. She squinted trying to make out the figure walking towards her bed. "Troy? Is that you?" She asked hoarsely. No reply. "Can you please turn on the light? I can't see anything." The person came to her bedside holding something big and white in his right hand. "T-troy?" The un-identified man leaned over her bed to look her in the eyes and Gabriella gasped. "David? What are you doing he-" Before she could finish a pillow was thrust on top of her face. She squealed and kicked, trying to inhale some air, feeling she was running out. The longer the pillow stayed on top of her face and the harder it was pushed the more weak Gabriella felt underneath it. She soon couldn't find the strength to move her body, and she gasped for air.

Troy opened the door and popped his head inside. His eyebrows furrowed as he found vision difficult. He saw someone standing by Gabriella's bedside, thinking it was just another friend. He turned on the light and his eyes went wide. David turned around quickly and ran towards Troy, knocking him down harshly and running out of the room. Troy got to his feet quickly and went to chase after him, but stopped when he looked down the hall and David had disappeared. "Somebody call the police!" Troy yelled. A nurse nodded her head with a confused expression before Troy ran into Gabriella's room finding her breathing deeply whilst sobbing. "Ella, are you okay?" Troy said standing beside her bed and stroking her cheek soothingly.

"He tried to…oh Troy. I was so scared." Gabriella's voice sounded terrible. To add on to the hoarseness of the allergic reaction now she was trembling, her whole body shaking with fear. Troy leaned down and pulled her into his arms, cradling her back and forth for comfort as she cried into his chest.

"Don't worry Gabriella. I would never let anything happen to you. I'll protect you…always." Troy felt a pain in his heart as he re played what he had seen. He couldn't bear to think about what would have happened if he hadn't walked in. His poor Gabriella, today just wasn't her day. He was going to kill that son of a bitch…

Troy Bolton would hunt down and injure the man who hurt Gabriella Montez.

**Oh man, I know that was sad, poor Gabi right?! I know it was short, the next one will be longer, and this chapter was kind of a filler. 12 reviews for the next chapter! Tell me what you thought; don't just say 'loved it can't wait for the next one' that bugs the shit out of me. Was it too much, do you think Troy is finally accepting his feelings for Gabriella again? Tell me in your reviews please! (: **


	15. Closer

Hold on Tight

15. Closer

Troy rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat on the coach in Gabriella's room. He watched her with a sad smile, as she was curled into a ball asleep, tear stains running down her cheeks. He glanced at the clock and sighed as it read 8:30 am. He had stayed up all night. The police had come last night and asked questions then left, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone. Taylor and Sharpay had called over a dozen times, wanting to come, Troy argued saying it was far too late and they could come tomorrow. After Troy promised he would stay with her Gabriella restlessly fell asleep after a couple hours of tossing and turning. Troy used all his strength to stay awake, just incase Gabriella started whimpering again. In the middle of the night she had started crying in her sleep; Troy rushed to her side and cooed her until she was at peace. It happened again four hours later.

"Troy?" Sharpay said standing by the door. Troy looked to her and smiled.

"Hey." He said yawning.

"How is she?" She asked looking at Gabriella sadly.

"She'll be fine." Troy said staring at Gabriella as her chest rose up and down from breathing. Sharpay nodded and walked to Gabriella placing her hand on the bed by her head.

"Oh Gabi…" Sharpay frowned and then walked over to Troy and sat beside him on the couch in silence. "Have you gotten any sleep?" She asked concerned.

"No, but I'm okay. Gabriella needs me." Troy said sitting up straight and tearing his eyes open fully.

"Troy, you look exhausted." Before Troy could say anything Lucy came in and walked over to the couch.

She then looked to Troy and Sharpay and smiled. "Hey guys, is Gabriella okay?" She asked glancing back at a sleeping Gabriella. Troy nodded.

"Yeah, she's going to be fine." He said.

"Troy, you look exhausted." Lucy said frowning.

"Told you." Sharpay muttered. Troy frowned and rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, really." He said not convincing the girls.

"Troy…" A raspy voice called. They all looked to Gabriella. "Please go get some sleep. Sharpay and Lucy will keep me company." Gabriella rubbed her eyes and smiled half heartedly at Troy. He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead making Lucy narrow her eyes in suspicion before shrugging it off.

"I'll be back." He said smiling. He then walked out of the room.

"How come he listens to you?" Lucy said her lips parted slightly.

Gabriella shrugged and smiled awkwardly.

"Gabi!" A voice screamed lightly from the door. Gabriella turned towards the door and smiled at Taylor and Chad.

"Hey." She replied weakly.

* * *

Troy walked into his house and kicked the door shut behind him. He walked up into his bedroom and plopped down on his bed, after setting an alarm on his clock. He fell asleep almost instantly.

**8 hours later… **

Troy stirred awake and gasped as Lucy was sat next to him on the bed beaming down at him.

"Hey baby, have a good sleep?" She asked kissing him lightly.

"Uh, yeah. What time is it?" He asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Lucy glanced at the clock and then turned to him again. "Four thirty."

Troy gasped and stood up looking at the clock that sat on his night table. "Four thirty?! I set the alarm for twelve!" He quickly removed his shirt and walked into the bathroom to have a quick shower.

"Yeah, I know, but I shut if off because you needed to sleep."

Troy walked back out into the bedroom, with anger swimming in his eyes. "Why would you do that?! I need to get back to Gabriella!"

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed and she stood from the bed. "Gabriella will understand! Troy calm down, ever since we went to the bowling alley that night you've been totally off with me. I just wanted you to get some rest. A couple days ago you would've thanked me."

Troy groaned and rolled his eyes. "Well sorry if I'm not completely paying attention to you when Gabriella is in the hospital."

"Who cares if she's in the hospital! It was just an allergic reaction! Geez you make it seem like she was shot!" Lucy yelled, in aggravation.

Troy bit his lip in frustration. "Lucy, believe it or not but Gabriella means a lot to me. So don't you go saying she's _just_ in the hospital. You hardly even know her. Not to mention someone tried to murder her. You know nothing, absolutely nothing." Troy walked into the bathroom and shut the door harshly behind him. Lucy screamed in anger and slumped back onto the bed.

Fifteen minutes later Troy walked out of the bathroom in his boxers, relieved Lucy was no longer in the bedroom. He slipped on some jeans and a white v neck t-shirt. He shoved his cell phone and wallet in his pocket and clutched his car keys in his hand. As he was walking towards the front door Lucy walked out of the living room, coming up behind him. "Troy…we need to talk." She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not now Lucy, I have to go." He said opening the front door.

"To see Gabriella, I know. It seems to me you care about her a lot." She said with attitude.

"As I pointed out to you before, she's in the hospital." He said giving her a face.

"I know she needs support right now Troy, but even when she wasn't in the hospital it seemed like you, I don't know connected with her in some way. I never saw it before but now I've been putting the pieces together and I'm a little worried. Should I be worried Troy?" She asked with a sad expression.

Troy sighed. He had to stop lying to himself. Soon people would start getting hurt, including him. "Lucy…me and Gabriella dated in high school…and I think I'm still in love with her." Troy clenched his eyes shut. "I'm sorry, it doesn't mean I don't care about you, but lately it just seems like we would be good as just friends."

Lucy felt hot tears roll down her cheeks, she knew this was true but she just couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt anger build up inside her. "Are you breaking up with me? For…her?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes." He said looking down guiltily.

"Gabriella is a cry baby, that's all she is. I liked her at first but now I know she's just a manipulating bitch. Troy, please don't do this." Lucy pleaded with him with her eyes and sighed as he stayed silent. She knew he had already made up his mind. "I should've known, through that nice mask of hers she was just trying to steal you away." She whispered furiously. Troy looked up, guilt replaced with anger.

"She didn't do anything, you and me, we just don't connect."

Lucy scoffed. "Whatever, I still don't understand what brought this on."

"I'm sorry Lucy, you're just not Gabriella." Troy sighed before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

**10 reviews please, I know you guys probably loved this chapter, haha! Thanks for giving me 12 reviews for my last chapter -sarcasm. you guys didn't and i didn't like it, it seems to me you guys only like sitting back and reading it but not doing a little work and giving me a pleasant review, thanks to those who did (: Tell me what you thought! I know my chapters have been kind of short, give me a break! I promise when I'm not drowned in school work or cheer practice I will write a super long chapter. School just started so I'm so loaded with work, problems, and just trying to stay sane.  
**


	16. Written in the stars

Hold on Tight

16. Written in the Stars

Sharpay had left three hours ago having to finalize some work, for the east high new upcoming musical. After wishing Gabriella a good recovery she left, leaving only Taylor and Chad left in the room.

Taylor sighed at her annoying boyfriend. "Chad, no we aren't getting food yet. I'm staying with Gabriella."

"But Tay!" Chad whined. Gabriella giggled.

"Taylor its okay, you can go. I think Chad might die of hunger." Gabriella shook her head as Chad gave her a thankful grin.

"I don't want you to be alone though. David must have really taken a toll on you. Ugh, I really hope they catch the sick bastard." Taylor said with disgust, placing her hand on Gabriella's thoughtfully.

"Tay, you've been here for hours! I feel bad keeping you here anyway. Go home, eat, sleep, whatever. I'll be perfectly fine, I'm not scared of him. Anyway Troy said he would be back, so I wont be alone." Gabriella smiled and gave Taylor a reassuring look saying it was okay to leave.

"Okay, fine. But if you need anything just call, and I'll make Chad do it." Taylor grinned playfully and Chad opened his mouth in shock. Gabriella laughed at the two.

"Sounds good, bye guys." Gabriella watched as they walked to the hospital room door and stepped back when the door opened by itself, as if on cue. Troy appeared and smiled at the couple.

"Hey guys, just leaving?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, Chad's hungry." Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"Dude, you know how it is." Chad said shrugging. Troy laughed and let the two leave. He closed the door and turned to a smiling Gabriella.

"Hey, there." Troy said nervously. If he was going to confess his feelings for Gabriella, again; he wished with everything inside of him that she didn't reject him like before.

"Hi!" Gabriella said happily. She coughed after, regretting using so much energy.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked walking up to her and placing his head in his hands as his elbows rested beside her on the bed.

"Better I guess." Gabriella smiled and couldn't stop staring at Troy. She found it unbelievable how much he seemed to care. It made her love him even more. She had to stop lying to herself; she was in love with Troy Bolton. I mean Andy hadn't come once to visit her, she honestly didn't want him to. Truthfully, this whole allergic reaction was kind of like a blessing to her, it meant she got to be with Troy. The David part she could've lived without though.

"So uh, Lucy and I broke up." Troy said looking around awkwardly. Gabriella gasped in disbelief; she couldn't help but feel bewildered at the coincidence and tried hiding her smile but had to look away when she failed. It's like her reward for finally admitting her feelings for Troy to herself, and not living in denial.

"Oh really, I'm sorry. Why?" She asked hesitantly.

Troy took a moment to think and then gulped back his nerves. "It's simple really…she's not you." Troy said unexpectedly, catching Gabriella off guard. He looked up and caught her eyes, with a small smile on his face. Gabriella's eyes widened and she couldn't breathe, but in a good way. When she stayed silent Troy panicked. "I mean uh-"

"I love you!" Gabriella screamed. She coughed and turned away when she felt the result to her lungs. She looked back at Troy who had stood up straight and looked at her, a shocked expression covering his face.

Troy laughed in shock. "Funny. That's how you said it last time." He said remembering her declaration in the grocery store. He slowly knelt down on his knees so his shoulders and up was shown to Gabriella. "You're so weird." He said placing his hand on her cheek and caressing it softly. Gabriella giggled and placed her hand on top of his, leaning into his touch. "I love you too." He said grinning cheekily. Gabriella took in a deep breath and sighed in relief. Before thinking she pulled Troy by his t-shirt and yanked him as close as possible, wrapping her arms around his neck and connecting their lips in the process.

Troy kept his eyes open in shock. He then relaxed while closing them and placing his hand on her neck. They shared a passionate kiss and both smiled in glee after pulling apart.

'_Finally' _ Gabriella thought.

'_It's about time'_ Troy thought after.

"So how did Lucy take it?" Gabriella said biting her lip.

"You just ruined our moment." Troy said smirking.

"Sorry." Gabriella squeaked. She giggled as Troy laughed. "Come and lay down with me." She patted the spot next to her after moving to the side. Troy grinned and placed himself down next to her, wrapping his arms around her petite body.

"I've been waiting to hold you for almost five years." Troy said closing his eyes and sighing.

"I've been waiting for you to hold me for almost five years." Gabriella said giggling. Damn did she love karma, good thing she always ate her vegetables. She dug her head in Troy's chest and inhaled his scent, closing her eyes in bliss. Troy rested his head on top of hers after kissing her forehead still not fully processing that they were together and in love. I mean it's not like they had just met and fell in love in a couple weeks. Troy and Gabriella have known each other since high school, and have been harboring those rekindled feelings for quite a while. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while until Gabriella spoke. "Troy?" She whispered.

"Mhm?" Troy asked opening his eyes.

"After the doctor checks up on me, I get to leave tonight, and well David's still out there and I was wondering…" She drifted off nervously.

"What is it Gabi?" Troy asked concerned.

"Well, I'm scared, and I don't want to be alone." She said sighing. "Please, please stay with me." Gabriella begged desperately not wanting to be alone in her empty house, worried for her safety. Troy smiled and leaned down, placing a kiss on Gabriella's lips lovingly.

"Of course, I was going to suggest it anyway. If that ass hat ever comes around you again I'll break his face." Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek protectively. She giggled and looked into Troy's eyes adoringly.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Troy smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. She kissed his nose sweetly and he grinned. "

"So, I never got to tease you about what you said at the grocery store a couple weeks ago…" Troy said smirking deviously.

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and then widened them in realization. "You wouldn't!" She said narrowing her eyes in warning.

"Oh Troy Alexander Bolton, I love you so fucking much!" Troy said in a girly voice, trying to imitate Gabriella. She groaned and buried her face in his chest in embarrassment. "You're my air! My everything!" Troy laughed loudly as Gabriella blushed.

"I hate you. I was draining out my soul and you're mocking me!" She said scrunching up her nose cutely. Troy grinned and chuckled before hugging Gabriella tightly.

"I was just teasing." He said digging his face into her hair. It smelled so sweet.

"Yeah, sure you were." Gabriella said pouting. Troy quickly kissed her sad face away and she couldn't help but smile.

"Gr." She said bluntly.

"Well 'gr' to you too." Troy said playfully. Gabriella hit him lightly across the chest. They both shared a laugh, basking in their happiness with each other.

**11 reviews. Yeah, yeah I know FINALLY! Hehe, you guys are probably dying to find out what they are first going to do as a couple. (: REVIEW, and please word it out, not just one word saying "love it, yadda yadda" LOL. Next chapter will most likely be LONG, and then after a couple Troyella together happiness I have to add the drama, sorry, but it's not interesting without it! **


	17. Tease

Hold on Tight

17. Tease

**Two weeks later**

"Troy! Wake up!" Gabriella yelled from her bedroom door as she saw her boyfriend still sleeping in her bed. Troy had been staying over almost every night since the incident, Gabriella not wanting him anywhere else. "Troy! My beautiful boyfriend! Pleeeeeeeease!" She squealed walking up to the bed and jumping on top of him giddily. "I have exciting news!" When Troy grabbed the pillow beside him and placed it on top of his face stubbornly Gabriella groaned. "Fine, lazy ass." Gabriella sat down beside him on the bed and yanked the pillow away from him. Troy groaned when the light hit his orbs and he rolled over on his stomach.

"Let me sleep woman!" Troy grumbled against his pillow.

"Get up man!" Gabriella giggled and ran her finger up and down his bare back causing him to shiver in pleasure, she sighed and layed down on top of him playfully. "Please?" She begged, mocking sadness. She kissed his earlobe and whimpered. "Pretty please with me on top?" She asked cutely. Troy rolled his eyes mentally and quickly rolled around causing Gabriella to squeal. He embraced her body into his and hugged her tightly.

"You're such a pest." He mumbled into her hair.

"I'm a cute pest right?" She asked looking up at him.

"Unfortunately." He replied smirking. Gabriella smiled, knowing he was only joking. "What's the exciting news my love?" Troy asked with a playful smile.

"Sharpay called and told me East High is having a reunion for our generation. She said we would get a letter but she wanted to tell us first." Gabriella grinned happily.

"That's great babe, when is it?" He asked kissing her cheek and getting out of bed.

"In two days! I'm so excited to see everyone. Aren't you?" She asked jumping out of bed.

"Mhm." Troy mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked into the bathroom. Gabriella smirked at his appearance of him only in his boxers.

As Troy brushed his teeth Gabriella sat on the bed and listened to him in boredom. "So how are you feeling? I know yesterday must have been a hard day of training." She said looking at his back.

"Fine, I guess. The season is just getting heated up. Coach is really pushing us this year." Troy rinsed his toothbrush and placed it next to Gabriella's. He turned around and smiled at Gabriella as she watched her legs swing back and forth, her being too short to reach the ground from the tall bed.

"When's your next game?" She asked, focusing on her feet. Troy shook his head and chuckled lightly as he removed his boxers and got into the shower.

"This Saturday!" He shouted against the loud water. Gabriella watched the steam come out from the bathroom and went to sit on the toilet seat.

"Well, I'm about to make breakfast. What would you like?" She asked watching his figure through the shower doors.

Troy popped his head out and smirked at her. "Whatever, you want sweetheart."

Gabriella grinned and jumped up from her current seat. "Okay!" She said happily making her way out of the bathroom. Troy shook his head in amusement and got back to his shower. He sighed playfully when he heard Gabriella come back to the bathroom.

"I forgot to tell you something." She said only having her head shown through the bathroom door. Troy popped his head out of the shower and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I love you." She grinned before skipping back into the bedroom.

"I love you too!" He yelled whilst laughing.

* * *

As Gabriella scrambled the eggs her phone started ringing. She set down the spatula and scurried across the kitchen to her cell phone. "Hello?" She answered with a smile.

"Hey! It's Taylor! I have to tell you something!" Taylor said excitedly.

"I know about the reunion. It's going to be so much fun!" Gabriella said walking back to the stove and turning it off after the eggs were done.

"Yeah it is! I wasn't talking about that though!" Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows together and waited for Taylor to continue. "Chad finally proposed!" Taylor squealed in pure joy. Gabriella's eyes widened and she started jumping up and down probably what Taylor was doing right now.

"No way! When?! Tell me everything!" Gabriella said running towards the stairs to tell Troy. She was listening intently to Taylor that she didn't notice Troy at the bottom of the staircase staring at her in curiosity. Gabriella ran straight into him causing him to stumble back and her to fall to the ground. She shot right back up, too excited to care about the pain in her ass. "Aw that's so sweet!" She replied to what Taylor was telling her.

Troy hurriedly came up to Gabriella and grabbed her head in his hands staring at her in worry. "Baby, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Troy twirled her around to examine her. Gabriella still distracted by her conversation with Taylor didn't hear Troy's frantic voice.

"Oh my gosh! No way!" She squealed nibbling on her fingers. Troy looked at her strangely and then shook his head. He walked into the kitchen, Gabriella following behind him unconsciously.

"Women." He muttered grabbing some juice from the fridge.

"Okay, I'll see you at the reunion! Ah I'm so happy for you Tay. Congratulations!" Troy sat down on a stool next to the island and began to eat the eggs that Gabriella had made. "Mhm?" Gabriella asked the phone. Troy shook his head thinking the conversation had ended, when apparently it hadn't. Troy scrunched his nose together in worry and confusion when Gabriella's eyes widened in shock. She suddenly started jumping up and down. "Aw Taylor thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed. "Alright I'll tell Troy, see you, bye!" She hung up the phone with a wide grin on her face. Troy waited anxiously for her to tell him what was going on.

"So are you going to give me some of those?" Gabriella asked lamely forking some of Troy's eggs.

"What's up with Taylor?" He asked urging her on.

"Oh right!" She said in realization. "She and Chad are engaged!" Gabriella squealed. Troy's eyes widened, the same response Gabriella had. "I'm Taylor's maid of honor! Oh and you're his best man!" Gabriella grabbed the bottle of ketchup and squeezed some on the side of the plate.

Troy processed the information and grinned happily. "That's amazing! They must be so happy. It's about time Chad grew some balls." Troy laughed along with Gabriella.

"You got that right! They've been together for like five years now. You would've thought they would be married by now." She said grabbing a glass and filling it with coffee. Troy nodded in agreement.

Troy finished his plate and placed it in the sink before going to get more juice, he looked in the refrigerator and took out a box of mushrooms in disgust. "What are these doing in here?" He asked gesturing to the food in his hand. Gabriella looked over and smirked.

"Just because I'm allergic doesn't mean I can't have them in my fridge." She said dipping her eggs in ketchup.

"Mushroom is food of the devils. They almost killed you last time you ate them. Stupid Andrew." Troy tossed the square package into the trash can.

"Now, now Troy, Andrew called a couple days ago and apologized. It wasn't his fault, he didn't know." She said smiling softly.

"Yah he calls a week after, he didn't even have the decency to come to the hospital. Ass hat." Troy said scoffing after.

"Yeah, I guess that was pretty assy of him." Gabriella said shrugging.

Troy nodded cockily, happy he had brought her to the dark side.

"Anyway, I only had mushrooms because I know how much you liked them." Gabriella said shyly. Troy smiled and walked over to her, placing his hand on her hip.

"The key word being _liked_, I stopped liking them the day I found out they could harm you." He said sweetly.

Gabriella blushed and placed her petite hands on his built chest, leaning up on her tippy toes to kiss him on the lips lovingly. "You always know what to say." She said resting her head on his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know, I really don't care if I'm late for practice, let's go have animal sex shall we?" Troy asked cockily, smirking as Gabriella lifted her head and grinned at him in shock.

"You tiger, you." She pocked his chest playfully and leapt up so she could wrap her arms around his neck tightly, and place her lips on his.

Troy hugged her to his body tightly and slipped his tongue in her mouth, engaging in a deep makeout session. After about a minute Gabriella pulled away hastily and looked at her wrist watch, her eyes widened slightly as she released herself from Troy, grabbing her cell phone and car keys off of the table. "Oh my god, I'm late, you're late! We are both late!" Gabriella frantically rushed around as Troy watched her with amusement.

He casually grabbed his car keys, wallet, and sunglasses, slipping two out of the three in his pocket, and leaving the third to hang on his t-shirt collar, he also hung his basketball bag from his shoulder and watched Gabriella with humor. "Gabs we're the boss alright. Chill it's not like we'll get in trouble." He walked over to her and helped her put on her coat, seeing she was having some difficulty.

"Yeah, but as the boss it makes a bad impression to be late. It shows I'm not serious about my job. I've only been back working for a week now and I'm already slacking. You make me bad Troy." Gabriella rushed to the front door and opened it. She turned around when she noticed Troy not following her.

Troy stood in the hallway with his head down mocking hurt. He tried hiding his smile with no luck of succeeding. He knew Gabriella was only teasing, he knew she loved him.

Gabriella marched up to Troy and shook her head with a small smile, she just couldn't be serious around him, one thing she absolutely loved about their relationship. She used her pointer finger to lift up his chin and smirked when he grinned at her. "I like being bad Troy." Gabriella said seductively. She planted a passionate kiss to his lips and turned to rush out the front door. Troy stared at the door in disbelief and ran out behind her, locking the front door with the key she had given him.

Troy walked to his car that he had left here and watched Gabriella back out of the driveway. She blew him a kiss cutely and he pretended to catch it. Right as she turned the corner Troy got into his car and started the engine. "Tease." He mumbled.

**10 reviewssssssssss, you guys only gave me 7 last time, thanks a lot, NOT. I'm seriously super busy and you guys not giving me reviews is only attracting me to the idea of NOT updating until you actually give me my requested amount...i keep going easy and its starting to annoy me so start reviewing for EVERY chapter and you wont have to face the consequences of NO MORE chapters. mwahahah-evil laugh (: **

**Anway, cute huh?! Taylor and Chad are getting married! Yay! AND there's a reunion! Tell me ideas and advice please, I'm going to need them. PLEASE SUGGEST IDEAS, its not guaranteed i will use them but i just might!  
**


	18. You and Me?

Hold on Tight

18. You and Me?

"Troy! Are you here?" Gabriella called as she opened her front door and closed it behind her. She sighed when there was no reply and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Baby, where are you?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh hey, I'm at my house. Why, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Troy asked worriedly.

"No, no, I'm fine. I just miss you." She said as she walked upstairs to her bedroom.

"I miss you too, even though it's only been a couple hours." Troy said playfully.

"Hey! I love me some Troy. I need my daily dose." Gabriella giggled at her joke.

Troy laughed on the other end. "Babe, do you want me to come over? I was going to anyway."

"If you insist…" Gabriella said trying to hold in a giggle.

"You're a piece of work, ya know that?" Troy said smirking.

"You love me. See you soon." Gabriella hung up the phone and quickly got in to the shower. Troy laughed at his eccentric girlfriend and grabbed his wallet before heading out the door.

* * *

"Hey!" Gabriella squealed as she opened her door to reveal Troy Bolton. She ushered him inside and shut the door. "As you can see, I just got out of the shower, and I need to change so…one minute?" Troy pushed back a strand of wet hair that was sticking to her cheek and nodded. Gabriella smiled and kissed his jaw tenderly. He watched as she scurried upstairs in only a towel, her wet hair swishing from side to side. He wasn't going to deny that he was so turned on right now. He turned around when he heard the doorbell ring. "Can you get that Troy?" Gabriella yelled from upstairs.

"Sure!" He replied before swinging the door open to reveal…Lucy?"

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Troy asked with wide eyes. Why would she come to Gabriella's house?

"Well, I tried your house and when you weren't there I figured this was the only place you would be." She replied with a grin as she stepped inside, past Troy. "So, this is the slut barn. Where's the slut?" She said casually.

"Lucy, what the hell? It's been weeks, why the fuck are you here?" Troy asked with frustration.

"Ouch, aren't we feisty. I just wanted to tell you something is all." Lucy said walking into the living room and making herself at home.

Troy rolled his eyes and followed her into the living room. "You couldn't have called?"

"I think this particular information would be better if I told you in person, and even better if Gabriella heard it too." Lucy smirked in mischief. Troy raised an eyebrow in suspicion, before he could reply Gabriella walked in totally oblivious of Lucy's presence.

"Okay, so baby, I have to tell you what happened at work today." Gabriella smiled at Troy and wrapped her arms around his waist. When Troy looked at her apologetically Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern. Suddenly someone coughed behind her and she jumped in Troy's arms, Gabriella turned around and her eyes widened. "Lucy?" Gabriella asked flabbergasted.

"That was my reaction." Troy muttered. Gabriella glanced between the two waiting for an explanation.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Well, hello there Gabriella, still a whore I see, and you still have that hideous hair style as well." Lucy said smirking meanly. Gabriella gasped silently in hurt and took a step back, she looked down awkwardly and stayed silent. Troy stared at Gabriella's face and moved towards her. He placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"Don't listen to her." He whispered before wrapping his arms around her petite body and hugging her tightly. He knew how fragile she was, and how easily words hurt her. He then released her and stood between his girlfriend and his ex. "Lucy, you can't just come into Gabriella's house and start insulting her. Back off, or get out." He threatened; angry at the way she treated and talked about Gabriella.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. I think it's time I said what I came hear to say." Lucy said standing up. Troy glanced at Gabriella and gave her a small smile before turning back to Lucy and nodding sternly. "I'm pregnant, with your baby Troy." Lucy said coldly. Both Troy and Gabriella gasped in utter shock. Troy's eyes widened and he shook his head in denial. Gabriella took a couple steps back and then ran upstairs. Troy didn't even notice until he spun his head around and she was gone. He had no idea how things were about to change.

* * *

Sharpay Evans had never let fear or hurt enter her system. Now was completely different. The fear and hurt that she felt was not for herself, but for one of her best friends. She had just hung up the phone with Gabriella after talking with her for almost an hour and she couldn't help but feel bad. Gabriella sounded awful, she was obviously sobbing on the other end. Things never went her way, lately nothing has. Zeke noticed the expression on his girlfriends face as soon as he walked through her door and rushed over, sitting beside her and grabbing her free hand.

"Shar, what's wrong?" He asked with concern.

Sharpay looked towards him with sad eyes and shook her head before looking down at the table. "It's Gabriella…" She replied.

"Gabriella…Is she okay?" He urged her to go on.

"No it's Lucy, that stupid bitch, urgh!" Sharpay stood up violently and paced back and forth. She was never calm for long.

"What did Lucy do?" Zeke asked standing up and attempting to keep Sharpay in one place, but failing.

"She's pregnant and apparently Troy's the father." She said unbelieving whilst biting her nails.

Zeke's mouth opened in shock and he sat down in disbelief. "No…" He whispered. "Oh my god, how's Gabriella taking it?"

"Not good. Lucy showed up at her house and told Troy and her at the same time. She ran upstairs and left him downstairs with Lucy. When she went back down they were both gone." Sharpay said sitting down across from Zeke and sighing.

"Lucy's the chick we met at the bowling alley right and the one we saw at the hospital?" Zeke asked in realization.

"Yup that's the skank. I bet you a million bucks that she's lying about the whole thing, just to create drama. Assface." Sharpay replied scoffing in disgust towards Lucy.

"Hm…" Zeke said in deep thought.

Sharpay noticed his face and furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Oh it's nothing, I just saw her at the restaurant tonight. She walked in as soon as I walked out. I don't think she recognized me though." Sharpay inhaled sharply and shot up from her seat, she grabbed her jacket and headed for her door. "Where are you going?" Zeke asked in confusion.

"I'll tell you later! Make yourself at home, I'll be back later." With that Sharpay ran out the door and shut it behind her.

* * *

Sharpay looked at the five star restaurant and strutted inside. Zeke was the main chef here so you could say she had been here more than twice. She looked around frantically trying to find Lucy. She smirked when she found her sitting at the bar by herself. Sharpay walked over and sat two seats away from her. She looked over at Lucy through the corner of her eye and smirked when she saw the drink sitting in front of her. It was clear and in a regular glass, but if she was lucky, it wasn't just water.

"Hello miss, may I get you anything?" The bartender asked.

"Hi, can I have what she's having please?" Sharpay asked. "And could you hurry up?"

The bartender nodded. "Certainly."

Sharpay looked over at Lucy and quickly looked away when Lucy turned towards her. Lucy stared at the blonde haired woman sitting a couple seats away from her and then looked back to her cell phone. She dialed a friend's number and started talking with her.

"Here you go miss." The bartender said handing Sharpay her drink.

"Thank you." After taking one last glance at Lucy Sharpay looked at her drink and then took a gulp. Her nose scrunched from the taste and she smiled brightly. "Bitch please." She whispered before placing some cash down and hopping off her seat. She strutted out of the restaurant but not before Lucy turned around and narrowed her eyes. She could recognize that walk any day.

* * *

"He-hello?" Gabriella managed to stutter out.

"Honey, save your tears, I have news." Sharpay said immediately.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella asked in confusion.

"She's lying." Sharpay said with confidence.

"Shar, what are you talking about?" Gabriella was not in the mood to play guessing games.

"Lucy is lying about being pregnant." Sharpay said with a grin.

"Wh-what?" Gabriella didn't believe it. "How do you know?" She asked.

"I caught her drinking vodka at the restaurant Zeke works at. Slimy sneaky little…urgh!"

Gabriella gasped, frantically wiping her tears away. Everyone knows that you can't consume alcohol whilst pregnant, it could cause serious risks to the baby. "No, are you sure it was vodka?"

"As sure as the fact that pink Jimmy Choo's are the greatest shoes ever invented." Sharpay said with sass.

"Oh. My. God! How did you…?" Gabriella was at a loss for words.

"I have my ways. Anyway, I think it's time for a romantic reunion with a Mr. Troy Bolton and a vicious call out to Miss Devil Spawn." Sharpay smirked evilly.

"I think you may be right." Gabriella said grinning.

Gabriella knew nothing could break her and Troy apart and today's occurrences just proved it more right.

**10 reviews por favor (please). I know this update is late, I'm sorry, but I've been so super busy its not even funny, updates might be a little less frequent but I promise you I wont become one of those writers who doesn't update in months, I personally hate that. Maximum wait is…2 weeks? I'll try and get chapters out faster if I get reviews…(: **

**Oh and I'm running out of ideas!!!!! HELP.**


	19. Never Ever

Hold on Tight

19. Never Ever

"He's not answering his cell phone, I don't know what's wrong…you said Zeke told him that Lucy was lying…right?"

"Yeah, Zeke called him right in front of me."

Sigh. "I should've been stronger, I shouldn't of believed Lucy so easily and abandoned him…it's like I'm trying to find excuses not to be with him."

"It sounds like your questioning if you love him…"

"Of course not, but I let him down. He's my life and I love him more than anything, more than air."

"So tell him that…"

* * *

Gabriella called again, and just like the last five times, it went to voice mail…

"Troy, I'm sorry I ran away, I should've stayed with you, figured it out with you. As long as we're together we can get through anything. Please pick up the phone."

She called again. _"Hey_ _you've reached Troy, leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

Gabriella looked down at the phone in her hands sadly, she put it back to her ear and began singing…

**Miranda Cosgrove, About you now (youtube it)**

"_Maybe I'm wrong, you decide…should've been strong, yeah I lied…nobody gets me like you…_

_Couldn't keep hold of you then, how could I know what you meant, there was nothing to compare to…_

_There's a mountain between us but there's one thing I'm sure of, that I know how I feel about you…_

_Can we bring yesterday back around?...Cause I know how I feel about you now…_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down…but I know how I feel about you now…_

_All that it takes one more chance, don't let our last kiss be our last…I'm out of my mind just to show you...i know everything changes, I don't care where it takes us, cause I know how I feel about you…_

_Can we bring yesterday back around?...cause I know how I feel about you now…I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down…but I know how I feel about you now…_

_Not a day passed me by, not a day passed me by, when I don't think about you…_

_And there's no moving on…cause I know you're the one, and I cant be without you…_

_BEEP._

**THIS IS A FILLER. I'm sorry, but I just don't have time to write something longer…I promise I will try and find time to write more! Or i'll do a bunch of mini ones like this that only require 6 reviews...  
**

**6 reviews…(:**

**IMPORTANT INFO:**

**Regarding my new story that i said i was writing...**

**I've decided i'm going to just write a whole bunch of short stories, some one shots, and shots five and less...i just really dont have time to write a whole new story, so im waiting till summer of next year until i start a brand new one that goes into marriage and kids...i know its a long time but i hardly have time to update Hold on Tight anymore...but i would die before i gave up on this story, i'm thinking of having this story last longer...and maybe go into marriage and kids...tell me what you thinkk...options: bunch of short stories, like one shots and shots five and less, AND for Hold on Tight to go into marriage and kids...OR Hold on Tight to end soon and a brand new story that might take a while between updates...please tell me what you wantt! (:  
**


	20. No More

**Hey guys, so a horrible thing happened to me…I stupidly let a virus in my laptop and EVERYTHING on my computer got erased, it took two days to re-install everything. All my pre-written chapters were lost, and even the new short story I've been working on…): So, yeah it was devastating but I got over it. I'll try my hardest to get out chapters sooner. Please understand. Thanks.**

**Tasha.**

Hold On Tight

20. No More

Gabriella walked into her firm with a fake smile plastered on her face. She sighed when she entered the sanctuary of her office and shut the door. Before she could sit down at her desk someone started knocking on the door.

"Come in!" She yelled. Her secretary walked in with a small smile. "Oh, hey Marsha, what's up?" Gabriella asked as Marsha walked towards her.

"Miss Mckessie called and wanted to make time for you to get your bridesmaid dress fitted and to make sure you were going to the reunion tonight at seven I believe."

"Ohhhh, I totally forgot. Thank you Marsha, I'll give her a call later." Gabriella said penciling it into her brain so she wouldn't forget.

Marsha nodded and walked out of Gabriella's office. Just later she knocked on the door again and popped her head in as she usually did. "Miss Montez?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry to interrupt you again but the new intern just arrived, he wants to meet you." Marsha said gesturing towards the open door.

"Oh, okay. Tell him to come see me then." Gabriella said shrugging and sitting down at her desk.

"He's just outside, I'll go get him." Marsha replied.

"Thank you." Gabriella said turning her computer on. She looked up to see a rather handsome young man at her door. "Hello, you must be the new intern." Gabriella said standing politely.

"Yes Ms. Montez, I'm Tyler O'Hanlon." The guy said smiling; He had dirty blonde hair, and was wearing a nice fitted black suit.

'_Troy looks so much better in a suit' _Gabriella thought. "Nice to meet you Tyler, you can call me Gabriella." She replied, holding out her hand. Tyler walked over quickly and shook Gabriella's hand. Once they released Gabriella sat back down. "I hope you enjoy it here, I'm looking forward to seeing how your work here progresses over time." Gabriella smiled before looking down to her computer. "You may leave now." She said looking up at him, who was still standing there.

"Oh right, sorry. Thank you for giving me this job, I won't let you down." Tyler said.

Gabriella nodded and smiled at her kind intern. He left and closed the door behind him. Gabriella sighed, happy to be alone. Five seconds later Marsha knocked on her door again. "What is it now?" Gabriella asked getting annoyed.

"Someone else is here to see you." Marsha said looking down.

Gabriella furrowed her brows in annoyance. "Alright, alright…bring them in."

Marsha nodded and walked out of the office. Gabriella fetched some files out of her bag and began filing them in the cabinet behind her. There was a knock at the door and she glanced at the door quickly before yelling for the person to enter. She heard the door open and she swung around in her chair. Troy closed the door behind him and looked towards Gabriella.

"Hey." Troy said looking straight at her.

Gabriella stared at him for a couple seconds before shaking her head, escaping her trance. She blurted out a quick greeting. "Hey, there." She said standing up unconsciously.

"Uh, I just got all your messages…" Troy said calmly. "I didn't want to hear them before because I thought you'd want some time to…I don't know." Troy looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked up quickly with understanding in his eyes. "I was mad at myself Gabriella, and after Zeke told me the truth I was even madder at Lucy. I didn't want to take it out on you."

Gabriella sighed and shook her head. "I was never mad Troy, I was just…a bit depressed, but after Sharpay told me what Lucy did I was relieved." Gabriella walked around her desk to stand in front of Troy. She leaned against her desk casually and looked at her shoes, trying her hardest not to look up. "I just couldn't handle the thought of you having a baby…and it not being ours." Gabriella looked up with sad eyes. "Troy, if I ever have kids I want them to be with you, and I want to share the experience of it being our first. Not my first and your…second." She looked deeply into his eyes and didn't break eye contact.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella." He said simply. Then before Gabriella could blink he took one step forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Gabriella reflexively placed her arms around Troy's neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Once they pulled apart they smiled happily at each other.

"No more being apart okay. I'm getting really tired of things tearing us away from each other." Gabriella said smiling and keeping herself tight against Troy's body.

"No more, I promise." Troy hugged her tightly and rested his head on top of hers. Gabriella placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes happily.

* * *

"Noooo, chocolate chip cookie dough! Pwease?" Gabriella whined, holding the carton of ice cream in front of her face, only letting her eyes pout.

Troy smirked and grabbed the ice cream and placed it in the shopping cart. "You know it's impossible to say _no_ to you."

Gabriella grinned widely. "Love you!" She said cutely, leaning up to peck him on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." Troy said pushing the cart down the aisle. Gabriella mocked hurt and stood in the middle of the lane. Troy looked back and shook his head at her. "Well are you coming or not?" He asked.

Gabriella trudged over with her head down teasingly. Troy watched her with amusement. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, causing her to yelp in surprise. "Troy!" She shrieked.

Once Troy put her down he pulled her close and kissed her quickly. "Love you too." He said cheekily.

"You're so cute." Gabriella said sweetly.

"That's not the first time I've heard that." Troy responded. He released her and continued to push the cart. Gabriella gasped playfully and jumped on his back. Troy jumped slightly but his hands found her thighs, holding her tight.

"Very mature Gabs." He said grinning.

Gabriella merely giggled and held onto him tighter, she wrapped her legs around his waist and stuck herself to him like super glue. Troy looked around to see if anyone was watching before walking casually down the freezer section, then turning the corner and sprinting down the snack aisle. Gabriella dug her face into his neck and suppressed her squeals. All of a sudden Troy stopped and Gabriella looked up to see a bald headed man, in a tacky suit looking at them like they were complete morons.

"Hello, I'm Harry Hugo, the manager of Shoppers." The bald man said in a squeaky voice. Gabriella couldn't help but giggle at the name, and his voice didn't help the matter either. Troy quickly released his girl and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his side securely. "I saw in our security cameras you running down the aisles with her on your back. Am I mistaken?" Harry asked Troy.

"Uh, no you aren't but there are no signs saying we can't do that, so…" Troy smiled cockily and Gabriella hid her face in his side to hold in her laughter.

"No there aren't, but your creating a disturbance so I would appreciate it if you both would act more mature." Harry Hugo said narrowing his eyes.

"Well you don't have to be such a-"

Before Troy could finish Gabriella interrupted him, thinking she really didn't want to be banned from the only grocery store within 5 miles. "I'm so sorry sir, it won't happen again. Thank you."

Harry raised an eyebrow unsurely and then nodded before walking away.

"Gabriella! I really wanted to call that guy a fuckwit." Troy whined, whilst pouting.

Gabriella laughed, "Troy, if I let you call him a fuckwit then we would've been banned from the only grocery store within 5 miles. Do you really want that sweetie?"

Troy thought for a second and then sighed. "No, I guess not." He said like a little child who just lost a game of dodge ball.

"Good, now let's go before that creepy guy realizes you opened some of the candy bags without paying!" Gabriella walked over to the cart and pushed it to the cashier.

Troy smirked and followed her. "Those milk duds were really good…"

* * *

"_Take my hand, I'll take the lead and every step will be safe with me, don't be afraid, afraid to fall, you know ill catch you through it all-"_

Gabriella scurried over to her purse and picked up her ringing cell phone. She smiled at Troy's voice as her ring tone, and couldn't help but feel warm inside thinking of the day they sang it together. "Hello?"

(Shallow breathing)

Gabriella scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion and looked at the caller ID, it was a blocked number. "Hello? Is anyone there?...Who is this?"

"You won't get away with what you did to me. I hate you." A scratchy hoarse voice replied. Before Gabriella could reply the line went dead. She bit her lip in worry and confusion. She gasped at the realization.

David.

It couldn't be…or could it?

* * *

Troy walked up the front lawn of Chad and Taylor's place and opened the door, letting himself in. "Yo Chad!" He yelled.

"Troy! Dude, what's up?" Chad called entering the hallway from the kitchen. Behind him was Taylor raising an eyebrow as the boys did their man hug.

"I didn't hear the doorbell." Taylor said placing a hand on her hip.

"Geeze woman! Troy doesn't need to ring the stupid doorbell, he's Troy." Chad said scoffing. Taylor opened her mouth agape and roughly turned Chad around to face her.

"You wanna repeat that rather rude remark mister?!" She asked sternly. Chad shook his head hurriedly and kissed her cheek with a goofy grin on his face. "Mhm, that's what I thought." She walked back into the kitchen as the phone started ringing.

After she was gone Troy couldn't help but place his hands on his knees and laugh hysterically. "You are so whipped man." He said standing upright in amusement. Chad's eyes turned to slits.

"Am not." He mumbled walking into the living room. Troy chuckled and followed him.

Taylor picked up the phone with a smile. "Hello?"

"Hey Tay, what's up?"

"Gabriella, hey! I called your office when you didn't answer your phone."

"Yeah I know, my secretary told me. About the fitting, I can free my schedule for anytime the bride to be wants." Both Taylor and Gabriella grinned.

"Well, I'll just make an appointment with the bridal store. You have to help me get a dress, my wedding is in four months and I haven't gotten anything done." Taylor said sighing.

"Relax Tay, like you said you have four whole months. That's a long time and I'll help with anything you need me to." She said smiling.

"Thanks Gabby, the only thing I want to worry about for now though is the dresses, we'll see about the other stuff. I can't wait!" Taylor squealed joyously.

"I bet! Me either, I can't wait to see my best friend walk down the aisle in a beautiful dress, with me as her bridesmaid! Eeeeep!" Gabriella and Taylor squealed together.

"So anyway, about the reunion…have you talked to Troy lately?" Taylor said lowering her voice and peeking into the living room to make sure Chad and Troy couldn't hear her…thankfully they were playing NBA 2010, which meant they couldn't hear her even if she screamed into their ears.

"Yeah, about that, it was the sweetest thing. He came to my office and we're all good now." Gabriella said grinning happily at her words.

"That's great, I'm happy for you. I knew you guys would work it out, so are you going together tonight?" Taylor asked leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, I think so. I really don't know though we haven't talked about it, but I'll call him later and ask him to come over."

"Alright sounds good." Taylor replied. Just then Chad walked in.

"Who's on the phone?" He asked.

"Hold on a second." Taylor said into the phone before looking up at her fiancé.

"It's Gabriella." She said not noticing Troy walking up behind Chad.

Troy smiled and looked to the phone. "You're talking to Gabriella?" He asked.

"Yeah, so go away." Taylor said to both Chad and Troy.

Troy smirked sneakily and whispered something to Chad. Chad nodded his head and chuckled. "Hey baby, you want to have some fun with us?" Chad asked Taylor.

Taylor looked at them suspiciously. "What fun?" She asked curiously.

"Just start talking about Troy with Gabriella…and put it on speaker?" Chad asked grinning cutely.

Taylor narrowed her eyes. "That's breaking the girl code! Hell no! You will not use me to get a laugh." She said scoffing like the idea was insane.

"Please Tay! It's not like it's bad or anything, it'll be funny…and you're the one always saying you wish you understood me and Troy's relationship better, now's your chance to be one of the guys!" Chad begged.

"Relationship?" Troy asked holding in a laugh.

"Shut up dude, do you want her to do it or not?" Chad asked giving Troy a look which made him shut up.

Taylor contemplated the situation for a moment before sighing heavily. She held the phone tighter with her palm and said, "Fine, ill do it just for fun though. Nothing too bad."

Both Troy and Chad nodded their heads. Taylor slowly grinned and put her finger to her lips in a shush gesture towards the boys. She put the phone on speaker and held it near her mouth. "Hey, sorry about that Gabriella, Chad wanted to discuss…the reunion tonight." She said saying the first thing that entered her mind.

"No problem Tay." Gabriella said sweetly causing Troy to smile at the voice of his girlfriend. He quickly went to Taylor's side and whispered something into her ear. Taylor rolled her eyes and Chad tried to hold in his laughter.

"Can you hold on again Gabs, sorry." Taylor held the phone to her palm and looked at Troy. "She already told me about your visit today."

"So ask her how it went, how she…felt. I don't know, what do girls ask their friends about their boyfriends?"

Taylor shook her head at Troy and put the phone back to her mouth. "So, about Troy's visit today at your office…how was it?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella smiled at the question. "It was fine, kind of awkward when he first came but then when we talked about everything it was really touching. I don't know Tay, with Troy there are a lot of sweet…moments. I don't know how to describe it." Gabriella giggled causing Troy to grin.

"Mhm, what do you mean?" Taylor asked biting her lip to cause herself not to laugh.

"I mean…Troy he's very outgoing, adorable, funny, but when he gets serious or frustrated I don't know it just makes me feel like I'm in a serious relationship with a great guy, not that I'm just dating a good looking guy. Ya know?" Gabriella said, completely oblivious to Troy and Chad.

Troy listened intently at Gabriella's words and couldn't stop staring at the phone in Taylor's hands. It was as if Gabriella was saying exactly what he was thinking.

"Yeah, Chad can have his moments too. When he's not being a complete idiot." Taylor said sticking her tongue out at him. Troy whispered something in Taylor's ear causing her to gasp.

"Tay, are you okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, yeah of course! Sorry, about that. Anyway, uh…so how good is Troy in bed?" Taylor said clenching her eyes shut, awaiting the response.

"What?" Gabriella asked, surprised at the question.

"How is Troy in…bed?" She repeated.

"Uh Taylor…" Gabriella said unsure.

"Oh come on Gabs." Taylor pushed laughing silently.

Gabriella sighed on the other end. "Well...he's amazing. I love everything about him…including the sex." Gabriella giggled at her admition.

Troy's mouth dropped open and he jumped up in bliss, pumping his fists in the air. As him and Chad did a chest bump Taylor bit her tongue to help from laughing.

"So what about Chad?" Gabriella suddenly asked. Taylor's eyes widened and Chad bit the collar of his shirt to keep from laughing.

"Uh, yeah he's good." Taylor said bluntly causing Chad to frown.

"Just good? Come on Tay! I told you, fess up." Gabriella said whilst giggling in between.

Taylor quietly sighed and looked away from Chad. "He's great, just about the same as Troy." Taylor said avoiding Chad's eye. She looked up to see him and Troy doing another chest bump. She rolled her eyes and smiled at them. "But…he sucks at foreplay." Taylor said teasingly.

"What?! I do not!" Chad said out loud. He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth and looked at the phone. "Shit." He squeaked.

"Taylor?! Is Chad there?!" Gabriella asked in shock. Troy leaned against the counter so he wouldn't fall over from laughing so hard. He pointed at Chad and chuckled silently.

"Way to go man." Troy said still chuckling. Taylor gasped and Troy slapped his hand over his mouth just as Chad had.

"Taylor! Was that Troy?! Are TROY and CHAD listening in on us?!" Gabriella asked frantically.

"Way to go man." Chad copied, mocking Troy."

"I am so going to kill them…wait a minute I called your cell phone how could they be listening-oh my god Tay! How could you?!" Gabriella asked in anger.

Taylor scrunched her nose at the loudness of Gabriella's voice.

"Sorry Gabs, they talked me into it." Taylor said innocently.

"What the heck, have they been listening this whole time?" Gabriella asked in disbelief.

"Maybe." Taylor squeaked.

"Even when we were talking about…you know..." She said not wanting to say it.

"Yup, Troy heard what you said about him in bed." Taylor said trying to sound nonchalant about it.

Gabriella gasped. "TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON, I HOPE YOU CAN HEAR ME BECAUSE YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE MISTER."

Troy took the phone from Taylor's hands and took it off speaker. "Hey baby, how are you today?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"DON'T 'HEY BABY' ME! You're sleeping on the couch tonight, and no you cant just go home and sleep on your bed because I still want you with me just not _with_ me! So ha!" Gabriella made a growling noise on the other end causing Troy to smirk.

"I would sleep on the floor for you sweetie, as long as I'm near you I'm fine." Troy said grinning.

"Stop trying to make me not mad at you." Gabriella said stubbornly.

"Who said I was doing that…? So do you want me to pick you up tonight for the reunion?" He asked attempting to change the subject again.

"Okay!" Gabriella said giggling. "Wait urg! You know how hard it is to stay mad at you?" She asked realizing her failure.

"I love you Gabriella." He said sincerely.

She sighed and smiled, giving up on staying mad at him. "I love you too, Troy. Pick me up at six forty fivish. Don't be late, or I'll kill you." She threatened playfully.

"Will do beautiful…oh and by the way, you rock my sex life too babe." Troy said smirking in amusement.

"I hate you." She replied, less than amused. She really did feel uncomfortable knowing that Troy had been listening to her confession, and it showed in her voice.

Troy sighed. "I'm just kidding Gabs, what you said made me love you even more." He admitted rubbing the back of his head and glancing at Chad to see if he was listening. Chad and Taylor were laughing hysterically. Troy shook his head and walked into the living room alone.

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, really. I love you Gabs…so much." Troy said genuinely. There were times when Troy would say 'love you too' or 'love ya' and those were the times when he was the adorable funny Troy, that Gabriella wouldn't change for the world, but there were other times, like this one that Troy really got sweet and showed his sensitive side that Gabriella loved the most, he really was something.

"I love when you say that." Gabriella said quietly in her innocent voice.

"Say what? I always tell you that I love you." Troy said smiling.

"Yeah, but not like that. This time it was deep, and I liked it, you could say that was a substitute for an apology." She said biting her lip.

"Well is my apology accepted?" Troy asked.

"Always is." She giggled. Her giggle always made Troy smile. "I'll see you tonight then?" She asked.

"Six forty five sharp." He responded.

"Good boy, I'll talk to you later." Gabriella was about to hang up when she remembered something. "Oh and Troy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too…so much." She whispered honestly before hanging up.

Troy grinned at the phone and put it down on the living room table. He better head home to get ready, it was already six and he didn't want to keep Gabriella waiting.

**Since I haven't updated in a while I thought I'd give you an extra long chapter (: 15 reviews please? Thankssssssss.**


	21. Some Things Will Never Change

**Guys I just wanted to say, your reviews are the only thing that made me write this chapter for you so fast. They were so long and some of you truly cared about my computer crashing and I loved your feedback on the last chapter, it totally just put a smile on my face and motivated me to type away at my laptop. I hope you know what reviews can get you! Please don't let this sudden chapter make you think you don't have to review. I ONLY update fast when you all give me a LOT of reviews in less than a day, and they are full of feedback and genuine interest in my work. So thanks to those who did, and keep it up…I might just have chapter 22 out tomorrow...you know what to do (;**

Hold on Tight

21. Some Things Will Never Change

Gabriella and Troy entered East High School hand in hand, awaiting the memories that thrust against them upon their arrival. This school had been their second home as young adults and had been a sanctuary when home wasn't the most comfortable place to be after all. It had guided Troy to choose Berkeley and it had pushed Gabriella to her respected occupation of law, they had become successful all because of this one building that held teachers who shared their dreams with them and helped them achieve it all. Troy stared at the immense hall still brightly decorated with posters of the new generation of students currently attending. Gabriella ran her fingers over the glass that held East High's most cherished awards, and smiled at the picture of Troy in his uniform at eighteen years old, the picture taken the day of the championships.

"It's still the same." Troy whispered taking it all in.

Gabriella stood staring at the young troy she first fell in love with and turned to the more mature one that held her heart in his hands. "I've missed this place." She said connecting with Troy's blue orbs; they both could tell they felt the same way.

"Hey guys!" They heard someone yell from nearby. Troy whipped his head around to see Chad pulling Taylor along towards them.

"Hey man." Troy greeted.

"Dude, I just saw Hank Owens!" Chad exclaimed with regale.

Troy chuckled. "I hated that kid, every time he licked his lips around Gabriella I wanted to shoot myself."

"He did not!" Gabriella rebutted, when they were seventeen Hank had asked for some help on his calculus homework, being the person Gabriella is, she nicely guided him to the answer. Seconds after she walked out of her classroom Troy started whining to her about how Hank was trying to steal her away, she laughed till the next century that day.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice Ella!" Troy pouted. Gabriella gave him a pointed look and rubbed his arm.

"So anyway, have you guys seen Miss Darbus?" Gabriella asked with excitement.

"Nah, we were about to go over there when Chad pulled me over here." Taylor said smiling.

"Troy can we go? Please?" Gabriella asked sweetly.

Troy sighed. "She never liked me El, it would probably be better if you and Tay went." He said exchanging glances with Chad.

Gabriella groaned, "But baby, I want to show her we're still together." She said innocently. Troy couldn't deny he was quite flattered she wanted to show their relationship off.

Troy sighed heavily and hugged Gabriella to his side. "Fine, let's go." He succumbed.

Chad groaned as Taylor pulled him along, but not before he quickly whispered in a sing song voice, "Whipped!" in Troy's ear, getting a roll of the eyes in response.

They walked along the hallways and tried to pin point what was different about their forgotten school and smiled as they remembered memories of long ago.

Troy stopped in his tracks as he stood in front of his old biology room having a sudden flash back.

"_Troy, stop goofing off! You're going to get us in trouble!" Gabriella said sternly as Troy kissed her cheek yet again. _

"_Oh who cares? Mr. Crawford doesn't even notice." Troy said leaning against the lab table and watching Gabriella pour boiled water into green ooze, as Troy referred to it as. _

"_Okay, a little more…" Gabriella said biting her bottom lip and getting eye level with the beaker. Troy smirked at how adorable she looked in her lab goggles, he still couldn't figure out how he scored such a hot and smart girl all in one. Gabriella noticed Troy staring and smiled at him quickly she stood up from her bending position and gave him a pointed glare._

"_Are you ever going to help me?" She asked crossing her arms. "I've done the first part now it's your turn." She said giggling and handing him the granulated cylinder. _

_Troy rolled his eyes and took it from her. "Fine, I can do this, piece of cake" Troy carefully started measuring the now blue ooze in the cylinder and started pouring it into the sodium chloride. He looked to Gabriella as he poured it smoothly and grinned at her. "See, easy as-shit!" He yelled suddenly as he felt the ooze penetrate his jeans. _

"_Oh my gosh!" Gabriella squealed. She pushed Troy towards the emergency shower and pulled the lever as he stood under it. "Take off your pants!" She yelled. _

_Troy's eyes widened. "Hell no!" He said sweeping his wet bangs to the side. _

"_Mr. Bolton, do as Miss Montez says!" Mr. Crawford yelled behind Gabriella._

"_What?!" Troy groaned before pulling off his jeans, to be left in his boxers and t-shirt. _

_Mr. Crawford took the jeans and disposed of them in the sink, he sighed and turned off the shower. Troy gulped loudly as his class stared in awe at the scene in front of them. Every girl in the class scurried over to see what they only had dreamed of, Troy Bolton wet and in his boxers. They giggled to each other and whispered as they stared at him. The guys laughed loudly in the background and pointed at the dumbfounded boy still standing under the shower, soaking from head to toe. Troy quickly looked to Gabriella who had a sympathetic look on her face, she rapidly grabbed the blanket from the emergency kit and wrapped it around Troy. _

"_May I please take him to the office Mr. Crawford?...So he can call his parents and get some new clothes?" Gabriella asked holding the blanket around Troy tightly as he shivered under her. _

"_Sure Miss Montez."_

_Gabriella led Troy out of the classroom and to the office, she sat him down in the waiting area and told the secretary what had happened. Mrs. Mayberry nodded and phoned Mrs. Bolton. _

_Troy watched as Gabriella went into the administrative bathroom and came out with some paper towels. She kneeled down in between his legs and wiped his face before smiling at his appearance. _

"_You okay?" She asked quietly. _

_Troy nodded and stared at his caring girlfriend. "Thanks." _

"_You're glad I love you." She said giggling. _

"_I-I love you too baby." He chattered. Gabriella grinned and kissed his nose. _

"_So…piece of cake huh?" She teased. _

End flashback

"Baby, are you coming?" Gabriella asked, pulling him out of his trance.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah." Troy gave one last grin to the biology room before following Gabriella towards their old homeroom. He grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her close, she smiled at the gesture and stayed tight to his body. Troy kissed her hair lovingly before they walked into the room that they first reunited after New Years.

"Oh my, is that who I think it might be?!" Miss Darbus exclaimed happily.

"Miss D! Good to see you're still alive." Chad greeted, Taylor's eyes widened and she hit him on the chest roughly. "Oww! What was that for? I was only being polite." Chad whined. Taylor sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Miss Darbus laughed lightly.

"Still trying to tame Mr. Danforth I see." She said smiling at Taylor.

"It will be my second job as soon as we get married." Taylor said smiling up at her fiancé.

"You're getting married? Oh how wondrous." Darbus said clapping her hands together.

"Thank you. It's so good to see you Miss Darbus." Taylor said hugging her lightly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you all too. Truthfully I only thought the girls would show up tonight…speaking of girls is Miss Montez with you?" Their old drama teacher asked.

Gabriella stepped around Chad to reveal herself and Miss Darbus grinned exuberantly. "Why Gabriella, you've matured so beautifully, as have you Taylor." She said kindly.

Taylor grinned in thanks. "That's very nice of you to say Miss Darbus, I've missed this classroom so much. It's good to be back." Gabriella said sweetly looking around in amazement. Troy grinned at his over ecstatic girlfriend.

"Well it's good to have you back, you were always my best student Miss Montez, but it is rather strange not seeing Mr. Bolton attached at your hip." She said smirking.

Troy grinned and revealed himself as well. Miss Darbus gasped slightly shocked at all the students popping out of nowhere.

"I see things haven't changed that much after all. You two are still together I presume?" She asked eyeing the couple as they stood next to each other and connected hands.

"Some things will never change." Gabriella said grinning up at Troy. He smiled down at her and they got lost in each others eyes.

"Not that again." Miss Darbus said rolling her eyes and smiling at the couple. They broke away from their eye contact and blushed at the remembrance of the people around them.

"Yes Miss D, they still do that gross lovey dovey googley eye thing." Chad confirmed.

Gabriella giggled and buried her face in Troy's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close. Troy grinned cheekily and placed his head on top of Gabriella's. "What can I say?" Troy asked shrugging. "I love the woman." He said. Gabriella giggled once more and kissed his neck sweetly before pulling away and keeping her fingers on his shirt as they unconsciously played with his collar. He loosely and comfortably kept his arms around her waist and they both looked to Miss Darbus who shook her head at them.

"I'm glad you two are still together, I wish you all the best." Miss Darbus said surprising Troy. "Now why don't you all take your old seats." She gestured towards the desks organized in the classroom in rows.

Gabriella was first to excitedly skip towards her desk in the back and take a seat. She squealed in joy and watched as Taylor, Chad, and Troy took their seats. Troy looked back at Gabriella and grinned boyishly at her like he used to, she giggled and smiled back at him.

This night was getting better and better.

* * *

Taylor and Chad walked into the gym with their hands intertwined, Taylor's smile grew widely as she saw all the familiar faces sat at the various tables sprawled around the large room.

"Hey there's Gabriella." Taylor said walking over with Chad to the table that Gabriella was sitting at alone, Troy nowhere in sight. "Hey, where's Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Sitting at a different table." Gabriella sighed sadly.

"What? Why?" Taylor asked in confusion. Troy and Gabriella were never ones to fight a lot over little things, the only reason they had been fighting a lot lately was because of Lucy, and Taylor hoped she had nothing to do with this.

"The stupid person who organized this gave everyone assigned seats! I mean what the heck, this isn't high school anymore, it's a stupid reunion." Gabriella said putting her elbow on the table and placing her head in her hand. Taylor tried not to laugh at her best friends grumpiness, being away from Troy forcefully made Gabriella mad.

"I see." Taylor looked at the name tags on the table and saw her and Chad's name seated next to each other. Well she got lucky.

Gabriella saw Taylor eyeing her name tag. "You and Chad get to sit next to each other, why not me and Troy? Everyone knows we were together. Did no one think we would still be together?" Gabriella sulked.

"Honey, whoever planned this reunion probably didn't think twice." Taylor said, though was stumped about the situation too. Everyone in the school back then knew Troy and Gabriella were an item, why wouldn't they seat them together? Even if there was the chance they wouldn't be a couple anymore isnt the point of reunions to bring past relationships back together?

Taylor sat down between Gabriella and Chad. She smiled lightly at Gabriella.

"Hey guys!" Sharpay said excitedly, taking a seat next to Chad as she read her name tag, Zeke took his seat next to her and nodded at the others in hello.

"Oh yeah, the whole gang is seated here except for Troy…" Gabriella mumbled under her breathe for no one to hear.

"Hey Shar, where have you been?" Taylor asked.

"Our car broke down so we had to wait an hour to have a cab bring us here." Sharpay said sighing. "But its whatever, we're here now." She said positively.

"Is Ryan coming?" Chad asked.

"No, he couldn't make it. He's working on a new show." The blonde said with disappointment and excitement.

"That's cool." Chad replied grinning.

Sharpay looked at a sad Gabriella and frowned. "What's wrong Gabby?" She asked. "Where's Troy?"

* * *

Troy took his seat not tearing his eyes from Gabriella who was sulking across the room. He looked as Sharpay and Zeke took their seats at the same table and groaned, everyone except for him…this was stupid. He looked at the guy sitting across the table from him and smiled, he looked really familiar.

"Do I know you?" The man asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I'm Troy Bolton." Troy said trying to recognize the mystery man.

"Stephen Carlisle!" The man replied. "From basketball!"

Troy's eyes widened in realization. Stephen was his team mate at East High, he was pretty good. "Stephen, it's good to see you man, what's good?" Troy said politely.

"Nothing really, I got my degree in architecture and I'm working on my first project, how about you? I went to one of your games, I knew you'd make it." Stephen said.

"Thanks dude, basketball's great. Being a part of the Lakers is a dream come true." Troy said honestly.

Stephen nodded with a grin. A blonde haired woman sat down beside him before kissing him on the cheek. "Oh Troy, this is my wife Caroline."

"It's nice to meet you Caroline." Troy said.

"You too, Troy. So what have you been talking about boys?" Caroline asked with a smile.

"Just work and stuff." Stephen replied.

Caroline nodded. "Did you lock the front door?" She asked Stephen.

"Uh yeah I think so." He said with a shrug.

"What do you mean 'I think so' if our house gets broken into its all your fault." She said giving him a dangerous glare. Troy sat awkwardly across the table and figured he shouldn't be eaves dropping, so he took out his phone and started playing tetris.

"Here's our seat babe." A woman said taking her seat next to Caroline. An unfamiliar man took his seat next to Troy and the woman, leaving the only empty seat between Troy and Stephen. The man nodded at Troy in acknowledgement and Troy nodded back with a small smile. He glanced over at the name tag beside him with no person sitting in the seat. _Trisha Barton._ That sounded all too familiar.

"Hello East High Wildcats!" A woman with dark brown hair and a bright green dress stood on the stage in the front of the gym. Troy turned to the stage and he furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly his eyes widened in realization. Trisha Barton was a cheerleader who used to be obsessed with him in high school. "I'm Trisha, as some of you know, and I'm proud to say I put this reunion together. I'm so overjoyed that we had such a great turn out, please stay, eat, drink, sleep if you want. We all know some of you used to do that in your classes back then!" Trisha joked. There was a roar of laughter. "Later on some of the teachers want to give some speeches so don't wander off too far. Thanks again." She said lastly, exiting stage right.

Troy glanced over to Gabriella and smiled as there was still an empty seat between her and Zeke. He grabbed his name tag and stood up from the table.

"Going somewhere Troy?" Stephen asked smiling.

"Yeah, I'm going to go sit next to Gabriella. Trisha must have made it so we were separated, because ironically she is seated next to me and I don't think Gabriella would be too happy." Troy said laughing lightly.

"It's great to hear your still with Gabriella, you guys were great together." Stephen said grinning. Troy smiled in agreement, boy did he love Gabriella. "Dude, Trisha was so creepily obsessed with you. I remember when we used to talk about how she was a stalker in the locker rooms." Troy and Stephen laughed together.

"I know right. Well I'll talk to you later man, maybe we could get together sometime and play some basketball with the guys." Troy said gesturing towards Chad and Zeke.

"Definitely, look me up man." Stephen said grinning.

"Will do, again it was nice to meet you Caroline." Troy said smiling a goodbye to the couple who smiled back.

Troy quickly walked over towards Gabriella and looked back at his table as he saw Trisha sit down in her seat and look around in anticipation. He laughed to himself and continued to Gabriella. Some things really do never change. He reached the table with all his friends and he sat down next to Gabriella.

"Troy! What are you doing?" Gabriella asked raising an eyebrow as she saw Troy replace the name tag currently sitting on the table with his own. She grinned at his cleverness, though it wasn't really that hard to figure out.

"Hey baby, I told you nothing could keep us apart." He said coolly. Sharpay and Taylor scoffed at his line and Chad and Zeke smirked.

"I really missed you. Trisha was probably the one who placed you all the way across the room from me. She was so attached to you I wouldn't be surprised if she still felt the same way. The woman probably has a shrine just for you." Gabriella said getting absorbed by her thoughts.

"Babe, it's cool. I'm here now." Troy said kissing her sweetly.

Gabriella smiled. "I'm glad, but what about the guy's seat you just stole, where's he going to sit?" She asked. Gabriella was always selfless.

"Excuse me?" Troy asked one of the waiters working the party. "I found this name tag on the ground, I used to know the guy and I saw him sitting in the seat over there, next to Trisha Barton the one who organized this reunion."

"Yes sir, I'll go put the name tag back. Do you need anything else?" He asked accepting the tag from Troy.

"Thanks, and no I think we're all good." Troy said looking around the table to see if anyone wanted anything. No one spoke up so the waiter left to place the wrong name tag in the wrong place.

"Told you honey, Troy's a beast." Chad told Taylor before leaning over the table to do a knuckle punch with Troy.

Taylor shook her head in amusement.

"You're amazing." Gabriella whispered to Troy. She moved her chair closer to his and placed her hand on Troy's thigh, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I guess you rubbed off on me." Troy said kissing her head.

**TEN REVIEWS, kay? Thanks. (: Please tell me what you thought, again it was a long chapter and took up a lot of my time so please write your reviews with detail and give me suggestions or ideas and tell me what you thought of the reunion! Don't just say "loved it can't wait for the next one". That pisses me off, but at least it's something, but still I love reading what you guys think.**


	22. Not Gonna be a Good Night

**I've decided to let go of David, and his whole creepy self. He's boring me. LOL, anyway, I got some new ideas. ALSO, I've decided to continue this story for as long as possible, I'm in love with it, and I want to go into Troyella having a family, which I promise I will make very cute. Thanks to all my loyal reviews and viewers. (: Enjoy this chapter, I definitely enjoyed writing it. **

Hold on Tight

22. Not Gonna be a Good Night

**5 weeks later**

David had been caught by the police 2 weeks ago, he admitted he had been the one calling Gabriella, threatening her, and attempting murder. It was now 3 weeks later and all their troubles were behind them and Troy and Gabriella were in a state of pure bliss, but how long could it last?

* * *

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom, with only a towel hugging her petite body. She skipped towards her vanity and grabbed a brush. "I got a feeling! That tonight's gonna be a good night!" She sang, pretending her hair brush was a microphone. "Tonight's gonna be a good, good, night!" Troy walked into their bedroom, yes _their _bedroom of now 4 weeks. Troy had moved into Gabriella's townhouse only a short while ago.

"Oh lord…" Troy mumbled as he smirked at an excited Gabriella.

The brunette jumped on the king sized bed and gripped her imaginary microphone. She looked to Troy and grinned widely. "Tonight's the night! Let's live it up! I got my money! Let's spend it up! Go out and smash it! Like oh my god! Jump out that sofa! Let's kick it up!" She sang along to the song playing in the back ground, coming from the speakers near the television.

Troy watched in amusement as she twirled cutely in only her white towel, hair still damp, on their bed, having the time of her life.

"Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, and do it, and do it!" She smiled with glee. "Ooo ooo…that tonight's gonna be a good night." She plopped down on her knees as Troy sat down on the bed, loosening his tie. She placed her hands around him from behind and kissed him tenderly on the cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I got a feeling…ooo ooo." She whispered. "That tonight's gonna be a good, good night."

Troy closed his eyes in peace and smiled. He turned his head to face her cheek and placed his lips there, lingering for a while before pulling away and placing his hands over hers as they lay on his chest.

"How was the team conference?" Gabriella asked.

"Excruciatingly painful." Troy replied bluntly. Gabriella giggled at his response and kissed his ear lobe.

"Well, I'm sorry. For what it's worth, when I got home from work and was walking to our front door I stepped in dog poop, I had to throw away my best heels, and that's not even the sad part…it's that we don't even have a dog." She pouted.

Troy chuckled and leaned back, attempting to lye down on her. Gabriella squealed as he maneuvered himself to be lying next to her on the bed, his long legs still hanging off and his head only reaching her chest. "Sorry about your shoes." He muttered, hugging her close and placing his head on her towel bearing chest. "Though, this position makes me feel better." Gabriella rolled her eyes at her pervy boyfriend. She placed her hands on his head and stroked his soft mop of hair.

"What happened at the meeting?" She asked curiously.

"Harrison's wife is pregnant, and he's taking time off, so they hired this new guy…a real douche I assure you, Gabs." Troy said lifting his head from her chest and looking at her with childish eyes. "He tried stealing my point guard position." He frowned deeply.

"Awh, my poor baby. Don't worry, they wouldn't give a rookie your all star place. You own that position honey." Gabriella encouraged smiling down at him. He smiled at her words and kissed her shoulder. "Oh gosh…" Gabriella looked around at the damp sheets that she created. "Damn it, I better go change." She attempted to get off the bed but Troy only held her closer.

"Don't go." He mumbled against her stomach.

"I have to change eventually." She giggled.

"I like what you're wearing." Troy said hiding his smirk.

"Perv." Gabriella mumbled playfully.

"Hey now." Troy said laughing into her wet toweled stomach, finding it comforting. Gabriella stroked his hair one last time before slipping away from his grasp and giggling as he groaned and flipped on his stomach, hiding his face in the now wet bed sheets. She scurried to the closet and quickly changed into jeans and a white tank top, deciding to let her hair air dry, since it wasn't as wet anymore. She grabbed the blow dryer and plugged it into the closest socket to the bed.

"Baby, get up." She said smirking at Troy as he lay face down on the bed like a bum. When he didn't make any attempts to move Gabriella shrugged and turned the blow dryer on. Troy jumped a little and furrowed his eyebrows as she placed the dryer over the bed and dried the sheets slowly. She caught his confused expression and grinned. "Told you to get up." She said simply.

"Sweetie, just let the sheets dry by themselves." Troy said propping his elbows on the duvet and placing his head in his hands. "You didn't make them that wet."

"I don't want them to still be damp when we go to bed tonight, it'll be cold." She said.

Troy yawned. "Hmm, okay babe."

"Are you tired?" She said noticing his yawn.

"Yeah, a little." He said plopping his head back down on the bed. Gabriella crawled over and placed her head on his back, kissing his neck.

"Take a nap." Gabriella said gently. "I'll go out and grab some food." She kissed him for the last time before rubbing his back and walking downstairs.

Troy grabbed the closest pillow and placed it under his head, too lazy to move up on the bed.

Gabriella snatched her purse off the hall counter whilst putting her shoes on, she quickly locked the door behind her to assure a sleeping Troy's safety and drove off to the market.

* * *

"Hello! Welcome to Marty Mart's Market!" An over exuberant cashier greeted Gabriella.

"Hi, uh just these please." Gabriella giggled whilst handing her basket of items to the lady. Usually she got a cashier who seemed like they hadn't slept in days and who really didn't want to be working here.

"No problem miss! Let's see…one roast chicken, french bread, alfredo pasta, reserve label wine, two care first pregnancy tests…ohh, is someone expecting?" The nosy employee asked raising her eyebrows.

Gabriella scratched her forehead awkwardly, this subject wasn't her favorite. "Uh, no, I'm uh not."

"Whatever you say mam!" She screamed, making Gabriella want to slap her. "Here you go, that'll be fifty four, fourty eight."

Those tests are way expensive, Gabriella thought before grabbing her bag and walking towards the exit.

"Thanks for shopping at Marty Mart's Market! Hope your prego tests are positive!" The lady screamed from across the store. Gabriella smiled fakely at the crazy lady and looked around her to see all the current customers looking at her strangely. She speed walked to her car and took a deep breath whilst starting the engine.

His eyes fluttered open at the sound of her shuffling in bed. He looked down to see Gabriella cuddled against his chest, her face hiding under his head.

Troy smiled down at Gabriella as she breathed in sync, he placed his head comfortably on her hair and started to drift off again, until he started hearing faint whimpers.

"Gabriella…" He said tiredly. Troy looked over her body to the clock on the night stand, it read 5:00 AM. She whimpered again, but more loudly and he started the get worried. "Baby, are you okay?" He questioned, when she didn't reply he sighed and stroked her soft hair between his fingers to try and sooth her, he figured it was just a bad dream.

Suddenly Gabriella's eyes darted open. "Troy…" She groaned whilst sitting up. Troy immediately sat up beside her and rubbed her back. She cried out and Troy's eyes widened in shock.

"Baby, are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked looking her up and down as if there were a sign taped to her figure saying what caused her such pain. Before he knew what was happening she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Troy quickly pushed the covers off him and shivered in his boxers, before running to the bathroom to find Gabriella on the floor leaning over the toilet, in the shirt he was wearing last night before she ripped it off of him in a sexual frenzy.

Gabriella felt like she was vomiting out her guts, she clutched the sides of the toilet so hard her finger nails were probably making scratches in the porcelain.

Troy rushed to her aid and got down to his knees, holding her hair back with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. "Oh Gabs…" He mumbled looking away. When she finished, Gabriella sat back and leaned against the wall, breathing deeply as if to catch her breath. Troy wet a towel and started dabbing her forehead and cleaning her face. "Are you okay?" He whispered. Gabriella smiled weakly and nodded. He held her by the waist and lifted her up to a standing position; she stood in front of the mirror and brushed her teeth. "Let's get you to bed." Troy said in her ear. He swooped her up bridal style and walked to their bed, placing her down gently and laying down beside her. She continued to breathe deeply as Troy lay down beside her, only calming down once Troy engulfed her in his arms. He kissed her hair and placed his head on top of hers.

"Love you." Gabriella breathed, as a thanks to her caring boyfriend.

"I love you too." He replied. "Now go to sleep, we'll figure out what made you sick in a couple of hours.

Gabriella sighed, wishing silently that those hours would go as slow as possible.

**Reviews please. I'm not getting as much as I used to ): hehe, anyway, hope you liked this chapter. I absolutely loved it. **


	23. Scare

Hold on Tight

23. Scare

"Gabriella, please loosen your grip, it's hurting me." Taylor whined.

Gabriella looked down at her hard grip on Taylor's hand, she quickly released her friend's arm and started biting her nails nervously.

Taylor rubbed her hand soothingly, and sighed in sympathy at a wreck known as her best friend. "Honey, what did you tell Troy when you guys woke up this morning?" Taylor asked cautiously.

"Good morning?" Gabriella said in an obvious tone.

"You know what I mean. About why you got sick…" Taylor said softening her eyes as Gabriella put her face in her hands.

"I told him I ate a bad sample at the super market. Pathetic, I know." Gabriella looked at Taylor and begged for wisdom silently.

"Gabs, you don't know that it was morning sickness because…well because you're…" Taylor looked at Gabriella as in a gesture for permission to go on without hitting a cord and causing her a mental break down. Gabriella sighed and nodded. "You don't know for sure that you're pregnant. You could have actually just eaten something bad."

"I'm late Tay." Gabriella said miserably.

Taylor looked down at the ground of the patient's room in the doctor's office. Gabriella had just finished getting some tests done. "Everyone is late sometimes." Taylor muttered, running out of excuses.

They sat in silence until the doctor walked in with a smile. "Ms. Montez?" She said closing the door behind her.

Gabriella jumped to her feet. "Yes doctor? Did the results get back yet?" She waited anxiously for the doctor to reply.

"Yes they did…"

"And…?" Gabriella asked stepping back and grabbing Taylor's hand.

"And…they came back negative. I'm sorry Gabriella, but you're not pregnant." She replied.

Gabriella thought she would feel relief, like a weight lifted off her shoulders, like figuring out you really didn't have a life threatening disease, but as soon as Gabriella heard the words that confirmed she wasn't holding a mini Troy and Gabriella inside of her, she realized something, it dawned on her. It's what she was taught by her mother, and everyone around her. It's what she taught herself every time she drove by the park, and saw toddlers of all ages swinging on the swings, climbing the ladders, or sliding down the swirly slides.

A baby, a little person, that was destined to have your cheekbones or your eye color, was not a life threatening disease that would burden oneself.

It was a miracle, a gift.

One Gabriella did indeed, not possess after so surely thinking she had.

"Gabriella? Are you okay?" Taylor asked squeezing her hand.

Gabriella shook her head, making her thoughts blur away. "Huh?...Oh yeah, I'm fine." She turned to the doctor. "Thank you for your time." With that she led the way out of the building and into her car, with Taylor right behind her trying to keep up. Gabriella sat in the driver's seat, clutching her car keys, yet not starting the engine.

"Gabs, are you going to start the car?" Taylor asked watching as Gabriella dazed off again.

"Oh yeah, right." Gabriella drove out of the lot and onto the highway.

"I'm sorry." Taylor said quietly, as if in a whisper. She knew Gabriella was secretly disappointed.

"You're sorry?" Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows. "For what?" She asked.

"Nothing, I guess." Taylor replied looking out the window.

"Troy and I weren't ready for a baby anyway. I mean we aren't even married. Everything's fine, I'm fine." Gabriella muttered mostly trying to convince herself.

Taylor nodded along, trying not to say anything.

"I'm fine." Gabriella whispered.

Taylor pretended she hadn't seen the glimmer of a tear roll down Gabriella's cheek.

* * *

"Taylor, you said you wanted to do the dresses first thing, and now you've done half of everything else, and the dress fitting is still sitting in the corner waiting for you to acknowledge it." Gabriella said sipping her coffee and looking at Taylor scribbling in her planner from across her kitchen table.

"I know, I know. It's just that ordering the flowers and booking the church seemed so easy, I thought I could get them down fast and then move on." Taylor said in a blur.

"I understand, but by occupying yourself with other stuff you haven't done the most important thing. Picking the perfect wedding dress." Gabriella giggled. Taylor smiled, liking that Gabriella was giggling again. The drive to Gabriella's house was awkward because even though Gabriella wouldn't admit it, she was devastated.

"Alright, I haven't got any plans for today, can you make an appointment for me?" Taylor begged. She was so busy as it is.

"Of course, as the bridesmaid I could at least do that, since you won't let me do anything else…" Gabriella said smirking at her crazed bride to be best friend.

"Ha-ha." Taylor said sarcastically. Suddenly Gabriella clutched her head in her hands with a pained expression. "Are you okay?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, it's just that I've been getting sudden headaches, it's weird. My nose is kind of stuffy too, yet I don't feel sick." Gabriella observed.

"Well, maybe you should go to the doctor, just in case." Taylor said.

"No, I'm fine, besides I just went to the doctor."

"That was a pregnancy doctor, not a pediatrician." Taylor stated.

"Tay, I'm fine, really." Gabriella smiled.

She grabbed the bridal store business card and walked into the living room to make the call, ironically at the exact same time Troy walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Taylor, what's up?" Troy asked taking a milk carton from the fridge and pouring the cold liquid into his mouth.

"So much to do." Taylor said looking up at Troy from her planner.

"I bet it's not that hard." Troy said scoffing and sitting down at Gabriella's previous seat across from Taylor.

"You can't talk unless you get married, which will be whenever you grow the balls to ask Gabriella." Taylor said smirking at Troy who narrowed his eyes at her.

"Whatever, Ella and I will get married…eventually." Troy said. "Anyway, we've only been dating…almost two months." He remembered.

"Awh, look who kept count, how sweet." Taylor teased, causing him to roll his eyes. "Seriously though..." Taylor continued. "Gabriella and you have been dating almost three years, high school counts."

Troy stayed silent and looked away in thought. He shook the thoughts from his head and pushed them to the back of his head. "So, what wedding plans are you girls doing today?" He attempted at changing the subject.

"Dress fittings." Taylor simply replied.

"Sweet. Can I come?" Troy asked.

"You? Troy Bolton? Want to come and help pick out dresses?" Taylor asked raising an eyebrow. He shrugged and nodded. "You can't, no boys allowed."

"Ouch." He said. "That's not even a rule, guys are allowed to come as long as it's not the groom."

"Why do you want to come? You'll get bored watching me try on different dresses, and start whining saying it's a waste of time…wait a minute." Taylor realized. She and Gabriella would have to _try on different dresses. _You just want to come because of Gabriella." Taylor concluded. "You're such a child." She stated.

Troy smirked and pretended to be hurt. "You have such low expectations of me Taylor, I'm hurt." He said mockingly.

"Yeah, whatever." She said rolling her eyes at his immaturity. Gabriella walked into the kitchen, and smiled at the two.

"Okay, so I made the appointment. Luckily they had a cancellation and could squeeze us in, they're apparently very busy. I also called Sharpay, and she's bringing Zeke, she begged. Sorry." Gabriella said biting her lip.

"It's okay, Zeke's cool, as long as he promises not to mention any details to Chad. Will the store even let the guys come?" Taylor questioned.

"It's a free country." Gabriella shrugged. Troy grinned and opened his arms for her, which she gladly accepted. She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him quickly and turning to Taylor.

"Oh, and you're douche boyfriend wants to come too." Taylor said nonchalantly.

Gabriella turned to Troy. "Nope, no boys allowed." She stated.

Troy opened his mouth in shock. "Double ouch." He said holding his hand to his heart dramatically. "Babe, Zeke is going!" He protested.

"One, Zeke can be a gentleman when he is told, and two he wont tell Chad anything if he's told not to because he doesn't crack under pressure, like someone I love…" Gabriella said smirking at Troy whose mouth was still agape.

"I swear I won't say anything to Chad!" He rebutted. "_And _I can be a gentlemen, can't I Taylor?" Troy asked, looking away from his girlfriend and to Taylor.

Taylor laughed at the two and decided not to say anything.

Troy narrowed his eyes yet again at a silent, amused Taylor. He turned back to Gabriella. "You're mean." Troy said to Gabriella pouting. She frowned at his genuine sad face and sighed in defeat, she just couldn't stand to see him sad.

"Fine, you can come baby..." She said smiling at the drastic change of his attitude. She leaned towards his ear and whispered, "_But_…if you make Taylor's dress fitting experience a horrible one I'm sleeping on the couch." She threatened knowing he would understand she meant business.

"I promise I'll be good." He said kissing her jaw and smiling.

Gabriella giggled and shook her head, turning back to Taylor. "The appointment's at five, so we should get going." She nodded, jumping off of Troy and pulling him to his feet. Taylor stood up, and stuffed her planner into her large purse.

"Let's go then." Taylor walked towards the front door and to the car outside, Troy and Gabriella close behind.

"Shar and Zeke are meeting us there." Gabriella said handing the car keys to Troy who clutched them in one hand and grabbed her hand with the other, walking down the steps to the car, where Taylor was waiting.

"Shot gun!" Taylor said laughing.

"Okay, Tay." Gabriella giggled whilst reaching for the back door.

"Wait, you're not driving?" Taylor asked Gabriella who shook her head.

Troy got into the drivers seat and started the engine.

"Oh no, I'm not sitting shot gun if Troy's driving." Taylor said getting into the back seat.

Troy mocked hurt. "Bridezilla." Troy muttered.

"What was that Bolton?" Taylor asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Troy mumbled. Gabriella got into the passengers seat and laughed at the two.

"Let's just go, please." Gabriella seat buckling her seat belt.

* * *

They arrived at the bridal store ten minutes later, Sharpay and Zeke already waiting outside.

"Who let Troy come?" Sharpay asked.

"You too?" Troy said astonished at how many people thought he couldn't handle this. "Seriously guys, I'm not that bad."

Everyone just rolled their eyes and entered the store, leaving Troy standing outside with a confused expression. Gabriella came out and grabbed him by the arm. "Come on baby, don't worry, you'll do fine." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist leading her into the store and to the couch everyone except Taylor was sitting at. They sat at the end of the couch next to Sharpay and Zeke.

A middle aged skinny woman with pin straight blonde hair and high cut bangs came out and smiled at the group. "Well this isn't what I see everyday." She greeted. "Who's the bride?" She asked scanning the group. Taylor timidly raised her hand and walked over to the woman. "Hello, I'm Eliza I'll be you're consultant for today. Why don't you come in the back so you can tell me what kind of dress you prefer, and then after we can work on the other dresses."

"Okay sounds good." Taylor followed the lady in the back.

"This is so exciting." Sharpay commented. In front of the coach was a platform with surrounding mirrors, probably where the bride showed off her dress and saw how she looked in it. The group waited patiently for Taylor to come out in her first option. About fifteen minutes later Taylor came out from behind the platform wearing a strapless, white wedding dress, that fit tightly around the waist and flowed out around the legs, it was embroidered at the bottom with beads and the girls gasped in awe.

"Oh my gosh." Sharpay squealed.

"Sorry I took so long, we were trying to find the perfect one, and I think this is it." Taylor smiled excitedly whilst stepping onto the platform. "What do you guys think?"

"Well you've only tried on one dress, are you sure it's the one?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm sure, it feels like the one, ya know?" She asked looking at the different mirror angles.

"Well, you look beautiful Taylor. I think it's perfect." Gabriella said smiling.

"You look really nice Taylor." Zeke commented nicely.

"Fabulous." Sharpay concluded.

After five seconds they all looked at Troy, waiting for him to say something. He sighed and turned to Taylor. "You look amazing Tay." Troy smiled gently. Gabriella smiled in pride and kissed Troy on the cheek.

"Thanks Troy, and thanks you guys…but Gabriella since you're kind of close to my size, if you don't mind, could you maybe try it on for me, so I could see it from you're point of view." Taylor questioned.

Gabriella grinned and jumped up from her seat. "Sure." She said following Taylor to the back.

Taylor came out in her normal clothes and sat next to Troy. "I hope I like it." She said softly. Troy nodded and grinned at Taylor, he already knew she would love it if Gabriella was wearing it, she looked good in anything. Just then Gabriella appeared from behind the platform in Taylor's dress, she stepped up on it to show Taylor.

Troy gulped at the sight. His mouth hung open in amazement, his Gabriella in a wedding dress made him sweat under his clothes. He quickly wiped his forehead and looked away.

"Gabs you look beautiful." Taylor said kindly. "The dress is amazing, I think I'll get it." Taylor said grinning.

"This is so weird." Gabriella blushed. She smoothed out the wedding dress and couldn't help but blush at the thought of the day she would get to wear her own dress and walk down the aisle. She looked at Troy and frowned at how his face was turned towards the other direction. "Can I go change now?" She asked timidly.

"Sure." Taylor said following Gabriella to the back. "Sharpay, why don't you come too, so we can pick your bridesmaid dress?" Taylor asked.

"Okay!" Sharpay said scurrying to catch up.

"Alright." Eliza said. "Which one of you is the maid of honor and which one is the bridesmaid?" She asked gesturing towards Gabriella and Sharpay.

"I'm the maid of honor." Gabriella said proudly.

"I'm the bridesmaid!" Sharpay said after with excitement.

"Let's see what we can do then…" Eliza brought them into the dress room, filled with thousands of designs and colors.

At the end Taylor decided on the dresses to be simple and black, they were spaghetti strapped, silky velvet, and went down to the floor.

Gabriella and Sharpay both tried theirs on and agreed exuberantly.

The girls exited the store with the guys following. "Are you okay?" Gabriella asked Troy who still wouldn't make eye contact with her.

Truthfully, seeing Gabriella in that dress made Troy scared as shit, and he had no idea why. He nodded and got into the drivers seat. Gabriella sighed and looked out the window.

Taylor grinned in the back seat, today with the dress fitting made her wedding seem even more real than ever. She was excited and nervous, she was getting married for gods sake.

"It's going to be a good day." Taylor whispered.

Troy drove off towards Taylor's house still refusing to think about Gabriella.

**Review.**


	24. Sick

Hold on Tight

24. Sick

"Troy, what the hell is the matter with you?" Gabriella asked once Troy closed the door behind him.

He looked at her surprised but then quickly looked away. "Nothing." He muttered, walking into the kitchen.

"Whatever." Gabriella gave up. Her eyes suddenly widened and she grasped her stomach. "Troy…" She breathed. Troy didn't respond from the kitchen and she couldn't find the strength to speak louder. Troy furrowed his eyebrows as he saw her sprint down the hallway past the kitchen. He ran after her and followed her into the bathroom.

"Gabriella?" He asked as he watched her throw up yet again into the toilet. He knelt down like before and held her hair with his hand. She pulled back and flushed the toilet, gripping the sink to stand. Troy grabbed her by the waist and effortlessly lifted her to her feet. "What's the matter, baby?" He asked watching as she washed her face in the sink then exited the bathroom, walking up the stairs silently.

Troy leaned against the doorframe of their bathroom as Gabriella brushed her teeth. She finished and slowly looked up at him with her eyes filled with tears. Troy panicked.

"Gabi? What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you need to throw up again?" He asked rubbing her arms and for the first time since they got home looking her straight in the eyes.

"I'm cold." She whispered. Troy walked her to the bed and laid her down, before retrieving the thermometer from the night stand drawer.

"Here, you might have a fever." Troy said handing it to her.

Gabriella placed it in her mouth and took it out once it beeped. 100.2. "Shit." She said. That explained her getting sick, the headaches, and the stuffy nose. She never got sick. What the heck. Never experiencing the flu or a sore throat is probably why she didn't know if she was sick or not. Gabriella handed the thermometer to Troy and buried herself in the covers.

Troy read the high temperature and frowned. "Dang Ella, you're sick." Troy said running his hand through his hair. "You should rest. Do you need anything?" He asked kneeling beside the bed and grasping her hand in his.

"Why were you upset before?" She asked randomly, with sad and tired eyes.

Troy sighed and looked down at the blankets. "I was in shock, I guess." Troy said looking everywhere but Gabriella.

"Why? Was it because of seeing me in the dress? You probably got freaked out…I'm sorry." Gabriella said looking down at her stomach sadly.

"No, oh gosh no Gabriella. I wasn't freaked out, you looked beautiful. It was strange…I mean I intend to get married…to you, but the idea was just scary." Troy said. "When I saw you in that dress, all the thoughts of us-marriage-I don't know, they all rushed into my head all at once. I'm sorry, I was being immature, I should've just talked to you about it."

Gabriella smiled. "If we're confessing I guess I should tell you…I thought I was pregnant." Troy looked up with wide eyes.

"What?" He spat out.

"I'm not, don't worry. I just thought I was, because of the sickness. I went to the doctor and the tests came back negative…" Gabriella said looking straight ahead in her own thoughts.

"Gabs, if you were pregnant I wouldn't be mad. I love you and we're in this together." Troy said kissing her hand and watching her smile grow.

"Thank you." She whispered, truly touched. Troy leaned over to kiss her but she pulled away. "No Troy, you're going to get sick too." Gabriella said sternly.

"I don't care." Troy scoffed.

"I don't care that you don't care, I care." Gabriella said quickly causing her head to hurt.

Troy furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" He said snickering.

Gabriella giggled weakly. "I care, now can you go get me my pajamas and some advil?" She said grinning innocently.

"Sure baby." Troy walked over to the large closet and placed her pajamas on the bed, before walking downstairs, grabbing the advil and getting a glass of water for Gabriella.

He walked upstairs and placed the water on the night table, he looked to Gabriella to give the advil to her, but she was buried under the covers asleep, only her head popping out. She shivered under the covers and Troy sighed feeling bad for her. His poor Gabriella. Troy slowly lifted her up, and changed her clothes. He then placed her back in the bed and under the covers, getting a blanket from the linen closet in the hall and placing it over her. Troy turned out the lights and was about to close the door when Gabriella opened her eyes slowly and whispered, "I love you." She closed her eyes and fell back asleep, Troy smiled at how cute she looked and closed the door quietly.

* * *

"She's sick?" Taylor asked through the phone.

"Yeah, she has a high fever. I put her to bed, what should I do?" Troy asked.

"I guess you should make a doctors appointment for her, and make sure she drinks plenty of fluids and gets a lot of rest." Taylor said.

"Okay, I will. Is that…Chad?" Troy said referring to the whining he could hear on the phone.

Taylor sighed. "Yeah, he wants to talk to you." Taylor said handing the phone to him.

"Dude! Do we need to bring our spare jersey's with us tomorrow?"

"Uh, what are you talking about? We don't have practice tomorrow Chad." Troy said sitting down on the living room couch.

"You forgot didn't you?" Chad said rolling his eyes.

"Forgot what?" Troy asked completely confused.

"We're going to Phoenix tomorrow for the finals. It's on the team calendar." Chad said.

Troy smacked his hand against his head. "Shit, I totally forgot about the game. Chad I can't go if it's all the way in Phoenix, Gabi's sick." Troy said sighing at his stupidity.

"You can't not go Troy, you have to, we'll lose without you man. Plus coach is going to kill you if you don't show up." Chad notified.

Troy leaned his head back against the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Baby, you have to go." Troy heard from behind him. Gabriella was standing in the frame of the kitchen door, her hair was tied into a low ponytail and she clutched a wet cloth in her hand. Her nose was red and sore, and her voice was scratchy.

"Gabi, what are you doing out of bed?" Troy said standing up and walking to Gabriella.

"I'm fine Troy, you can't just miss this very important game, you're the star player." Gabriella said pinching her eyes shut at the pain in her head. Troy placed his hand on her forehead and winced.

"Well I'm not leaving you like this. You got worse in only a couple of hours baby, let's go upstairs." Troy placed and arm around her waist and held her weight, her breath was burning hot against his neck as she leaned against him for support. He helped her get back in bed and sat down beside her.

"Troy, I'll just have Taylor look after me. Please don't miss this game because of me." Gabriella pleaded.

"But Ella…" Troy argued.

Gabriella gave him a sad and pleading face, making Troy melt right there and then.

"Fine Gabi, but I'm calling Taylor and Sharpay. If you need anything, or if it gets worse you have to promise to call me." Troy said seriously.

"I promise sweetie." Gabriella breathed, drifting back to unconsciousness.

"Good, now go back to sleep." Troy said brushing a curl out of her face and stroking her cheek.

"Okay." Gabriella agreed. She instantly fell back asleep out of weakness, still gripping Troy's hand.

"I love you." Troy whispered watching her breath in and out, shivering every once and a while. He lay beside her, pulling her into his arms and keeping her warm.

* * *

"I don't know guys…I don't feel good about leaving her." Troy protested.

"She'll be fine, we got this Troy." Sharpay said. "Now go, Chad is outside waiting for you."

"Yeah Troy, we promise we'll take care of her. We'll call you if it gets worse." Taylor smiled assuringly.

"Fine." Troy agreed, grabbing his duffel bag and placing it on his shoulder. He looked back up the stairs and sighed. "Let me say goodbye really quick." He said dropping his bag and running up the stairs.

"Didn't he just say goodbye?" Taylor asked in confusion.

"Yup." Sharpay said shaking her head. "That boy is never going to leave."

Troy slowly opened the door to the bedroom and squinted in the darkness, trying to make out Gabriella's figure. He walked slowly towards the bed and the sound of her deep breathing, making sure not to trip over anything. He kneeled beside her and watched her for a moment before smiling. "I'll be back as soon as possible Gabriella." He whispered. "Getter better."

Gabriella turned in the bed so she was facing him, completely oblivious to his presence.

"Bye baby." Troy said before kissing her tenderly on her forehead and leaving the room.

"All finished?" Sharpay asked annoyed as Troy came down the stairs.

"I didn't just pee Shar, I said goodbye to Gabriella." Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Chillax." Troy said smirking. He grabbed his duffel bag and jogged out the front door towards Chad, leaving Taylor and Sharpay standing on the porch.

"Took you long enough!" Chad greeted as Troy walked around the car to the passengers seat, he stopped before getting into the car.

"Take care of her girls! I'll legitally kill you if you don't." Troy said waving goodbye to the annoyed women standing on the porch of Troy and Gabriella's town house.

"Just get out of here Bolton!" Taylor called back before turning to Chad and smiling. "Love you baby!" She waved to her fiancé.

"Love you too Tay! See you in a couple days!" Chad waved as he reversed out of the driveway.

Troy and Chad drove down the street and stopped at the corner. Chad made a move to turn, but not before Troy looked back to take one last look at the window where Gabriella was standing, waving goodbye, and blowing a kiss.

* * *

"Troy!" Chad called as he passed the ball to Troy hurriedly. Chad moved swiftly to block the player coming up on Troy's right. "Go man!" He yelled.

Troy faked a left and made a 180 coming right next to the basket, all he could hear were the cheering fans and Chad's frantic voice telling him to shoot. He smirked and smoothly swished the ball straight and perfectly into the basket, only two seconds before the beeper went off.

...

The players arrived at the hotel tired and sweaty, though joyous and happy for their win. The coach gathered them for a talk before letting them head upstairs for some sleep.

"I'd just like to say, great job tonight boys. We're off to the NBA championships next month and I am so very proud at what this team has accomplished." The coach coughed awkwardly at his small speech, he wasn't used to being nice. "Now get some sleep." He shooed them off.

* * *

"Hey Tay, I just checked on Gabi, she's asleep. So I'm going to take off for the night." Sharpay said grabbing her jacket off the banister.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Shar." Taylor waved as Sharpay closed the front door behind her, giving Taylor one last smile.

Taylor sighed and walked upstairs to the guestroom where she was sleeping. Since Chad wasn't at home it was only logical to stay with Gabriella since she was alone also. As Taylor got into bed Gabriella appeared at the door. "Hey Tay." She greeted, coming and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Gabriella, you should be sleeping, every time you get up your fever spikes up." Taylor said rubbing her friends back and sitting next to her on the bed.

"I can't sleep for the whole night knowing Troy's not going to crawl in next to me, I've gotten too used to him sleeping with me every night." Gabriella said looking down and playing with her fingers.

"I know, but he'll be back tomorrow, just get some sleep." Taylor said smiling sympathetically.

"Okay, thanks Taylor." Gabriella said weakly smiling back and leaving the room for Taylor to sleep.

Gabriella lay in bed staring out the window at the drowning rain, every once in a while looking to the empty space next to her and sighing. She fell asleep slowly with the knowledge that tomorrow she would get to see Troy again. Tomorrow.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no." Troy argued.

"Calm down Troy, the skies are just too cloudy, and theirs a storm coming. It would be safer going back tomorrow." Chad tried reasoning with him.

"I can't stay here any longer than necessary. Taylor called this morning after she checked on Gabriella, she's only getting worse." Troy said worriedly. "What if it's like swine flu? I need to be there for her doctor's appointment."

"Dude, I love Gabs, you know she's like my little sister but even she probably wouldn't want us flying in this weather and you know it."

Troy sat on the bed in their hotel room and put his face in his hands. "This can't be happening, I promised I would be back today."

"Sorry man. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning." Chad said leaving the room.

"Fucking weather." Troy mumbled looking out the window.

**Review.**


	25. Come Back To Me

Hold on Tight

25. Come Back to Me

"Hey, can I talk to Gabriella?" Troy asked Taylor through the phone.

"Troy before I give her the phone you need to know, her fever shot up to 102.4. She's really sick. If she gets to 104 then I'm bringing her to the hospital." Taylor said biting her lip and looking at Gabriella as she shivered under the covers.

"What did the doctor say? I feel like shit for missing the appointment." Troy asked anxiously.

"She has the flu and she has to wear this stupid mask, thankfully she tested negative for swine."

"Okay, I'm coming home. I don't know how but tell her I'm coming." Troy said running his hands through his hair in thought.

"Okay, but hurry will ya? She keeps asking for you, and every time you're actually on the phone she's asleep and I don't have the heart to wake her up." Taylor stared at her sick best friend.

"I will…oh and Tay?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell her that I love her." Troy said.

"I will Troy, bye." Taylor hung up the phone and smiled.

* * *

"Dude, are you insane?!" Chad bellowed.

"Maybe." Troy said shrugging and packing his suitcase.

"You really can't wait a couple hours till they verify it's safe? It's all over the news, they're saying not to fly or drive until they say its okay, most roads are flooded and the sky still doesn't look too dandy."

"Chad, you said we'd go this morning, it's already four. If I leave now I can make it by midnight. Besides, the airport isn't that far away and I already called a cab, the driver will probably be less paranoid then you."

"And when your plane crashes and you die…?" Chad said raising an eyebrow and challenging Troy.

"If it was really that risky they would've cancelled all flights." Troy said crossing his arms over his chest. "Chad, if you don't want to come then don't. I'm not asking you to do anything.

"I know, but still…" Chad said sitting on the bed.

Troy zipped up his bag. "My rides here." Troy said looking out the hotel window. "I'll see you later man."

"Good luck." Chad said shaking his head at his stubborn friend.

Troy nodded and grabbed his bag, before jogging to the elevator, and down to the lobby. He pulled up the collar of his jacket and sprinted to the cab as the rain pelted on top of him and dampened his hair. "Airport." He instructed to the driver. The driver nodded and turned onto the dark rainy road.

* * *

"Gabriella?" Taylor whispered sitting on the bed.

Gabriella's eyes slowly opened and squinted at Taylor. "Is Troy back?" She asked sitting up with a hopeful but still weak smile.

"No Gabs, Chad called and said the weather is still making it too dangerous to fly, let alone drive." Taylor explained.

"Oh." Gabriella said slumping back into the sheets. "Stupid weather." She mumbled looking out the window hoping Troy would magically pull up in the driveway.

* * *

"Albuquerque." Troy told the desk clerk.

"One ticket to Albuquerque, New Mexico." She said smiling and handing Troy his ticket. "Flight 121." She said gesturing to the right.

"Thanks." Troy said walking towards his gate and handing his ticket to the man standing by.

Just as Troy was about to walk through the gate he heard his name being called. "Troy! Wait up man!"

Troy turned around and grinned. "Chad, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you be the super hero alone, plus you would probably call me a chicken for the rest of my life." Chad said holding his suitcase and ticket in the other hand. "Here you go." Chad said handing his ticket to the man.

"Enjoy your flight." The man said smiling fakely.

* * *

Gabriella looked to the digital clock on the nightstand. 12:01 AM. She sighed and continued to stare out the window. Her eyes started drifting to a close until they instantly widened at the headlights that shined into the bedroom. She jumped to her feet and then regretted it because of the pulse that formed in her head. She clutched the sides of her head as she quickly made her way to the window, the headlights turned off and she placed her hands on the window trying to see who was in the dark car.

In a split second Gabriella was running down to the front door in her sweat pants and one of Troy's basketball shirts.

"Gabriella?" Taylor called from the top of the stairs. "What's going on?"

Without answering Gabriella quickly pulled on her boots and flung the door open, she ran through the rain down the front steps.

Troy shut the car door hard and pulled his bag up further on his shoulder. He looked up and grinned. There, in the rain, getting soaked was Gabriella, smiling brightly without a hint of weakness.

"Troy." Gabriella breathed. She ran towards him as he met her half way and picked her up, engulfing her whole body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as he spun her around once and put her down, connecting their foreheads and grinning at her. "I m-missed y-you." Gabriella stuttered.

"Gabi, you're getting drenched, come on." Troy held her close and ran inside to the warmth of their home.

"Troy? What are you-is Chad…?" Taylor said looking around. Chad walked into the house and shook his big bush of hair. "Chad!" She said excitedly. Chad walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Baby, you're getting me wet." Taylor giggled.

"Oh, sorry sweetie." Chad said releasing her and kissing her gently on the cheek.

"How are you guys _here_ right now?" Taylor asked in oblivion.

"Troy here, just had to be superman and put his best friend through life threatening risks just to come home to Ms. Sicky over here." Chad gave Gabriella a pointed look as she blushed and turned to Troy who was shaking his head in disbelief. Chad was such a wimp. Gabriella ran her hands through his wet hair and looked at him adoringly as he thought of ways to torture Chad later.

"Come on let's go upstairs so you can change. You guys going to be okay?" Taylor asked turning to Gabriella and Troy who nodded.

Once Chad and Taylor left Troy pulled Gabriella into his arms once more, leaning his forehead on hers again, though this time, leaning in slowly whilst smirking.

"Troy…I'm still si-" Gabriella whispered not getting the chance to finish as Troy kissed her passionately, having her melt in his arms and instantly feel better. When he pulled away Gabriella's eyes stayed closed. She leaned her head on his chest. "You're going to regret that." She whispered whilst shivering under his touch.

"No I won't." Troy said completely confident. "Now let's get you changed before you get worse."

"I actually feel better now that you're here." Gabriella replied sniffling.

"I missed you Ms. Sicky." Troy whispered into her damp hair.

"You have no idea." She mumbled, still buried in his chest.

Troy held her close and led her upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

"I told you." Gabriella said leaning against the counter with a coffee in hand and watching Troy walk into the kitchen wearing sweat pants, and a gray shirt, accompanied with a red nose and droopy eyes.

"I could do without the 'I told you so'." Troy grumbled, slumping onto a stool and burying his head into his arms.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I should've kept my distance." Gabriella walked over to him and rubbed his back. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"No." He mumbled.

Gabriella kissed him on his hair and put her chin on his back.

Chad walked in with Taylor and chuckled at Troy. "Isn't it ironic that when you get better he gets sick?" Chad asked Gabriella.

"I only got better because he came home." Gabriella said still on his back and frowning at the situation.

"Baby its okay, it's not you're fault. I'm the one who kissed your diseased self." Troy said pulling his head up and kissing her hand sloppily before putting his head in his arms again.

Gabriella giggled. Even when he's sick he cracks jokes.

"Well, we're off Gabriella." Taylor said grabbing Chad's hand. "Feel better Troy." Taylor said waving goodbye and leaving with Chad.

Gabriella stroked Troy's hair slowly. "Do you want breakfast honey? I can make something for you."

Troy shook his head, still hiding his face. When you're sick you don't really have an appetite. He sneezed suddenly and groaned. Gabriella scurried and got him a tissue handing it to him. Troy wiped his nose and side smiled at Gabriella. "I wuv you." Troy muttered.

"I wuv you too." Gabriella said giggling and hugging his head to her chest. "Now it's my turn to take care of you." She said stroking his hair.

Troy smirked. _Score…a hot nurse. _

**I thought this chapter was so cute, lots of fluff. So tell me what you thought, kay? Review.**


	26. Just a Normal Day

Hold on Tight

26. Just A Normal Day

**Two weeks later, one month before Taylor and Chad's wedding**

"Hello?" Gabriella said through her office phone. She kicked her heels off and clutched the phone between her ear and shoulder, typing away on her laptop.

"Hello miss, you're the lucky winner of our contest, the prize being one million dollars!" The caller exclaimed in an exaggerated deep voice. Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows; she wasn't buying any of this.

"Oh really? What organization are you from exactly?" She asked leaning back in her chair.

"The...pretty…lady…foundation?…The Pretty Lady Foundation! Yup, that's it. If you can answer one of our questions than you win one million dollars!"

Gabriella was officially not convinced. "Hmm, and what's that question?" She was curious.

"How do you spell cup?"

"What?"

"The question is 'how do you spell _cup_?''"

"Uh, C-U-P." Gabriella said in a duh tone.

She heard familiar laughing in the background. She smirked widely knowing who the caller was. "So I spelled cup, instead of a million dollars can I know who you are?" She asked with a devious smile, already thinking of her revenge.

Silence. "Uh, Earl Jean Jacket." The caller said quickly.

"Hm, Earl Jean Jacket. That's a hot name…ya know I really like meeting guys over the phone, and you sound kind of sexy."

Gabriella smiled at the whispered conversation in the background on the other line. _"What the fuck?" "She didn't just say that?"_ She heard through her phone. She bit her tongue to stop from laughing.

"So, are you going to take me up on my offer? I could give you my number…" She said biting her lip.

"Uh, miss." The caller coughed awkwardly. "You sound like the kind of girl that has a boyfriend, a very good looking, awesomtastic boyfriend, one that you love very much, am I right?"

"Ehh, not really, I have a boyfriend but he's kind of…odd, I do have other boyfriends too but I'm looking for some new meat, ya know?"

(Scoff) "Well, uh I have to go, I'm sorry but you don't win one million dollars. Bye." The caller hung up.

Gabriella went into a fit of laughter; she pulled herself together and grabbed her cell phone for more fun. She dialed Troy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby." Gabriella answered biting her finger to suppress her giggles.

"Uh hey." Troy answered awkwardly.

"So, uh I was wondering if you knew someone…his names Earl Jean Jacket?" Gabriella tested.

"Uh nope, never heard of him." Troy answered.

"Okay well, I just called to tell you that I'm leaving you for him. Kay? Bye!" Gabriella hung up the phone and fell to the floor in laughter.

She stood back up and sat down on her couch with her cell phone waiting for it to ring. Once it did she took a deep breath to calm herself and put the phone to her ear.

"You knew." Troy said bluntly.

"Yup." Gabriella said letting her giggles free.

"You always have to spoil it. You couldn't let me have a little fun?" Troy asked.

"Hey! I spelled cup." She said pursing her lips together.

"_See you pee._ That's the oldest trick in the book, I told Chad it was stupid." Troy said rolling his eyes at Chad who gave him a shocked face.

"You're such a loser." Gabriella replied laughing.

Troy chuckled. "So I'm making dinner?" He asked casually.

"Yeah, the steak's in the fridge."

"Okay, I'll see you later, love you."

"Love you too sweetie, bye."

Chad looked at Troy with furrowed eyebrows. Troy and Gabriella have such a weird relationship. He rolled his eyes and walked towards the TV. So weird.

* * *

Gabriella walked inside with her hands full of grocery bags. "Troy! Come help me!" She yelled trying to remove her shoes. Gabriella felt Troy take all the bags from her hands easily and kiss her on the forehead, before walking back to the kitchen. "Oh gosh, it smells so good in here." Gabriella said walking into the kitchen.

"Why thank you, I did start using this new shampoo." Troy joked. "It's great on the roots, if you get me."

Gabriella giggled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. She leaned up on her tippy toes to peck him on the jaw and rest her chin on his shoulder. "Can I have a taste pretty please? I'm starving." She pouted. Troy chuckled and forked some meat, putting it up to her mouth to take. She moaned at the juicy taste.

"Vampire." Troy muttered.

"What?" She laughed.

"You're like a vampire." He chuckled.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow at him.

"I watched twilight today, it was kinda cool. That Rosalie chick is hot." Troy teased.

Gabriella scoffed whilst laughing. "Oh is she? Cause I think Edward is pretty hot, though Jacob's body is…hmm yummy."

Troy narrowed his eyes at her. "You win." He was always overly jealous, though so was she.

"Don't I always?" She asked grinning at him cockily.

Troy mocked her and scoffed playfully. "Well, if you like Edward…I guess you wouldn't mind if I bit you." Troy said walking towards her slowly.

Gabriella's mouth hung up. "You wouldn't." She stated.

Troy stalked towards her with an evil smirk.

Gabriella squealed when he dove for her neck. She ran out of the kitchen and up to their bedroom. Troy quickly turned off the stove and ran after her, growling playfully. Being faster than her, he tackled her onto the bed causing her to squeal as he dug his face in her neck and bit it gently, the feeling launching her into a fit of giggles.

"I am going to take your blood." Troy said with an accent, mocking the vampires in the older movies.

"Be my guest." Gabriella played along.

Troy chuckled and kissed her neck before moving up her jaw to her mouth, where he stayed. Gabriella bit his lip and entered his mouth, sharing in a deep tongue war. Suddenly a timer went off from downstairs.

"What was that?" Gabriella moaned as Troy sucked on her sweet spot.

"The oven timer." Troy muttered. "Ignore it." He then suddenly grasped her lips in a rough kiss and continued to let his hands roam around her body, unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it over her head. Gabriella grinned in pleasure. Troy kissed down her neck and to her chest, moving further down to kiss her belly button. Gabriella grabbed his hair in her hands and breathed deeply as he explored her body. Gabriella brought him back up to her lips and she pulled off his shirt, using her feet to help him discard his jeans. Troy unzipped Gabriella's skirt and kicked it off the bed, quickly moving on to her bra which soon after lay next to her skirt on the floor.

"Troy…" Gabriella breathed as he kissed her chest and felt his fingers near the waist band of her underwear. Troy slowly slid it off of her leaving her completely naked. She curled her legs around his and slowly pulled his boxers off. Gabriella moaned as Troy positioned himself on top of her. She grinned and grabbed his hair once more, letting his head fall next to hers and rest in her neck. "Vampire." She whispered seductively.

Troy smirked and rubbed his nose against her cheek. "Ready?" He asked breathing shallowly. Gabriella nodded and kissed his earlobe as he slowly entered her.

* * *

"Crap, it got cold." Troy said taking the brownies out of the oven. "Chad helped me make these." Troy pouted looking at the brownies.

"Baby, that's why microwaves were invented, heat 'em up and they'll be fine." She said taking another piece of steak from the counter and swivelling on her stool hyperly. Troy shrugged and put the brownie tray in the microwave. He sat next to Gabriella and let her lean on him. Gabriella smiled at how cute he looked in just his boxers and messy hair, the only thing she wore was underwear and one of his baggy t-shirts.

Once the microwave timer went off Troy took the brownies out and tasted them. He smiled. "Microwaves rock." He said. Gabriella walked over and pinched some in her fingers; she licked her fingers clean and smiled.

"Those are actually really good." She said grinning.

"Thank you very much. I'll be sure to tell Chad how much you liked them." Troy said taking a bite of a brownie and leaving crumbs all over his face.

Gabriella giggled. "Come here." She said sitting on the floor against the counter and bringing Troy down with her. She held his head in her hands and licked his face clean. "Yum, you taste good." She said giggling and releasing him.

"Better than Taylor Lautner's body?"

"Yes honey, better than Taylor Lautner's body." She nodded. "Anyway, he's like sixteen...that would be wierd." She explained taking more of the fudgy goodness between her fingers.

"So the only reason you wouldnt leave me for him is because he's too young and you'd be a cougar?"

"Pretty much." She teased.

"_Mean_ vampire." Troy pouted cutely.

Gabriella bit her lip in amusement. She scooted closer to him and snuggled into his side, loving the heat radiating off of his soft skin. She rested her head on his bare shoulder and kissed his neck, lingering there before looking back and smiling at him as he cracked a smirk. "Juuuuust kidding cutie." She whispered.

Troy grinned widely, before it slowly faded away. "Are you excited for the wedding?" Troy randomly asked.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow in surprise but then perked up instantly, he never wanted to talk about the wedding. "Yeah! I love the whole idea of weddings. They're so beautiful and romantic."

Troy chuckled and continued to pick at the brownies in his lap nervously, making Gabriella eye him suspiciously. He suddenly got up with a determined face and went into the hall closet, taking his jacket out and fishing through the pockets.

"Troy, what are you doing?" Gabriella asked standing up and watching him take something out of the pocket. He clutched it in his hands and started walking over to her.

"You can do this." Troy muttered to himself. He then turned back around and started walking away. "You can't do this." He then stopped in his tracks and turned back towards a confused Gabriella. "Yes you can." He stood in front of her and took a deep breath.

"Troy, what's going on?" She asked cupping his cheek as he clenched his jaw.

"I was going to wait till I took you out to dinner or something…you know more romantic." He said scratching the back of his head nervously.

Gabriella nodded slowly still not understanding. Troy revealed a small black satin box and Gabriella gasped. _Oh my gosh, this is it. _

"Gabriella-" Troy started. Gabriella put her finger to his lips.

"Wait! Not yet, let me get pretty first!" Gabriella turned around so her back was facing Troy who was completely clueless. She ran her fingers through her messy hair and wiped under her eyes to remove any smudged eye liner. _Eh, good enough._ She concluded. It's not like she was going to leave Troy standing there in his boxers with a box that she hoped held what she thought it held just to go upstairs and pretty herself up. She turned around and grinned. "Okay, go on." She said biting her lip so she wouldn't scream.

"Okay…? Uh, this is really hard as you can see." He said running his hand through his hair and staring at the box.

"Baby?" Gabriella whispered staring at his eyes, not being able to look anywhere else.

Troy gulped and looked her straight in the eyes. "Um, Gabi, I uh love you. A lot…" He continued. "And well from the moment I met you I decided I was going to spend the rest of my life with you." Gabriella was frozen now. Troy smiled shyly. "Gabriella…will you, will you…"

Gabriella let a tear stroll down her cheek as she nodded for him to continue. Troy widened his eyes in panick, he hadn't even asked yet and she was already crying?! In her defense Gabriella was always an easy happy cryer.

Troy inhaled sharply. "Goddamn it, Gabriella will you marry me?" Troy asked giving up, seeing to how long he was taking. He quickly exhaled his pent up air.

Gabriella gulped and took a deep breath. "No silly, not unless you get down on one knee." She giggled.

Troy grinned and shook his head in disbelief as he got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal an elegant silver engagement band with diamonds covering the outside. Gabriella put her hand to her mouth and gasped. "Ella, will you marry me? Please?" Troy asked cutely, as if asking his mommy for a cookie before dinner.

Gabriella choked on her tears. "Of-of course." She said pulling him to his feet and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply and dampening his face with her tears. She pulled away and looked him straight in his bright blue orbs. After Gabriella released him Troy held up the ring and told her to read the inside.

"_Troy loves Ella_." She read. Another tear strolled down her cheek as she let Troy slide the ring on her ring finger, it being a perfect fit. "I love you wildcat." Gabriella said sweetly. She kissed him on the nose excitedly and stared at her finger. "It's so pretty." She whispered to herself. "Thank you."

Troy grinned and hugged her tightly. "Thank gosh I got that over with." He said kissing her hair.

Gabriella held on tightly to Troy and grinned happily. Now it officially meant forever and she couldn't feel more perfect, like her life was flawless at this point.

Completely perfect and flawless as long as it was always Troy and Gabriella.

* * *

"No!" Taylor squealed in shock and joy.

"Yes!" Gabriella squealed back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-"

"Would you two stop already, I think we can sum up that Gabriella is actually engaged to Troy so let's not do this." Sharpay said holding up her hands.

"Awh! I'm so happy for you Gabriella!" Taylor said jumping up and hugging the brunette.

"Me too Gabs, congratulations!" Sharpay squealed joining in on the hug.

"Thanks guys." Gabriella grinned.

"So, tell us everything." Taylor said getting comfortable in her seat.

"Alright, well we were eating brownies…"

* * *

"DUDE." Chad said high fiving Troy. "Good going man, finally."

"_Finally?_ Does everyone underestimate me?" Troy asked in disbelief.

Chad shrugged and dunked the basketball.

* * *

Troy walked into the kitchen with his basketball bag hung over his sweaty shoulder. Gabriella turned off the sink and turned around to the sight of Troy, his white beater clinging to his abs, his hair messy, and his adorable smirk.

"You're turning me on Bolton." Gabriella said eyeing him up and down. Troy looked at himself and chuckled.

"I'm sweaty and gross, that turns you on?" He asked dropping his bag to the floor and walking over to his fiancé.

"Oh definitely, how was practice?" Gabriella asked resting her hands on his chest and allowing him to wrap his arms around her petite waist.

"Eh, same as every other day, my shoulder is killing me." Troy said gesturing towards his bruised shoulder.

Gabriella scrunched her forehead in shock. "Troy! You're shoulders turning purple. What happened?" She panicked, running her fingers over his injury.

"Just fell on it a couple times during drills. No big deal." Troy shrugged grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"Hold on, let me get you some ice. Go sit on the couch." Gabriella said sternly, now in caring mother mode.

Troy rolled his eyes playfully at Gabriella. "I'm fine Ella, really it's nothing." He protested. Gabriella filled up a paper towel with ice and shoved Troy gently towards the living room.

"Would you listen to me, I'm always right and you know that." Gabriella said sitting him down and leaning over him to place the ice on his shoulder causing Troy to jump a little.

"Ow." He pouted.

"Oh now you admit that it hurts." Gabriella said giving him a look.

Troy looked away and grinned. He gazed at Gabriella and widened his eyes. "You wanna play basketball with me tomorrow?"

"What? You know I don't play basketball." Gabriella said laughing lightly.

"You're good though, I don't have practice tomorrow and I'm going to be bored at home all day, and it's Saturday which means you don't have work. So let's go to the park and play basketball." Gabriella didn't budge. "Please baby?" Troy gave her the puppy dog eyes that she could never resist.

"No fair, you know I can't say no when you do the eye thing." Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him and sat beside him, laying her legs over his.

Troy continued to pout.

"Fine, we can play basketball." She succumbed.

"Score! We'll go first thing in the morning." He said getting up from the couch and gently laying Gabriella's legs where he just sat.

"What?! No, it's Saturday! I'm sleeping in." She said watching him smirk and walk upstairs.

"Troy Alexander Bolton!" She scolded. Gabriella grabbed the ice and ran after him.

**Review.**


	27. I'll Lean On You

**I'm dissapointed. Truly. You guys wanna know why this chapter came out so extremely late...not because i forgot or didn't feel like writing it. It was because i only got five reviews in all this time. I dont waste my time writing new chapters when no one takes the time to appreciate them. It seems to me you guys only review when i threaten not to update. That's not fair, so i hope this long wait gave you guys a newsflash of how serious i am when i say i wont update if i dont get reviews. Every story i read, i always review, because i know what it's like to be the author. So please, please review.** **I'd like to personally thank** foreverzanessa, Midnight113, Kro22, alliebearlove, and Clembo29 **for taking the time to review. You guys are amazing and are the only reason i'm posting this chapter. Enjoy. (: **

Hold on Tight

27. I'll Lean On You

"Troy, I swear if you don't leave me alone I will never have sex with you again." Gabriella threatened, grabbing the closest pillow and placing it over her head. She snuck a quick peak at the clock…5:30AM?! Was he insane?!

"But Ellaaaa." Troy whined. "You said we could go to the park and play basketball."

"I did." She muttered into her pillow. "But I don't recall agreeing to go at six in the morning."

Silence.

"Baby, I can't see you, so the cute eye thing won't work." Gabriella scoffed.

Troy groaned and rolled off of Gabriella. "Fine." He succumbed sadly.

Gabriella removed the pillow from her face slowly. She looked around the empty bedroom and squinted her eyes in confusion. She leaned on her elbows and looked around for Troy. _Where had he gone?_

She got out of bed and shivered in only pajama shorts and a tank top. Gabriella crept downstairs and put her hand on her hip unbelievingly as she found Troy sitting on the couch, leaning his head back in boredom. He was an athlete; he needed to be active all the time. Gabriella frowned in sympathy and scurried back upstairs. She took a quick ten minute shower and put on one of Troy's sweatshirts-when was she ever _not_ wearing something of Troy's?-she then quickly slipped on jeans and fuzzy boots. It was late April, early May. It was still a little chilly in the mornings, though the temperature increased drastically in the afternoon.

Gabriella towel dried her hair quickly and decided to let the rest air dry. She put it up in a high ponytail and walked downstairs into the living room; to find Troy in the same position she had last seen him in. Just staring at the ceiling.

"So?" She said getting his attention. Troy quickly looked to her with a surprised expression. "What do I get when I whoop your ass?" Gabriella raised her eyebrow playfully.

* * *

"You're letting me win." Gabriella accused holding the ball to her side and giving him an accusatory look.

"What? No, I'm not." He scoffed. Gabriella could tell he was lying.

The park was quiet and empty, probably because no one got up at 6 AM to play basketball…well everyone except Troy. "Stop letting me win." She told him.

Troy sighed. "Fine, but you asked for it." Troy quickly snatched the ball from her embrace and dunked the ball into the net. Gabriella's mouth hung open.

"Okay…maybe you can let me win…just a little." Gabriella placed her index finger parallel to her thumb to indicate the mercy he should have on her.

Troy chuckled and nodded. "If you say so."

"Show off." She muttered. Troy smirked and passed the ball to her. "Can you show me how?" Gabriella asked pausing to look at the ball in her hands and then to Troy.

"How to what?" He asked.

"To shoot from so far away, and to dunk." She smiled enthusiastically.

"You want to learn how to shoot three pointers?" He asked, a smile playing on his face.

"_And_ to dunk." She giggled staring up at the rim of the basket hopefully.

"You're too short." Troy told her pointedly.

Gabriella gasped in hurt. "Scrooge!" She threw the ball at him which he quickly dodged. Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest and started walking away from the basketball court.

Troy opened his mouth in disbelief and ran after her. "Gabi!" He called. Troy stood in front of her and blocked her way.

"I woke up at FIVE THIRTY in the morning to play basketball with YOU, and you put me down when I want to learn." She stuck her tongue out at him stubbornly and huffed.

Troy craned his neck to try and locate her eyes. Gabriella refused to look up at him. _Boy, was she moody when she didn't get her sleep. _

"Ella, I was just joking, if you really want to learn I will happily teach you." Troy told her still trying to make her look up.

"Sorry, I'm too short." She spat back sarcastically.

Troy rolled his eyes and went down on both his knees to try and look at her face. Gabriella scowled at him and turned her head. Troy groaned and stood back up.

"Baby, I'm sorry I said you were too short. I was just surprised because you're so fragile and petite and cute and innocent." He told her. "I don't want you to get hurt, guys on my team twist their ankles all the time dunking."

Gabriella sighed and looked up at him. "You jump up with the ball and just put it in the net…right?"

"…Yes." He said.

Gabriella nodded and smirked. She walked over to the discarded basketball and dribbled it a couple times, every now and then glancing at the net of the hoop. Troy watched her curiously. Gabriella took a deep breath and ran up to the hoop, jumping up with all her might and forcefully pushing the ball through the hoop. Troy watched in awe and amazement as she dangled from the rim.

"Holy cow…" He muttered in disbelief. "Ella! That was great!" He said running up to her, completely missing the point that she was still dangling from the rim helplessly.

"Troy!" She squealed, swinging her legs back and forth. "Help me!" She cried out.

Troy widened his eyes in realization. Gabriella's fingers slipped off the rim and she screamed before falling safely into Troy's arms. Her eyes stayed shut as she breathed deeply.

"Gabriella…"

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and sighed in relief as she met Troy's bright blue eyes. "Thank you." She breathed, letting her head fall against his shoulder.

"That's why I don't want you dunking." He said smiling. "When you fall I won't always be there to catch you." Troy told her with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Shut up." She mumbled against his neck. Troy chuckled and spun her around playfully. She giggled and pressed her cheek against his, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Gabriella peppered thankful kisses across his jaw and cheek bone before jumping from his arms and picking up the orange ball again. "Now, about those…three point shots?" She asked cutely.

Troy grinned at how cute yet beautiful she looked in his sweatshirt, with her hair pulled up in a high pony tail. He just couldn't say no to her, and she didn't even have to do puppy dog eyes for him to fall in weakness at her knees. "Alright stand here." He pointed to the three point mark. Gabriella skipped to the mark and grinned excitedly. "Now shoot." He told her. Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"That's it?" She asked innocently.

"Yup." He smiled.

Gabriella nodded persistently and huffed as she threw the ball with all her might towards the hoop, having it land only halfway. Gabriella frowned and sighed. That was an epic fail.

"You're doing it wrong baby, three point shots you can't shoot like that. Here let me show you." Troy quickly retrieved the ball and handed it to her, moving behind her and spooning her body in his. Gabriella blushed slightly at the intimate contact. He could still make her blush so easily. Troy placed his hands over hers and lifted them up into a shooting position. "Okay, now shoot." He instructed, his cheek pressed against the side of her face. Gabriella could feel his breath against her face.

Gabriella did as she was told and watched as the ball soared through the air and landed with a swish directly through the net. She grinned in glee. "That was awesome!" She squealed turning to face him and hug him tightly.

"It's all in the wrist." Troy smiled. He loved when Gabriella got excited over basketball, since they were both big parts of his life, Gabriella being number one of course.

"Can we do it again?" She asked eagerly.

"Sure." He agreed retrieving the ball once again. Gabriella took it from his hands and stood in front of him, snuggling up to his chest cutely. Troy smiled adoringly at her, before kissing her tenderly on the head and holding her hands in his. Never intending to let her go.

* * *

"I promise, we can go back home in five minutes. I just need to grab my briefcase. I left it here accidentally." Gabriella led the way out of the elevator and through her firm smiling timidly at her loyal employees as they sat at their desks. She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly as she realized her casual attire and pony tail.

"Why are all these people here? It's Saturday." Troy whispered. "Are you a mean boss Ella? Are you making them work while you sit at home having sex with me?" Troy teased.

Gabriella widened her eyes and gave him a death glare, before pushing him gently into the privacy of her office. "Troy, what if someone heard you?" She asked seriously.

"Chill Gabriella, they were all too preoccupied." He told her plopping down on her couch lazily.

"Well, if you must know just because this is my firm, I don't do that much." She explained. "Everyone that works here is an individual lawyer or intern, they handle their own cases, as do I. I dont make them come on Saturdays, they just do."

"So what do you do exactly?" Troy asked like a lost puppy.

"I'm like the coach, I keep everything organized and I tell my _players_ what cases they are assigned to." Gabriella smirked at her basketball jargon.

"I see." Troy replied. "That's sexy."

Gabriella smirked and sat beside Troy, letting him lie down and rest his head on her lap.

"You're like _the_ hot boss." He continued.

Gabriella giggled. "I try." She sighed as she stroked Troy's hair.

Troy inhaled and dug his head further into her sweatshirt clad stomach. She smelled so sweet, like soap and lavender.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Troy groaned as Gabriella stood up, letting his head plop down on the couch. "Come in." She said. "Oh, hello Tyler." She greeted her intern. Troy narrowed his eyes at the man standing at the door.

"Hello Ms. Mon-Gabriella…" Gabriella smiled in approval. "Sorry to bother you but I heard you were in and I wanted to take the opportunity to ask you about the Mackie case." Tyler smiled shyly. Gabriella glanced at Troy and smiled apologetically.

"Sure Ty, uh just come and sit down." Gabriella told him as she sat down at her desk.

_Ty? What the heck was Ty? _Troy rolled his eyes. He already didn't like this guy.

"So what's up?" Gabriella asked her intern.

"Well, I've been working on trying to find a connection between the supporting evidence they found at the scene of the crime but I haven't found anything." He explained.

Gabriella nodded for him to continue. The Mackie vs Hugh case was a rare case that rarely came in. It was Gabriella's current case; she was representing the victim, Victor Mackie, the jewelry store owner. It involved a burglary and open fire, though every piece of evidence was pointing to the fact that the owner of the store was in on it. So the question is why would they _plan_ a burglary at gunshot and if the clerk was really in on it, what resulting reward would make him willing to take a bullet? Tyler was assigned to analyze it further.

"I was wondering if I could sit in on next month's trial. Maybe take some notes if it's not too much to ask?" Tyler was a very committed lawyer. Gabriella could tell he had much potential.

Gabriella hesitated for a second before smiling slowly. Although first year interns never sat in on court trials she felt it would be useful to have Tyler there to watch the reaction of Patrick Hugh as he was put on stand. "Alright Tyler, I'll let you sit in. But do you have any ideas about what could be going on?" Gabriella asked professionally, momentarily forgetting Troy staring at them in boredom on the couch.

"I have a slight hunch, but I'm not confident enough to put it out there." He said.

"I understand, work on that and get back to me." Gabriella nodded and stood up.

"Thanks for your time Gabriella." Tyler smiled gratefully at his boss.

"No problem, have a nice day." She said kindly.

"You too." Tyler scurried out of her office and as soon as the door shut Troy groaned loudly, causing Gabriella to jump slightly.

"Troy, what are you doing?" Gabriella asked, a smile playing on her face. Troy was sprawled across her couch pretending to sleep. He snored obnoxiously, before opening one of his eyes and grinning.

"He seems like a prick." Troy said sitting up and shrugging nonchalantly.

"Tyler is a very nice boy." She told Troy.

"Tyler is a very nice boy, blah blah blah blah." Troy mocked childishly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and grabbed her briefcase before helping Troy to his feet. "He's like the little brother I never had." She explained to him.

"Mhm." Troy muttered stubbornly. "Let Chad be your little brother, not that douche." He swung his arm around her shoulder and led her out of her office.

"Stop it." She whispered. "He's a big fan of the Lakers, ya know?" She smiled as he eyed her curiously.

"He is?"

"Yeah, he really wants to meet you, but since you sat on the couch like a bum the whole time he probably didn't even notice you were there." She rolled her eyes and pressed the down button to the elevator. The doors closed and she turned to him with an expectant stare.

"Okay, okay. _Maybe_ if he likes the team he's not a complete douche." Troy confessed, making Gabriella grin with content.

"Thank you very much."

Troy chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close to him as the elevator traveled down towards the building lobby.

**Review. I've already written the next chapter, but i wont post it unless i get a satisfied amount of reviews. Thanks to those who did. (:**


	28. I Care

Hold on Tight

28. I Care

On the day of May 30, 2009 Taylor Mckessie and Chad Danforth were to be wed.

"Tay, you look beautiful." Gabriella complimented as she took a final long look at her best friend. She sighed and tried to hold back tears. Taylor's flawless white dress hugged her body nicely, her veil hung over her dark face elegantly, giving her the look of a bride.

Taylor couldn't speak right now; it was like a large object was stuck in her throat making her completely scared and speechless. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest.

"Taylor, calm down. You go on in five minutes." Gabriella told her. She could tell Taylor was mentally freaking out.

Taylor nodded and sat down, taking deep hollow breaths to try and calm her nerves.

"Guys, we're on." Sharpay said standing and holding her dress up so she wouldn't step on it.

Taylor's head spun towards the blonde and her eyes widened. Sharpay exited the room, but not before giving Gabriella a look to get Taylor on her feet and ready to go.

"Tay, look at me." Gabriella said kneeling down and looking Taylor straight in the eyes. "You're my best friend, and have been for a long time. I would never let you make a wrong decision, or tell you to do something I know you'll regret. So believe me when I say, walking down that aisle will be the most amazing moment of your life, and marrying Chad, goofy Chad, is the best decision you will ever make." Gabriella smiled and helped Taylor to her feet. "He's waiting out there for you, smiling that silly grin of his. Probably just as nervous as you, I mean it's your wedding day you're allowed to be nervous, but trust me…you wont be once you're standing up there with him, reciting your vows."

Taylor grinned, thankful for such a great best friend. She _really_ needed that speech.

"You ready to become Mrs. Danforth?" Gabriella giggled.

Taylor took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes." She answered with glee.

"Okay, let's do this." Gabriella squeezed Taylor's hand tightly and led her out into the hall, where Taylor's father, Sharpay, and Taylor's cousins, Jenna and Daniel, were all waiting in there order to walk out.

Gabriella looked to Taylor and nodded. The blushing bride nodded back and let Gabriella walk into her place behind Daniel, before Sharpay, Jenna being in the back, being the last to walk out before Taylor and her father.

Chad's little cousin, Daniel, stood in front of Gabriella as the flower girl. Gabriella smiled at the little girl as Daniel smiled back timidly. The music started playing, having Gabriella smooth out her dress and make sure it flowed behind her, so it followed her down the aisle, and she didn't trip. The doors opened slowly, having Gabriella nudge Daniel gently with a giggle, telling her to go. Daniel walked timidly around the corner to the double doors so she could reveal herself to the church full of people. Julia, the wedding coordinator at the church nodded for Gabriella to follow short after.

Gabriella took a deep breath and walked a short distance to the doors, before turning into them, and seeing the church full of unfamiliar faces. She smiled shyly and clutched the white rose bouquet.

Troy looked up and grinned widely as he saw Gabriella walk down the aisle. Her black dress hugged her figure so perfectly, her hair up in a messy bun though looking divinely professional, having some of her dark curls fall around her heart shaped face. Her soft pink lips were turned up gently in an innocent smile. Then her eyes looked up and locked with his bashfully. She smiled at him and blushed, biting her lower lip and looking down as she made her way to her spot on the alter.

Soon after, Sharpay and Jenna joined her and looked to the doors as the grand music started playing, having Taylor and Mr. Mckessie walk into the frame and pause shortly to grin. Taylor walked elegantly down the aisle, smiling at relatives and friends as they watched her with pride. Taylor stopped in front of the alter and let her dad pull back her veil. He kissed her on the cheek gently and smiled encouragingly at her before letting her join Chad.

"Hey." Taylor whispered to her soon to be husband.

"Hey." Chad whispered back with a huge silly grin, just as Gabriella had predicted.

* * *

"LET'S PARTY!" Hector yelled, being the DJ. Taylor laughed at her cousin as he put on some music.

She looked around at the grand white room full of people she loved. Chad caught her eye, he stood next to her with a soft smile, and a loosened tie. Taylor let him hug her to his chest, as she rested her head on his chest.

"How does it feel being Mrs. Danforth?" Chad whispered into her hair.

"Pretty damn good." She replied with a smile.

"Hey!" Gabriella greeted as she and Troy walked over to the newly weds.

"Hey, Gabs." Chad greeted.

"How does it feel?" She asked them.

"How does what feel?" Taylor questioned with a confused look.

"Being married of course!" Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah dude, how does it feel being eternally whipped?" Troy joked.

"Ha-ha." Chad said sarcastically. "You know you're engaged, right?" He asked smirking at Troy as he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm the pants in our relationship." Troy grinned, looking at Gabriella who rolled her eyes along with Taylor and Chad. "So," Troy continued. "Who wants to dance?"

**

* * *

****An hour and a half later**

"Hey, have you guys seen Gabriella?" Troy asked the newly weds.

Taylor smiled at Troy and shook her head. "No I haven't, sorry."

"Actually I think I saw her walking towards the children's play room." Chad said gesturing towards the exit of the ballroom that Taylor booked for the after party. She also thought having a children's play room would be a good idea, seeing as though Chad and her both had so many cousins that were under the age of thirteen, and couldn't be in a sweaty alcohol filled room with the adults.

"Thanks man." Troy said walking out of the grand room and into the small room filled with toys and an old play station. He scanned the small children giggling and playing with the various toys with a small smile. His smile grew as he saw Gabriella sitting on a small stool with a toddler sitting on her lap. She held the play station controller in her hands and craned her neck so she could talk to the little boy and help him play. She giggled along with the little boy and didn't notice when Troy came up and stood beside her.

"Hey." Troy said quietly, still basking in the gentle sight in front of him.

Gabriella looked up at Troy with a smile. She gave the controller to the little boy in her arms and grinned encouragingly at him. "Here, you try honey."

The little boy shyly accepted the controller and squirmed out of Gabriella's lap, allowing her to leave. Gabriella stood up and lifted the adorable toddler back onto the stool, before ruffling his hair sweetly and intertwining her fingers with Troy's.

"What?" Gabriella giggled as she caught Troy gazing at her adoringly. Troy wasn't a big fan of kids, especially if the topic of _their_ future children ever came up…that absolutely scared him shitless, but he couldn't help but think of how great of a mother Gabriella would be.

Troy shook his head and kissed her forehead. "Nothing." He said softly. He led his fiancé into the ballroom and smiled suggestively as a slow song came on. "Would you care to dance, soon to be wifey?" He asked cutely.

Gabriella giggled. "Sure." She allowed him to lead her to the middle of the dance floor and snake his arms around her waist tightly, pulling her into his built chest and warm embrace. Gabriella placed her hands on Troy's neck and moved to the gentle music, gazing into his eyes contently. "Hmm." She sighed placing her head on his chest comfortably and moving her hands to connect around his neck.

"You tired?" He asked resting his head on top of hers.

"A little, how about you?" She whispered not wanting to come out of her peaceful state.

"Kind of, but I still feel like the nights not over, ya know?" Troy said lifting his chin from her head.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Gabriella looked up at Troy sweetly. She kissed his jaw tenderly and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Troy sighed in peace and continued to sway to the music with Gabriella in his arms. Their comfortable silence was interrupted when the music stopped and all the ladies started running towards the stage in excitement. Taylor was throwing her bouquet.

Gabriella scrunched her forehead in confusion before seeing Taylor walk onto the stage and realizing what was going on.

"Alright ladies! It's time to see who's next to walk down the aisle!" Taylor grinned as numerous squeals swarmed about the room.

Gabriella looked up to Troy and found him grinning down at her. She silently communicated with him and smiled as he released her and let her make her way to the front of the group of girls, next to Sharpay. Gabriella yawned as she discovered how tired she really was. Being held by Troy masked her true level of exhaustion.

Taylor took her bouquet and turned around. Gabriella stood next to Sharpay in boredom. She was already engaged, the ring on her finger being evidence of that. She didn't need the bouquet to prove that she would get to walk down the aisle. Sharpay's eyes glimmered with excitement as she held her hands out in preparance for the flowers. Gabriella rolled her eyes in amusement and set her attention back to Troy, who stood with the men and watched the ladies with amused smirks on their faces.

Gabriella giggled and shook her head, Troy grinning at her in response. Gabriella's attention was drawn away when something light landed in her arms with a ruffle, hitting her chest hardly. Troy's eyes widened and he grinned at her boyishly. She looked down and gasped in surprise. She heard disappointed groans and sighs from the females around her and she laughed lightly and looked up to Taylor who stood on the stage with an amused smile on her face. Gabriella held up the bouquet and smiled bashfully as Sharpay and the other girls congratulated her, and complimented about how lucky she was. Gabriella met up with Taylor as she walked off the stage.

"How ironic." Taylor stated. "Geez Gab, why not let someone who isn't already engaged get it." She teased.

Gabriella giggled in response. "Sorry." She said still amused.

"I hate you." Sharpay sulked. "It _would_ go to you. Figures."

"Sorry, Shar." Gabriella said. The blonde smiled at Gabriella and shook her head.

"You should see Troy. I walked by him just now and he had the most child like grin on his face."

Gabriella laughed and handed the bouquet to Sharpay. "Here, you can have it. I think I'm going to go find my fiancé and ask if he's ready to go, and then we'll head out. I'm exhausted." She hugged her Sharpay and turned to Taylor. "So you're leaving for the honey moon tomorrow morning right?" Gabriella asked her best friend.

"Yup." Taylor nodded. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm so tired." Gabriella smiled.

"Okay, well I'll see you when we get back?"

"Of course, you have to tell me all about Jamaica!" Gabriella giggled.

"You'll be the first I call." Taylor assured.

"I better be." Gabriella said hugging Taylor tightly. "Have fun." She said walking backwards into the crowd of guests.

"Thanks, we will." Taylor grinned at Gabriella as she smiled and disappeared into the crowd.

Gabriella swerved through the many people and sighed in relief as she found Chad and Troy standing next to the bar. "Hey." She said sweetly, wrapping and arm around Troy's torso.

"Hey baby." Troy said rubbing his nose against her cheek. "Where's the bouquet?" He asked with a chuckle.

Gabriella giggled. "I gave it to Sharpay." She replied. "She needed it more than I did." Gabriella laughed. Troy chuckled along with her and the couple looked to Chad.

"I swear, when you guys are together you don't notice anyone else around you." Chad laughed lightly and took a sip of his champagne.

Gabriella giggled and closed her eyes in comfort as she felt Troy kiss her cheek. "I'm tired baby." She whispered leaning into him.

"Okay, we can leave." Troy whispered back wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her tightly as she closed her eyes tiredly and placed her face in his shoulder blade. "Dude, we're going to head out." Troy said to Chad.

"Sure man, see ya." Chad said.

"Have fun on the honey moon." Troy said raising an eyebrow suggestively, gaining a smirk from Chad. Troy looked down at Gabriella expecting a scoff or smack on the chest but smiled as he found her half asleep on his arm.

"Get out of here man." Chad said shoving Troy gently on the opposite shoulder Gabriella wasn't resting on.

"Hey, hey." Troy said gesturing to his sleeping beauty.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Whipped." He mumbled.

Troy glared at him but chose to ignore his comment. "Later." Troy said before turning around to walk out of the ballroom.

"Bye Chad." Gabriella said waking from her daze. She smiled and waved weakly. Chad grinned back at her and watched Troy lead her out into the chilly night air. Gabriella shivered and leaned further into Troy who hugged her tightly to keep her warm.

* * *

Gabriella's eyes squinted open, not feeling the need to open fully, for she was too exhausted. She smiled softly as she felt Troy lift her from the passenger's seat of the car and carry her to their front door. Gabriella remained limply in his arms as he walked inside of their home and locked the door behind them, before climbing the stairs and entering their bedroom. She sighed as he gently placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Dress." Gabriella mumbled. Her dress was far too delicate to sleep in, but Gabriella was too tired to even move a muscle and attempt to change so she left it up to Troy to do everything. This was one thing though, that Troy didn't mind doing at all.

Troy smirked as he watched her lay peacefully on the bed, not intending to get up anytime soon. He retrieved some sweat pants from Gabriella's dresser and one of his basketball shirts before slipping the dress off Gabriella's body and changing her into the more comfortable clothing. Troy smiled as her facial expression and position didn't alter as if she didn't feel anything.

Gabriella smiled in thanks before snuggling up into the bed sheets. Troy sighed with a grin before removing his suit and changing into a beater and gray sweat pants himself. He slipped into the bed next to Gabriella and sighed in contentment as Gabriella immediately moved closer to him, resting her head in the space in between his shoulder and neck. Troy placed his face in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent before he kissed her hair lovingly. He followed her into a deep sleep, unconsciously pulling her closer.

**I'm sorry it's so late, but I didn't feel the need to update since I didn't get many reviews…**

**The more reviews, the faster the chapters. That's my motto. **

**Thanks to those who did. (: **


	29. A New Beginning

Hold on Tight

29. A New Beginning

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows as she saw Troy wasn't asleep next to her. He was always still sleeping when she woke up, except on practice days, but today he didn't have practice…so where was he?

"Hey sleepyhead…" Troy chuckled.

Gabriella gasped and propped herself up on her elbows. She smirked as she found Troy just walking into their bedroom, a sweatshirt and black track pants on. "Hi." She giggled. "Where have you been?" She asked.

Troy walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Just went for a run." He said shrugging.

Gabriella nodded and yawned, still finding herself to be extremely tired. She got out of bed and ran her hands through her hair. A nice hot shower would fix her up for sure. "You don't have anything to do today, do you?" She asked Troy, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Nope. What do you have in mind?" He said walking towards her.

"Wellll, I was thinking we could go to the mall."

Gabriella smirked as Troy groaned and pouted. "Can't we do something else?" He asked.

"No, I want to go to the mall. Plus you owe me, I played basketball with you."

Gabriella giggled as Troy looked down, knowing she was right.

"So, you coming with me or not?"

Troy groaned yet again. "Fine, but I'm not carrying your bags." He muttered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "What was that?" Troy knew he wasnt allowed to _not_ carry her shopping bags. It's in the boyfriend handbook.

Troy grinned cheekily. "Nothing." He squeaked.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?" She challenged.

Troy nodded and hugged her tightly. She giggled with contentment before her eyes widened and she ran out of his arms and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Troy looked at the spot in his arms where Gabriella used to be before redirecting his confused gaze over to the bathroom door. He furrowed his eyebrows and ran after her, knocking on the bathroom door and listening as Gabriella threw up.

"Gab…are you okay?" Troy gulped with worry. He attempted to turn the door knob, only finding that it was locked. "Baby, please open the door."

There was silence, and then there was a click of the lock. The door slowly opened and Troy quickly rushed to Gabriella's side as she sat against the wall across from the toilet. She looked drained, and exhausted. She couldn't be getting sick again, could she? Troy combed her hair back and out of her face as she stared forward with tired eyes. She breathed heavily and leaned into Troy's touch as he felt her forehead for a fever.

"Troy…" Gabriella mumbled.

"Ella, what is it? What's wrong?"

Gabriella stared at Troy for a long moment as if arguing with herself whether to tell him something before looking away and clenching her eyes shut. "Please call Taylor for me." She asked in a whisper.

Troy looked at her with confusion, wondering why he couldn't be the one to comfort her. He nodded his head and quickly got up to retrieve the phone.

* * *

"Tay, I keep throwing up, I'm tired all the time…and I-I'm late." Gabriella said with a shaky breath as she nibbled on her nails and clutched the phone to her hear. She glanced out the door, hoping Troy wouldn't walk in. He said he would make breakfast for them.

"You're late? As in your periods late?" Taylor asked with confusion.

"Yes." Gabriella whispered, as if afraid to admit it. She already had a pregnancy scare before, she really didn't want to go through that again.

There was silence for a moment. "Honey…are you saying you think that you're, that you're pregnant?" Taylor asked in shock.

Gabriella sighed. "I don't know Taylor, but it looks like it...but there's a chance I just might be getting sick again...you know, like last time?"

"Gabi, you have to find out. I'm coming over…and I'm bringing some pregnancy tests with me. Okay?"

Gabriella nodded whilst pinching the bridge of her nose. "Okay. Thanks."

Taylor sighed. "I'll be there soon. Everything's going to be okay."

Gabriella looked into the empty hallway. She could hear Troy humming downstairs. "I hope so."

They both hung up the phone.

* * *

Gabriella stared at the results. She stared, but didn't comprehend. She couldn't register the outcome, it wouldn't click. She suddenly cocked her head up at the sound of Taylor, gently knocking on the door. Gabriella winced and shook her head.

How could she tell Troy? Everything was perfect right now. They didn't need this right now. He was a new basketball superstar, she was just starting her career as a successful lawyer, they had other things to worry about. They hadn't even gotten married yet, let alone talked about having children. Last time she had thought she was pregnant it turned out she wasn't, but none the less Troy had assured her he would be there for her and they would get through this together. Gabriella couldn't help but wonder if he would still feel that way if he found out that she was indeed actually pregnant.

However, with everything running through her mind, with all the negatives seeping through her brain, Gabriella found herself smiling. Not grinning or even smiling brightly, but a small, soft, gentle smile that could indicate slight happiness. Gabriella wasn't angry, or depressed…she was just confused and worried. Being pregnant didn't make her sad or disappointed, it made her think about the future, it made her nervous. She knew Troy would understand, he would love her just as much, and they would get through this. Gabriella was just concerned…concerned about her career, about Troy's career. Could they really raise a baby with their hectic lives? Could she be a good mother? When she had thought she was pregnant before, it was just a fifty, fifty chance...so she didnt really have to think it through, but now that it was actually turning into a reality...she was scared, really scared.

One thing was for sure, she had to be strong. Gabriella had to be strong for herself, for Troy, and she had to keep it together for their child. The only thing that kept Gabriella from being extremely joyous and accepting the fact that she was carrying an infant was Troy, and the fact that she had no idea how he would react. If he was happy about this, then Gabriella would be on cloud nine. She had always wanted children, just didn't prepare to have any at this time in her life. This just came out of nowhere, she was so utterly shocked.

She bravely stood up and opened the door to find Taylor standing across from her with a worried gaze.

"Well…?" She asked, watching as Gabriella gulped and shrugged.

Gabriella giggled weakly. "I'm pregnant." She sighed.

Taylor placed her hands on her mouth with shock, watching as tears flooded down her best friends face.

"Are you sure? I mean we should go to a doctor just in case…the tests might be wrong."

"Tay, I took two tests…and you said you got the most expensive ones right?" Taylor nodded. "Well then I don't think the tests are wrong, but I guess I should go see a doctor just in case." Gabriella said biting her lip and looking at the door of her bedroom. "Do you think I should tell Troy?"

Taylor sighed. "Even if you aren't 100% sure you should still tell him, because you need to accept the fact that you're 90% sure, and that's pretty damn close to a hundred." Taylor laughed light heartedly.

"You're right." Gabriella whispered.

Taylor smiled at her friend. "Always am."

* * *

Gabriella shut the front door after waving to Taylor and watching her leave. She had been so helpful to Gabriella; she had hugged her and shared her happiness, along with her worry. Taylor made her feel like everything was actually going to be okay. Gabriella leaned against the front door and sighed, placing her petite hands on her flat stomach. She smiled, imagining her and Troy at the park, pushing their little boy or girl on the swings. It was an adorable sight to Gabriella.

She slowly walked towards the kitchen, Troy's humming getting louder and louder, causing her to get more nervous by the second.

"Uh…Troy?" Gabriella smiled weakly as she found him standing by the stove, making pancakes.

He grinned. "You feeling better baby?"

Gabriella nodded and walked up to him. Troy turned around and placed his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "I need to uhm, tell you something." Gabriella coughed awkwardly, looking straight into Troy's blue eyes as he waited for her to continue. "Well…It's a big surprise, and I don't know how to tell you." She laughed shakily, trying to ease her nerves and just spit it out.

"Just tell me Ella, I'm sure it's nothing." He encouraged.

"Well…"

"Well?"

"This morning…"

"This morning?"

Gabriella had no idea where to start.

"Please, just tell me already." Troy said rolling his eyes and laughing lightly at her nervous state.

Gabriella gulped and nodded. "Troy…I-I'm p-TROY! Fire!" Gabriella's eyes widened as she watched Troy pause in shock before rushing over to the stove and shutting it off. He quickly got a glass of water and spilled it over the flamed dish towel. The couple watched in shock as it simmered down and was left in a heap of black on the kitchen counter.

"Fuck." Troy hissed.

Gabriella scratched the back of her head. "You can't say things like that when the baby comes." She mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Troy asked, distracted as he cleaned up the burnt mess.

"Nothing." Gabriella mumbled. She teetered on her feet impatiently as Troy went back and forth between the stove and the trash can. She couldn't hold it in any longer. It was like vile running up her throat, she frantically looked around trying to find things to distract her, but the urge got stronger and stronger, Gabriella Montez was not good at keeping life altering secrets. "I'm pregnant!" She screeched, smacking both her hands to cover the mouth that just betrayed her.

Troy instantly froze, dropping the last of the dish towel into the trash can numbly. He robotically turned his head towards Gabriella and shook his head with a laugh, loosening up. He walked over to the sink with an amused expression. "Funny." He said.

Gabriella sighed. "I wasn't joking Troy."

When Troy continued to wash his hands and ignore her, she walked quickly towards him and turned him around by his shoulder. "Troy." She stated. "I'm pregnant."

Troy looked at her with a smirk before it slowly faded away after seeing her serious expression. "W-What?" He whispered.

Gabriella smiled softly. "I'm-I mean _we're_ pregnant…I mean I think I am, I'm pretty sure. I still need to see a doctor, but still." She said calmly, watching his reaction.

Troy furrowed his eyebrows in shock and then took a step back. "No way." He breathed.

Gabriella's smile faded as he looked at her blankly with sheer disbelief.

"Troy…say something." She whispered.

Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gabriella? Pregnant?! He gulped and shook his head. His fiancé was pregnant with their child. Troy was so confused, he had so many different things running through his mind. He stared at Gabriella as she waited patiently for him to speak up. She was so cute, and lovely, just standing there looking nervous. This beautiful woman standing before him was carrying his child, _their_ child. Troy just wanted to laugh. His face broke out into a toothy grin and he leapt forward, scooping Gabriella up into his arms. He spun her around with a happy chuckle.

Gabriella giggled and sighed in relief at his reaction as he put her back down.

"You're-we're?-…oh my god." Troy breathed. "This is awesome!" He exclaimed.

Gabriella grinned, tears flowing down her cheeks with relief. Troy looked at her with confusion and quickly turned concerned.

"Gabriella…what's wrong baby? Why are you crying?...Aren't you happy?"

Gabriella shook her head rapidly. "Yes, of course I'm happy." She giggled. "That's why I'm crying silly."

Troy grinned and hugged her tightly. He hollered with excitement and glanced down at Gabriella's stomach. He silently asked her for approval. She nodded and allowed Troy to slip both his hands under her shirt and rest them against her, for now, flat stomach.

Troy rubbed his thumbs against her abdomen and then placed both his hands on her face. He kissed her square on the mouth. "Holy crap." He grinned.

Gabriella laughed with joy and placed her arms around his neck, bringing her forehead to connect with his. "Mr. Bolton…I believe you're going to be a daddy." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Troy smiled softly. "Mrs. future Bolton, I believe you are going to be my baby mama."

Gabriella giggled and nodded. "Score!" She teased.

Troy laughed before his grin turned into an out of this world smile. He looked tranquil almost. "Ella…I-I don't know what to say." Troy whispered closing his eyes as well.

Gabriella smiled in understanding and kissed his cheek tenderly. "I know Troy, me too."

* * *

"Okay Ms. Montez, I have your results." Dr. Helena said, walking into the room with a smile.

Gabriella glanced at Troy and squeezed his hand as he stood by the examination bed that she was currently perched on.

"I am happy to say…" The doctor said looking over her clipboard. Gabriella shook anxiously. "That you are indeed carrying." She finished.

Troy's eyes widened and a grin spread across his face in shock. He looked over to Gabriella who had her hand over her mouth and tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Gabs…we're officially pregnant." Troy chuckled softly. The couple knew it was a good chance they would indeed be pregnant, but actually hearing it confirmed was like discovering the miracle all over again.

Gabriella nodded her head numerously and looked back to the doctor. "You're sure?" The expecting mother asked.

"Yes." The doctor grinned. "You're six weeks."

Gabriella's mouth hung open. "I'm already six weeks." She breathed staring into Troy's eyes that shined brighter than usual. "That means…I've been pregnant for almost two months now." Gabriella shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe she never knew before. It was probably because she didn't want to believe she was going through the same thing she had once gone through before.

"Congratulations." The doctor grinned. "Now, we do in fact know the sex of the baby…"

Gabriella's eyes widened. "You do?"

"Yes, would you like to know?"

Troy shared a look with Gabriella and nodded his head.

Gabriella grinned and agreed. "Yes doctor, we would love to know."

"Well, according to my tests you guys are having a boy."

Troy froze. A boy? A little boy?! He could scream with joy. "Did you hear that baby?! We're having a little boy!" Troy hollered.

Gabriella giggled excitedly. "Oh my goodness." She whispered. A little baby boy…how wonderful. Gabriella grinned and kissed Troy deeply, having him squeeze her gently and grin when they pulled away.

"Okay, now that you know the basics, I would like to talk with you about prenatal vitamins…certain foods to eat, you know stuff like that." The doctor said pulling out a chart.

Gabriella nodded. "Of course."

Troy wrapped an arm around his fiancés shoulder and stood by her side loyally, listening to every word the doctor said.

* * *

Gabriella sat on the kitchen stool, holding her stomach and watching Troy as he cooked dinner. "You know this means I want to move the wedding up." She stated. "I am not walking down the aisle with a fat stomach."

Troy chuckled. "Anything you want baby."

"Oh my, I have so many things to do now. Ah, I gotta call Taylor and Sharpay." Gabriella shot up from her seat and sprung for the phone.

"Ella, be careful." Troy said watching as she jumped around the kitchen. "You gotta relax, you're pregnant remember."

Gabriella looked down at her small baby bump and nodded. "You're right." Gabriella slowly picked up the phone and dialed Taylor's number. Gabriella had already called Taylor earlier to tell her of the good news.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tay, it's Gabriella. I was just wondering if my very special bridesmaid would help me move up my wedding because of the baby."

Taylor grinned. "I still don't understand why I can't be your maid of honor, I've been your best friend longer than Sharpay." Taylor whined.

Gabriella giggled. "Tay, if I put you as my maid of honor than Sharpay will never get to be a maid of honor, she promised she would have you as her maid of honor when her and Zeke got married. Okay?" Gabriella smirked at the number of times she said maid of honor.

"Right." Taylor nodded. "Okay, well all you need to do is book the garden for an earlier date, and since you haven't sent out invitations then you should probably do that soon." Taylor instructed. Gabriella had decided she wanted a wedding outdoors. Her and Troy had chosen a beautiful green garden in the back yard of a large white house that was located in upper Albuquerque. The house was vacant because it was some sort of country club, which was perfect for the reception to be held in. Gabriella had organized it so the aisle would be made of wild flowers and an elegant white arch would be used as the alter. Troy had just agreed to everything, he could care less about the wedding plans. Typical men.

"Okay, I got that covered. Is there anything else?" Gabriella wasn't good at all this wedding stuff, so she asked Taylor, a former bride, for help whenever she needed it.

"Well, just call the caterers, the priest, and the constructors, just to let them know you have changed the date. When are you planning to move the wedding date anyway?"

Gabriella thought about it. They had originally decided to have a November wedding. "Well, I think that in a month or so it will be good, I mean I wont be showing that much and I will probably still be able to fit in my dress if I let it out a little. So late August?" Gabriella bit her lip.

"That's perfect. You'll be three months by then right?" Taylor asked.

"Yup." Gabriella said with a grin.

"Okay good, well if you need anymore help just call." Taylor said kindly.

"Thanks Tay, for everything. You're a life saver."

"No problem, bye Gabi."

"Bye!" Gabriella hung up and sighed contently. She wrapped her arms around Troy from behind and rested her head on his back comfortably. "Everything's so perfect." She whispered.

Troy turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her sweetly and allowed her to place her head on his chest. The future was calling, and they were more than happy to answer to it.

**THE END.**

**Haha, don't get too upset just yet. I'M DOING A SEQUEL. & it indeed will go into Troy and Gabriella's life together, with the baby, and him growing older. I hope to post it up in a couple weeks, so watch out for it. It will be called, Hold on Tight 2. Original right? Lol, thanks for everything guys, I really loved writing this first story. I'll always love it, and I can't wait to write the sequel. **

**PREVIEW OF HOLD ON TIGHT 2: **

"**Honey, leave you're little sister alone." Gabriella cooed, wiping the melted chocolate from her first borns face.**

"**But mommy, she just won't stop bugging me…and I'm trying to watch daddy's game. She's annoying." **

**Gabriella giggled and turned her attention to the TV, just as Troy dunked the basketball into the hoop, winning the game for his team. "You know…you're daddy taught me how to do that." Gabriella giggled. **

**His bright blue eyes, that matched his fathers, widened and then they relaxed as a coy smirk appeared on his face. "Yeah right." He scoffed. "Girls can't play basketball." **

**Gabriella gasped. She yanked her son into her lap and tickled his sides. "Oh really?" She said watching as he giggled and squirmed in her arms. "You just ask daddy about that." She said. Gabriella put her son down and smirked as he sat on the carpet in front of the television and got enveloped into the game. She lifted her daughter into her lap and placed a sweet, motherly kiss on her head. **

**The little one looked up with oblivious eyes at her mother and grabbed at Gabriella's necklace. **

"**Boys and their basketball." She rolled her eyes and watched her children. **

**HOLD ON TIGHT 2. COMING SOON. **

**Oh and a little give away...the sequel wont be filled with just fluffy family love, it will have some serious drama...i hope you enjoyed the preview (: **


	30. HOLD ON TIGHT 2 OUT NOW

**Alright guys!**

**The sequel to Hold On Tight is out now!**

**Go check it out, it's called Hold On Tight 2, original right? LOL.**

**ENJOY (:**


End file.
